


The Last of Us

by aletter2elise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Elements of Outlander 2008 Movie, Eskimo Kisses, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I have my imagination, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: Graham 6 has lived a hard life and feels like there's something missing.A fantasy sci fi universe story about a man who changes time to save not only himself, but his people.You the reader will be first guided to the world of soldier Graham 6 of The Army of The Great Red Dragon then later in the story the world of Viking Prince Hannibal of Lecter.Romance later on follows in the story.In order to save the future, you must step into the past.





	1. Chapter 1: The New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for the Hannigram fandom and I couldn't be more excited. I'm also very nervous posting this story. I'm pretty much making things up as I go alone. I did the same when writing for The Walking Dead/Rickyl fandom. I decided to post a chapter today in honor of the air date of the Hannibal episode: The Wrath of the Lamb. Please tell me what you think. I respect peoples opinions but please be kind. I'm also creating art for this fiction and hope to post it up soon.
> 
> ***UPDATE* - Ok so I think I corrected all the mistakes that were pointed out on this fiction. If you see anything that I might have missed, please let me know. It's helps me as a writer to improve my skills.**

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

_Avalon, the city where I was grown._

 

_Earth, the planet the ancient ones said once was home._

 

_A place I've only seen in old pictures and read in books._

 

_I know you..._

_But we've never met._

_I'm with you..._

_But I don't know your name._

_Your face haunts me at night._

_Your smile makes my head spin._

_I know I'm dreaming, but it feels like more than that._

_It feels like a memory._

_How can that be?_

 

_I hear you call my name, but it isn't my name..._

 

_Is it?_

 

_Will..._

_Will..._

_Will Graham..._

 

 

“Graham! Hey wake up. It's time for count.” Katz 2 shakes me awake, bringing me back to reality. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look out of our tiny pod window. I touch my raised microchip on my right hand between my thumb and finger and sigh.

 

It's August 29, 2815. And I'm still haunted by these dreams. The man with the deep maroon eyes. He's real, I'm sure of it.

 

For 700 years, The Dolarhyde dynasty has ruled Avalon on the planet Shin Sekai. It's been centuries since humans have left Earth. With all the wars, famine, disease, and endless hatred among our fellow man, the world began to whether and die.

 

The 1% left of humans found a way to leave Earth to colonize on a new planet. The ancient ones collected what DNA was still salvageable from the dead bodies of Earth to their ships and brought it to the new world. A planet flourishing with life. Water, food, and most important oxygen. This new world with it's pink skies and two small suns, everything is clean and clear. A rebirth of mankind.

 

There was peace for a short while, till other beings from other planets fought to take this place from us. We won the war, but at a price.

 

Our king, Crawford 1, was killed by the red dragons that inhabited this land. After his death, not only did we strike down and kill the vicious beasts of the planet, we fought each other for the crown. The ancient ones put a stop to the madness and elected Dolarhyde 1 as the supreme leader of Avalon.

 

In my lifetime, Chancellor Dolarhyde 8 is now supreme leader, but he could not be king. He's not of royal blood. When Crawford 1 died, so did his legacy. He had no children to continue the line. According to the laws the ancient ones created, only a person with royal blood can rule Avalon and all of the lands. Most of the DNA records were destroyed during the war so no one with a royal bloodline was ever found.

 

Freedom was gone from this world. People were divided into 3 groups:

 

 **The Royals** : Those of royal blood or nobility such as a Duke or Duchess, Lord or Lady.

 

 **The Privileged** : Those who were wealthy or first class citizens.

 

 **The Soldiers and/or Slaves** : Warriors of The Army of The Great Red Dragon and the common people who were forced to be servants.

 

This is how things are now. It's to keep the peace.

 

It is a beautiful morning once again in Avalon. I walk outside my pod to join Katz 2 for the daily soldier count before its time to shower.

 

As our captain makes her rounds giving orders, I can't help be feel that there's more to this life.

 

More than going out of the city everyday and trying to kill the last of The Red Dragons who once populated this world. More then pleasing the ancient ones. More then serving our Chancellor. In spite of everything that's happened, I can't help but feel like Earth is still my home. I am more then what I'm told I should be.

 

My name is Graham 6 and this is my story.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

“So are you excited?” Katz 2 asks as she elbows Graham 6 in the arm. The podmates both stand in line outside their pod waiting for count before being directed to the showers then the mess hall for breakfast.

 

“Nah, not really.” the brunette replies. Katz 2 cocks and eyeball at her companion in disbelief.

 

Graham turns his head to look at her with blue eyes like sapphires then smiles. “Ok, maybe just abit.”

 

“C'mon Graham, you're going to be in this years games! It's the biggest event of this century I'm telling you. You're the first rookie in history to be playing.”

 

Graham doesn't need to be all giddy over the games. Katz 2 is doing enough of that for both of them.

 

“Alright you two, break it up.” Captain Bloom 8 commands. She can't be too upset over their chatter. She also knows that any rookie playing in the games is a true honor. Plus deep down, she has a soft spot for both of them.

 

“Hello Captain Bloom. You look exceptionally pretty this fine morning.” Verger 5 purrs. She's such a big tease.

 

Bloom 8 just looks at the young woman from the line in amusement. “I know, now that's enough soldier. Remember your place.” she says without any tone of disdain.

 

“Yes ma'am.” Verger 5 replies as she watches her captain pass on by.

 

“I like Bloom 8.”

 

Graham turns facing Verger 5, rolling his eyes. “You like every girl.”

 

“What's wrong with that?”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Flirting was the least of any soldiers problems. The laws were strict yet simple. There were many things forbidden on Shin Sekai. Soldiers had no property or possessions. They were not allowed to learn more then one language. When mankind took this planet as their home, the ancient ones picked the Japanese language as the new mother tongue.

 

Soldiers were not allowed to marry or have children. Births were forbidden. A woman can be put to death if she conceived. Most people have never seen a baby yet along a child before. People are no longer born, they are grown in tanks.

 

Everyone belongs to everyone else. Marriage was only allowed through the approval of the council of the ancient ones. Chancellor Dolarhyde 8 held most of that power. There were very few married couples in Avalon. Most people liked the idea of sleeping with whoever they desired.

 

Love was also something unheard of. The ancients wiped all concept of the meaning for good. Anything they felt that would cause war and chaos was banned.

 

Above all else, the number one rule a soldier must always follow: Fight or die.

 

For Graham 6, the games were truly a big deal indeed. Any soldier participating in the games gets a one day license as a Privileged. That means Graham 6 would spend a day in the city eating the finest meals in classy restaurants and dancing in the most sought after night clubs. He would get a weapons upgrade from just having only a 3D sword and 3D hand gun. He would also get to wear real clothes instead of his barely there uniform.

 

Just one day of fun would be like heaven for Graham. There was very little of it at his military compound. Sometimes at night, Graham would sneak off to the forbidden zone to the ancient ruins of the ships that brought his people here 800 years ago. He would go through the wreckage and find old books to read. They were mostly stories and hardly any of them were Japanese, they were English. Graham self-taught himself the language. He knew it was against the law, but didn't care. He wanted to read the stories. One of his favorites was the one of the man they called Moses who freed his people and asked his God to help open up a sea to help them get away from their enemies. Another was of time travel by a person name H.G. Wells. Half of the book was missing but Graham still like to read about The Time Traveler's adventure and meeting the lovely Weena.

 

Graham 6 would get lost in those wonderful stories. He would almost forget that he was a slave.

 

Today was supposed to be like every other day. After count, Graham and his unit were sent to the showers then dressed. They wear the same standard uniform everyday. Small holographic shorts that leave little to the imagination with large Nike sneakers. The women wore holographic corset tops to cover their breasts. The Chancellor says this uniform helps with speed and endurance, but Graham highly doubted that.

 

Tattoo ink was scientifically made to glow or have a neon look to it and every person in Avalon had their name tattooed above their left breast to their heart. Your number was tattooed below your back. The crest of the Chancellor was always tattooed on the left arm of each soldier. It was in the shape of The Great Red Dragon.

 

The only real privilege for a soldier was they can chose any other tattoos they wanted to make themselves more unique. Graham 6 chose a set of angel wings on his back and an ivy vine wrapped around his right leg with a butterfly flying around it.

 

The soldiers were also given a raised microchip on there right hand between the thumb and finger. To activate the 3D weapons in combat, you have to pinch the chip with your left thumb and fingers. The weapon will appear from the form of a laser like light into a weapon in hand. At practice time the weapons were always set to stun.

 

Next on the agenda was the mess hall for breakfast. As Graham sat on a bench and spooned up his slop to what was supposed to pass as food, he ate listening to Katz 2 about her excitement that Graham 6 was playing the race of the greyhounds this year and how proud she was of her best friend.

 

She was Graham's only true friend. Katz was a number 2 which was odd because most soldiers were at least above a number 5. With hair black as ebony and dark eyes that sparkled, she was a very lovely, wise, and talented young woman. It was wasted on a soldier's life.

 

He wished that things would be better for her, for everyone. All people should be free. These laws were terrible and plain downright ridiculous.

 

Little does Graham 6 know that things will change. Today is not an ordinary day. Its the start of a whole new page in history.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin Sekai means New World in Japanese or 新世界.
> 
> Music that inspired this chapter: Oasis - Ready Player One Soundtrack.


	2. Poster 1 - Planet Shin Sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my posters for my fiction is finally finished YAY! This one is to give you dear readers an idea of what Will’s planet looks like along with his tattoos. This of course also shows his relationship with Chilton 7.
> 
> My Hannibal/Will poster is still a work in progress. The boys will get together much later in the story. I have many plots and twists in store for you all. I’m working this weekend, so I hope to have Chapter 2 up next week.
> 
> Until then, enjoy to goodness! :)

 

Larger size of the poster can be find here on my [tumblr](http://aletter2elise.tumblr.com/post/177575613165/one-of-my-posters-for-my-fiction-is-finally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at this, I just now realize I forgot to add Will’s number on his back. I’ll have to do so later when I get a chance.
> 
> *Update: And done! :)


	3. Poster 2: Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My 2nd poster of Graham and Hannibal is finished. Confused? Don't worry, this will all make sense I promise. You just have to read the story dear readers. My inspiration came from Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom album cover. Enjoy! :)

 

Visit me on [tumblr](http://aletter2elise.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now on to writing.


	4. Chapter 2: The Big Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham 6 plays the games. He makes new friends as well as enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I explained high technology well in this chapter, but I did my best. Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Tonight was the big night of the games. Almost everyone of Avalon gathered in the great doom awaiting the festivities. Some soldier units had to stand guard at the large main gate, the only entrance to the city. They had to stay on high alert in case The Great Red Dragon ever attacked unsuspected.

 

Luckily for Graham 6, his unit got to stay to watch his performance. He was more then excited but also scared as hell. He was playing against professionals from previous competitions. This years game will consist of a race. Mechanical greyhounds was voted animal of choice. To play the race is more like a dance off per say. The dance movements of the players control the hounds speed. The greyhound that makes it first to the finish line wins the game. The winner will be awarded 1000 credits. That would be more then enough to feed Graham well for a whole year.

 

Graham quickly put on his control gloves and pointed to his virtual screen in front of him. He scrolled through his music list and dance moves and started to practice before the race started. Katz 2 kept on fussing all over him. Fixing his hair, helping him select what to use on his virtual screen. She was mother hen tonight, but Graham didn't seem to mind.

 

“Now don't be nervous. You'll be terrific. And if you don't win this so what right? No pressure.” Katz rambled on.

 

“Enough please! I'm even more nervous now. Geez.” Graham gently pushed Katz hands off of his hair.

 

“I'm playing against some big shots here. There are no rules when it comes to the games.”

 

“All will be well I know it.” Katz reassured.

 

The best friends hurried to Graham's spot on the large arena stage. His section was blue, so he went to the left hand side of the stage.

 

Just as he was about to climb the stairs to the stage, another player shoved passed him to the top.

 

“Hey there rookie. Ready to get your ass handed to you on a platter?” Budge 7, one of the most arrogant pricks of all of Avalon. He was an upper class scout so he always acted like the whole world revolved around him.

 

“Try not to lose your shit.” Budge grinned. The coco skinned man sashayed past them in confidence.

 

Graham was about to leap forward and make that little prick eat a mouthful of his teeth when Katz stopped him.

 

“Not now. Save your energy for the race. He's not worth getting in trouble for.”

 

Graham stepped back letting it slide for now. Budge 7 was nothing to write home about. He played the games for 3 years, but never one any of them. Graham was going to make sure he didn't win this one either.

 

Graham quickly stepped on the blue circle in his place for the race. Just then Verger 5 rushed up on the stage to face him.

 

“I have something for you. Pop up your virtual screen.” Verger waved her hand in the air for Graham to comply.

 

Graham looked at the young woman confused, but quickly obeyed. He displayed his menu and Verger opened hers. She point-clicked to the file she wanted and slid it into Graham's menu.

 

“Your dance upgrades? Oh no I can't accept this.” Graham protested.

 

“Take it! You might need it.” Verger insisted.

 

Graham scrolled through the list to see what was in Verger's file. “Thanks.” he smiled widely.

 

“Anytime.” Verger smiled back.

 

The three friends talked quietly to each other for awhile about what Graham's strategy was to win this race. The other players quickly got to their spots on stage as well. Verger turned to glance at the players. Many of them were attractive men, so she was in awe over the eye candy. She noticed one in particular.

 

“There he is! Last years winner! Isn't he gorgeous?” Verger pointed, eying Graham. He looked from the opposite side of the stage to the red section where last years winner stood. 

 

A handsome man with a well trimmed beard, a little older then Graham perhaps, stood on all his glory waving at the cheering fans in the doom.

 

Graham gave an unamused expression to Verger. “If you like the type.” he shrugged.

 

He knew very well who Chilton 7 was. The man was a legend. This is the guy who won the games 12 years in a row.

 

Yes, the man was no doubt gorgeous. Graham wasn't going to tell Verger that. With his reddish brown hair and well defined muscles, he had the face and body that the gods themselves would envy. Graham tried to make out the color of Chilton's eyes. The man was too far away to see, but guessed they were hazel or green from the light. Graham didn't realize he was staring so long at the man because all of the sudden, Chilton 7 was staring back at him.

 

Graham quickly turned away pretending something else was interesting the other direction.

 

Chilton noticed the young man and smirked a little. “So that's the new guy.” Chilton said to no one in particular. “How very interesting. And here I thought this years games was going to be the same old, same old.”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The arena doom was filed with the endless noise of the people's excitement for the race to start. Up above the royal balcony, sat Chancellor Dolarhyde 8 on a golden throne. The man covered his mouth to yawn, already bored out of his mind. He hated the games because it meant giving out royal credits. If Dolarhyde had a choice, he would have banned the games years ago. The ancient ones of the council had a say and kept them.

 

Dolarhyde was a greedy and selfish man and wanted all the royal credits for himself. The only way he would have all the power in the entire kingdom was to marry a person of royal blood. The Chancellor was determined to be king no matter the circumstances.

 

Trying not to fall asleep, Dolarhyde waited for his assistant Froideveaux 5 to arrive to update him on his secret mission.

 

One of the servants was refilling Dolarhyde's champagne glass when the man in question finally arrived.

 

“Leave us.” Dolarhyde ordered the servants out. Froideveaux 5 kneeled before the Chancellor. 

 

“Rise.” said Dolarhyde. “Tell me you have something?”

 

“All tests negative my lord.” Froideveaux reported.

 

The Chancellor deeply groaned in frustration. “Keep looking at everything and I mean EVERYTHING. All of the DNA bank, even the DNA that hasn't been grown in the tank nursery.”

 

“Yes my lord, immediately my lord.” Froideveaux said trembling. 

 

“You do that and remember, this is our secret. No one in Avalon must ever know about this.” Dolarhyde demanded. 

 

“Yes, very good my lord.” Froideveaux quickly walked away, leaving the Chancellor to his thoughts.

 

Just then the horns sounded, calling for the start of the games.

 

“Ugh, duty calls.” Dolarhyde sighed annoyed. The Chancellor stood up walking toward the edge of his balcony ready to deliver his speech.

 

“My people. Welcome to this years 115th anniversary games.”

 

The crowd happily cheered causing the walls to vibrate.

 

“Let us honor our players as I read off their units.”

 

As the Chancellor read off units 1 to 15, Captain Bloom 8 approached Graham and his soldier companions.

 

“Girls, its time to go. You can hang out with Graham 6 after the contest.” Captain Bloom said as she gestured the two women to their seating assignments.

 

Katz and Verger hugged Graham and wished him good luck as they left the stage. Graham put his hands to his ears, turning on his virtual helmet. He pointed his finger in the air to turn on his virtual menu.

 

It was now or never.

 

“Players get ready.” Dolarhyde shouted. He pointed his finger to his virtual screen to the button that activated the mechanical fox the greyhounds would chase after.

 

“On your mark...get set...GO!”

 

And the hounds were off. The players making the best dance moves they could muster. Players danced to everything they could think of from jazz to disco. Body movements were of basic aerobics, zumba, salsa, tango, the list goes on. The hounds had to make 10 laps around the doom track to the finish.

 

Graham put his best skills forward working with mostly techno dance moves. He was catching up in between Chilton's red hound and Budge's gold hound. Just as Graham was about to pass Budge's gold hound, he was slammed back by the body of the gold hound, knocking his blue hound over on the ground.

 

The people in the arena gasped in shock, especially unit 10 (Graham's unit).

 

“Get up Graham, get up!” Katz shouted, hoping he would hear her.

 

Graham stomped his foot hard on the floor, trying to think of a way to get his blue hound back on his feet. Just then he remembered the file Verger gifted him. He quickly scrolled through the list finding what he needed. *Dance fight moves*

 

Graham grinned and slid the moves with his finger to his reboot system on his virtual screen. He listened to the song that came with the moves and put his skills to work. In no time his hound was back in the race.

 

He created lots of kicks and jumps. Smooth flow of his hips and belly. He raised his arms to the music and occasionally creating karate chop action. His blue hound was once again in between the blue and gold, but this time Graham was able to pass by Budge's gold hound. Chilton's red hound was in the lead almost to the finish line.

 

The race looked to be all over and Chilton would once again win. Graham was exhausted and knew he was finished, but he had to try. Graham with all his might made a sideways snake move and grind. Then quickly altered the techno move to Verger's dance fighting moves. His hound was able to pick up speed. The hound ran with a flash like lightening. The blue hound was beside the red one right on the finish line marker. The floating race camera took a picture right as the hounds crossed the finish line.

 

The people hollered and cheered as they waited to see who won. The cameraman gave the winner photo to the judges then to the Chancellor. Dolarhyde looked at the photo of the hounds noses on the white finish line. One was in front by an inch. Dolarhyde took one last look at the photo then made the announcement.

 

“My people. The winner of this years games is Graham 6 of unit 10.” 

 

Everyone cheered with thunderous applause. The players were shocked. They never saw any player perform like Graham before. Budge threw his gloves on the floor in defeat then walked off the stage pissed off.

 

Graham was shocked more then anyone. “I...I won...I WON?” he slowly made a crooked smile in realization. “I did it!”

 

His unit rushed to congratulate him. Katz was the first to hug him hard with excitement then Verger. Everyone came to give their congrats and shake his hand. Two men from his unit lifted Graham on their shoulders for his sweet victory. It was a day that dreams were reality.

 

Graham politely asked the men to put him down. He was feeling abit smothered but very happy. Just then someone tapped on his shoulder from behind.

 

“Let me be the first of your opponents to congratulate you.” Chilton said as he extended his hand.

 

Graham happily accepted the mans hand to shake. “Thank you so much. It is a true honor sir to meet you.”

 

Chilton let out a small laugh. “No Graham 6, the honor is mine.”

 

Graham smiled fondly and the past champion. He suddenly felt nervous around Chilton's presence. Not knowing what to say or do at this moment, Graham let go of the man's hand ready to leave the arena.

 

He didn't get far. “Hey Graham. There's a big after party going on at Club Viper later. Are you going?” Chilton asked.

 

Graham turned around facing a handsome face with sparkling eyes before him. He can clearly see they were indeed green with hazel speckles. “Umm sure? Ok.” he stuttered.

 

“Great! See you then.” Chilton winked, walking off the stage.

 

Graham was abit taken back to what just happened. Was the man flirting with him? He didn't know what to make of it.

 

His night was an overload of changes. First becoming the new games champion and second going on a possible date with the past successor.

 

 

 

*****Heres the music video that gave me this idea for the games:[Greyhound Race](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboaDrHGbA)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that inspired this chapter: Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia.


	5. Chapter 3: Club Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham 6 is giving the VIP treatment. Words of truth are spoken. Many unexpected surprises follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about the editing of this chapter, but here it is. I wanted to show the ups and downs of the city of Avalon for someone like Graham. Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> *Warning: This chapter is NSFW.

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Downtown Avalon was littered with people of all groups wanting to meet the new champion of the games. Graham 6 was giving hugs and handshakes from the slaves who worked in the city. The privileged wanted his picture and acted as though Graham was one of them. He knew it was all for show. They would treat him like dirt tomorrow. Just another soldier slave doing his duty for the privileged and the Chancellor.

 

After the race, Graham's account was immediately uploaded with his 1000 credit reward and his one day license as a citizen. There was no time to waste so Graham hurried to get ready for the after party at Club Viper. First things first, he needed some decent attire. He noticed a trendy boutique two blocks from the night club so he went inside to see what was available. Graham chose an all white 3 piece suit with his shirt open buttoned to show just a little skin on his chest. The suit had a few little precious gems of different colors scattered all over. Graham felt very distinguished and classy.

 

He then casually walked to the night club trying to give himself a boost of self confidence. He took a deep breath and walked toward the club entrance. Tapping his virtual screen to show the bouncers his license, he was escorted VIP style into the very posh night club. The bouncers waved their hands the direction of the elegant dance floor then walked back to the main doors. Graham tried to take in his surroundings. It was like a beautiful dream. The large room was a cascade of crystals and colorful lights. The dance floor had a white glow that made the dancers look like they were dancing on fluffy clouds. They played the most up beat music that Graham could easily move his body to. The bar was pure gold and the shelves were covered with many different bottles of alcohol. There were plush seating areas and VIP lounges. The privileged seated mostly in the fang lounge.

 

If only Katz 2 and Verger 5 could see this place. How he wished his friends could be here, but only the players of the games were giving special permission in the city for one day.

 

Graham spotted Chilton 7 hanging out by the bar. The older man was wearing a sleeveless three piece suit that was dark blue with a white shirt buttoned up to his collar inside the sleeveless jacket. He had a drink in hand and was chatting with a few fellow players of the games. Chilton took a sip from his glass and glanced up to see the new champion standing facing the dance floor. His smile widened at the sight of the handsome young man. Deep down inside he was feeling chemicals of pure want and need.

 

“Excuse me please.” said Chilton to the other players as he walked toward Graham.

 

“Hey! You look great! Like your suit.” Chilton tried to speak up in the noisy club.

 

“Thanks, you look great too.” Graham replied.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Chilton asked gesturing toward the bar.

 

“Sure.” Graham followed. “What are you having?”

 

“Scotch on the rocks.” Chilton said raising his glass.

 

“I'm impressed.” Graham said as he tried to get the attention of the bartender. “I'll have a Vodka and Red Bull.”

 

“Now I'm impressed. Do they let you have alcohol at the mess hall?” Chilton teased.

 

“No. I've only had alcohol once at Chancellor Dolarhyde's victory party years ago. This was the drink they served.” Graham picked up his made drink from the bar then started to take a sip. “This place is amazing.”

 

“It's not bad. I've attended every year for the last 12 years.” Chilton said taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“I'm surprised you're working as a soldier. You're a Lieutenant are you not? You've won the games more then anybody. I mean you are practically a celebrity. You could easily gain citizenship.” Graham said, trying not to stare at Chilton.

 

“I could, but I'm needed in the Army. Our people need someone to look after them.” Chilton said in all seriousness.

 

“What do you mean?” Graham asked. All of the sudden they heard a loud crash hitting the floor. The two men turned around to see where all the commotion was coming from. A tray of drinks a slave waiter was holding sipped from his hands and the drinks spilled all over a privileged in the fang lounge. Graham could see it was Budge 7 who got drenched in alcohol. The man got up in fury grabbing the waiter by his tie tightly.

 

“You miserable cunt! Look at what you did! Do you know how much this suit is worth?” Budge shouted.

 

The waiter begged and pleaded for Budge not to hurt him. Graham and Chilton watched from a distance as the poor waiter was dragged out of the club by Budge 7 and his guards.

 

“Don't you ever get tired of it? This life?” Chilton turned back around with sadness in his voice.

 

“All the time. But this is how the world is now. How the way things are.” Graham stated.

 

Chilton got a little closer into Graham's personal space so only he could hear him. “It doesn't have to be this way. Things must change. People should all be equal.”

 

“You mustn't say such things let alone think them. It's forbidden.” Graham whispered.

 

“It's the truth. People need the truth now more then ever.” Chilton whispered back. He decided to let it go. It was a night of celebration after all even if it was for just one night. “C'mon let me show you around this place.” 

 

Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Graham walked beside Chilton for a tour around the night club. He didn't know why he kept feeling so apprehensive around the older man. He couldn't help it.

 

“You see up there?” Chilton pointed to the second floor of the club. “That's the private VIP lounge of Chancellor Dolarhyde. They say he has massive orgies with women and men. Dozens every night.”

 

Graham made a face of disgust. “He's a slut.”

 

“We're all whores Graham 6. You said so yourself that this is the world now.” Chilton stated matter of fact.

 

Graham couldn't argue with that. “True, but still...eww.”

 

The two men laughed out loud in unison.

 

After, they both stood quietly for a moment listening to the music and nursing on their drinks. The last song of the night began to play. Slow dance type music echoed through the large dance floor.

 

“Care to dance?” Chilton asked, extending his hand.

 

“Is this another race challenge were partaking in?” teased Graham.

 

“No, I just want to dance at least once with the most handsome man of all of Avalon.” Chilton flirted.

 

Graham blushed at the compliment. He didn't know what to say or do. “I...I don't know the moves.”

 

“No worries, I'll show you, C'mon.” Chilton encouraged.

 

Graham took the man's hand trying his best not to tremble as he was lead onto the glowing white dance floor.

 

“Put your hand on my shoulder, then the other in my hand. Like this.” Chilton instructed. “Now don't be alarmed, I'm going to put my other arm around your waist.”

 

“Why would I be alarmed?” Graham said cocking an eyeball.

 

“You're very tense.” Chilton noted.

 

“I'm not tense.” Graham quickly answered.

 

“Of course.” Chilton said amused. “Now just let the music flow through you. Almost like in the games, but nice and slow. There's no race to the finish line here.”

 

Chilton took the lead with Graham following as the couple dance to the soft music. The dance floor was starting to fill with other couples as well. Graham was trying his best not to step all over Chilton's feet. He felt so clumsy and Chilton's movements was light as a feather. Graham glanced up to his dance partner taken in everything about the older man. His well kept hair, his sparkling eyes, the cupids bow of his mouth. Graham wondered how his skin felt so he gently laid his head between Chilton's neck and collarbone for a nuzzle. The patch of skin to his freshly shaved neck was soft. Graham inhaled the mans scent. He smelled so good. Graham was starting to feel chemicals of his own. His senses starting to feel blurry.

 

He looked up at Chilton then which was a big mistake because he can sense the man knew how he was feeling.

 

Both men were breathing heavy, looking into each others eyes. The attraction was there. The timing was right. This night was theirs to savour.

 

Chilton whispered into Graham's ear. “I have an exclusive suite reserved here in the city for the night.”

 

Graham paused a moment to what was just said to him. He looked into Chilton's eyes with pure lust and grabbed the mans hand, rushing them out of the night club.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

There was no romanticism involved ever when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. With the laws stating that everyone belonged to everyone, you could do as you pleased without any attachments. Graham 6 and Chilton 7 knew this. Tonight was nothing more then physical release.

 

The two men quickly stepped into Chilton's suite ready to engage in sexual intercourse. Graham almost ripped off his new suit while Chilton closed the drapes for privacy. He also quickly rid himself of his own suit. Graham got into position on all four on a large lavish king size bed.

 

Chilton got behind the smaller man and started sucking and biting every inch of Graham's skin he could reach. The younger mans neck was covered in hickey marks and small bites, his back looked worse. Katz and Verger would notice for sure, not to mention the other solders, but he could care less. Chilton stepped off the bed for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He applied a generous amount to Graham's hole then to his already hard as steel cock. He went behind Graham and slowly almost painfully slipped inside his tight heat. Both men paused for a moment trying to adjust to the intense sensation. Finally Chilton started to move, slowly at first then started to pound harder.

 

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Harder!” Graham shouted. “Fuck me like a man!”

 

Chilton quicken the pace, fucking harder and faster as Graham wished. The suite was filled with the sounds of heavy grunting and panting. The slap of flesh against flesh. The room smelled of sweat. Both men started to feel like they were about to cum any moment. Their coupling didn't last long as finally Chilton came hard deep inside Graham. The older man breathed a sigh of relief then pulled out of Graham's abused hole. He sat there trying to catch his breath when he noticed Graham didn't cum yet. The younger man was stroking his aching cock, trying so hard for release. Chilton pulled his hand away and started stroking his member. Graham liked the feeling of Chilton's hands on him. The man knew how to touch, how slow and fast to stroke. Graham was on the edge. He was beyond ready to cum. Finally he did just that, splashing all over his stomach, thighs and Chilton's hand. Satisfied, Chilton wiped Graham's release onto the side of the bed then laid down next to him basking in the afterglow. Graham was about to get up and get dressed when a hand wrapped around his arm stopped him.

 

“Hey now, no rush. You could say for awhile. At least rest here with me in this nice soft bed.” Chilton pleaded.

 

Graham looked into his eyes. This was more then just a quick fuck. He knew that Chilton really meant it when he asked him to stay. His eyes told so much. “Alright, but just for a little while. My license expires soon and I don't want to get arrested.”

 

Graham laid back down on the bed to his side facing Chilton. Chilton was on his back so Graham scooted closer and draped an arm around the mans chest. Chilton sighed in content and wrapped his own arm around Graham and started stroking his smooth skin.

 

The couple laid quietly just relaxing and enjoying each others company. Chilton finally broke the silence. “What are you thinking?” he said softy.

 

“Just lots of things. Everything. All of this you know?” Graham answered waving his hand.

 

“I know.” Chilton whispered.

 

“I'm going to fall asleep for abit. Will you wake me before the day gets lights?” Graham asked meaning before the two suns of the planet dawned.

 

“I will.” Chilton yawning, feeling the heaviness of sleep hit him too.

 

Chilton never did stay awake the entire night. He fell asleep wrapped in the arms of his handsome champion with a smile.

 

 

~~~~~

 

The sound of Graham's virtual phone jerked Chilton and himself awake. Graham moaned in annoyance as he pointed his finger to the virtual screen to answer his phone.

 

“Hello?” Graham said groggy.

 

“Graham! Where have you been?” It was Katz 2 and she sounded hysterical. 

 

“Your citizen license expired at midnight. You better hurry back right now! Captain Bloom is already starting count. You know today is the day we scout the woods again to find the Great Red Dragon.”

 

“I'm on my way.” Graham answered hanging up the phone call with the point of his finger.

 

“I better go. I shouldn't be here. You promised you wouldn't let me sleep in.”

 

Chilton rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched Graham quickly get dressed.

 

“I never promised you anything. Besides you look like you needed the rest. I'm sorry.” Chilton apologized.

 

Chilton started to get dressed himself while Graham smoothed out his jacket and pants then headed for the door.

 

“Hey Graham.” Chilton called stopping him. He did that a lot.

 

Graham turn around slowly looking Chilton in the eyes.

 

“Will I see you again?” Chilton wondered.

 

Graham turned he face briefly away in shyness smiling a bright as day smile. He looked at Chilton then. They didn't need the words. His expression spoke volumes. Graham pushed the button on the wall to open the suite door and continued on his way.

 

Yes.

 

They would see each other again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This is starting to look more like a Will/Frederick fiction, but it isn't I promise. This is after all a slow burn story. Hannibal and Will met later on. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Music played in the night club:  
> End of Line - Daft Punk (Tron Legacy soundtrack)  
> Connected (Original Mix) - Melosense
> 
> Song Graham and Chilton slow danced to:  
> Sunset Lover - Petit Biscuit


	6. Chapter 4: In search of The Great Red Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and his Army unit search for The Great Red Dragon. Many unexpected surprises fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter as exciting as possible. Enjoy lovely readers!

**Chapter 4**

 

 

It began like this...

 

The usual routine Graham 6 was customary to wasn't the same today. Morning exercise, mapping out areas where the Red Dragon hunted, lunchtime, practice weapons training and combat, meant nothing to Graham today. If anything, these things got in the way.

 

His thoughts were all on Chilton 7. The man consumed his mind like a virus. Graham felt the happiness bloom inside him. He never thought in a million years he would ever feel this way about anyone. Katz and Verger he cared for deeply, but this was different. This was destiny. The gods brought them together for a reason. Perhaps Chilton was right after all; things must change.

 

His infatuation for Chilton were not the only thing that was changing. When Graham visited the city of Avalon after his great victory, he saw that his kind were suffering. Many of the slaves were sick, underfed, beating to death like wild beasts. Graham was lucky all things considered. Soldiers at least had a roof over their head and food to eat. Even if it did taste terrible. Graham did the selfless thing and gave all his credits away to the slaves. The credits would have giving Graham anything he wanted, but the people were starving and needed the money more then he did.

 

By mid-afternoon Graham's unit was ordered to the east forest to once again search for the last of the Red Dragons. The creature was a very difficult being to track down and hunt. Some say he's the oldest of the dragons and quite possibly the first of his kind. For almost 100 years, the soldiers of Avalon have tried and failed in their great conquest of bringing down this savage creature. It was a sheer waste of man power and resources. The council of the ancient ones and the Chancellor wanted the dragon extinct forever. The soldiers of The Great Red Dragon had no choice. This was their purpose in this life.

 

Live by the code.

 

Fight or die.

 

“Alright troops. Spread out. Today we search for signs that the dragon has hunted here. Be cautious.” Captain Bloom 8 ordered.

 

The soldiers spread out through the tall grass in a meadow outside the deep trees of the forest. They were paired in twos just in case someone ever got lost in the dark and dangerous woods. Katz was paired with Bernardone 4\. At 20 years old, he was the youngest person to ever serve the army. 

 

Graham was paired with Verger. The two friends stepped quietly into the woods, taking in their surroundings for any signs of life. Graham inspected the ground for tracks, but only found those of small animals. Verger looked up to the trees, watching for anything that looked suspicious flying by. The silence was madness for Verger. The bruises and bite marks scattered all over Graham's skin made her curious as to what happened between Chilton and himself last night. He must have had a great time with the man. Graham even showed up late for count this morning which hardly ever happened. She had questions to ask Graham of his one night of passion. It was eating away at her.

 

“So you and Chilton 7. How did it go last night huh? Does he have a big dick?” She grinned mischievously.

 

“This is neither the time nor place to talk about this ok? And I don't want to talk about his dick to you. It's not like that.” Graham quietly barked out.

 

Verger raised her eyebrow. “Not like what? I tell you all the time about my past sexual experiences.”

 

“Yeah and I don't want to hear about them alright? I don't need to know every detail.” he said irritated.

 

“Relax Graham.” Verger raised her hands up. “I meant no offense. I just thought you wanted to share about your big night that's all.”

 

“Well I don't.” 

 

The discussion was over. Verger let the man be. She will eventually find out what went on between Graham and Chilton even if she had to talk to Chilton personally.

 

“Graham! Verger! Over here quick.” 

 

The companions rushed to the location of where Katz was calling them. They stopped midpoint to an open area of the wood near a creek.

 

“Dragon tracks.” Katz pointed to the muddy ground. 

 

The four soldiers immediately pressed their micro chip on their hand to activate their digital weapons. Cocked and loaded, they pointed their rifles every direction like a compass. Bernardone 4 was shaking like a leaf, trying to steady his hands that held his weapon.

 

“This isn't practice kid. Suck it up.” Graham told Bernardone.

 

“I'm not that much older then you Graham, why do you always call me a kid?” Bernardone stared at him.

 

Graham turned to face the boy. “Because you are one. Now calm yourself, stay on high alert, and take the safety off your rifle.” Graham knew very well that the boy wasn't prepared for any of this.

 

Bernardone looked at his digital rifle twice then slowly turned off the safety. The small group quietly followed the tracks in hopes to find any signs of the Red Dragon close by. Graham wanted to call his Captain on his virtual phone but thought better of it. He didn't want to make any noise just in case the creature was near. They walked a good 2 miles throughout the forest till they reached a dead end. The tracks were gone.

 

“This is hopeless. We're not going to catch him this way.” Katz said in frustration. “He could just fly away or hide on the other side of the planet. We've tracked this monster for over 100 miles and nothing!”

 

“She's right. The beast is way too clever. We should go back.” Bernardone turned around, but Graham put his hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

 

“It's not a question of him being clever. We have to try a new approach.” Graham said. The small group gathered around closer to listen to what the young man has to say. “We have tried everything right? Well almost everything. The ways we have been using to track the beast are not working. We need to come up with a new solution.”

 

Just then the group heard the rustling of branches and leaves and aimed their rifles toward the direction of the sounds. Bloom 8 and the rest of the unit appeared out of the bushes. The group breathed a sigh of relief and lowered their weapons.

 

“Did you find anything?” Bloom asked.

 

“Nothing but a dead end ma'am.” Verger answered. “Graham 6 here thinks we need to come up with a new plan.”

 

“Does he now?” Bloom wondered. She slowly walked toward Graham to observe the man. “Perhaps. Tell me soldier...what do you suggest?” 

 

Graham started to stroke his chin, thinking if he were the dragon, where would he hide. “I don't recall the Army ever looking in the bodies of water on this planet. The oceans, lakes, rivers, watering holes, those can be perfect hiding places for the dragon. We never questioned if he could adapt underwater.”

 

The unit of soldiers looked to each other then nodded their agreement. It was a good plan. Bloom was especially impressed. “Well done Graham. This is definitely something that needs to be done, but we don't have any scuba diving equipment on us right now. Looks like were going to have to call it a day. Pack it up people. Time to head back.” she waved.

 

The army unit marched out of the woods back to the meadow. Graham followed behind, wanting to protect the end of the line. Suddenly a hand appeared from the large leaves of a plant, grabbing Graham by the arm. Graham was jerked into the foliage. He was about to strike his attacker when a hand covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. “Shh...It's only me.” Chilton whispered.

 

“What are you doing here?” Graham whispered in shock, shoving the man playfully. “Your unit isn't tracking the east woods.”

 

“I had to see you again.” Chilton smiled. “We have time to mess around before my troops notice me gone longer then need be. By the gods I've missed you.”

 

Chilton tried to nuzzle at Graham's neck at a place he hadn't marked yet. He was about to leave a hickey when Graham  hesitantly pushed him away. “I can't. We're leaving now back to base.”

 

Chilton sighed in disappointment. “Then see me tonight. Do you know where the sugar flower gardens are located?”

 

“Well yes. But I...”

 

Chilton put his finger to the mans mouth to hush him. “Please say you will meet me there tonight. Say yes.”

 

Graham was about to answer when he heard Katz calling out his name. “Graham? Graham. Where are you?”

 

“I'll be right there.” Graham hollered. “I just had to stop to...take a piss. I won't be long.”

 

“Ok then, hurry up. Our unit is flying out.” Katz stepped back a few feet giving the man some privacy.

 

“I really do have to go.” Graham whispered to Chilton, but then suddenly the man did something quite surprising. He touched the tip of his nose to Graham's and rubbed. Graham was in shock to say the least.

 

“Did you just kiss me?” Graham whispered remembering that he needed to breathe.

 

Chilton smiled and held Graham tightly into his arms. “Now you have to say yes.”

 

On Avalon, Eskimo kissing was the only real sign of affection and endearment. Married couples only did this. Which is why Graham was so surprised that Chilton would even do such an act like this with him.

 

Graham looked into the eyes of his true one. He gently stroked his hand on the back of Chilton's neck then pressed his nose right back to Chilton's to return the nose rub.

 

“Yes.” he answered.

 

Chilton smiled as wide has he could till his face hurt. “I like you Graham.”

 

“I like you too, Chilton.” Graham hugged him goodbye then ran back to Katz ready to leave the woods.

 

Today was just filled with so many unexpected surprises.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Dolarhyde's palace...

 

The Chancellor was lazily sitting on a lounge chair in his private chambers receiving a blowjob from a young man of his personal harem. Dolarhyde was so tense he could cut it like a knife. He had a lot on his mind. The anniversary of his leadership was coming up. There was much to be done. Nothing was getting accomplished. He needed results from Froideveaux 5 and he needed them now. He thought some pleasure to his rod would help him relax, but it did nothing. He wasn't in the mood to cum.

 

“Enough.” Dolarhyde told the boy, pushing him off his cock.

 

“My lord am I not pleasing you correctly? I can do better.” The boy tried to reach for the Chancellor's cock again, when Dolarhyde slapped the boys hand away and stood up on his feet.

“I said that's enough! Get out!” Dolarhyde shouted. 

 

The boy tried to regain his footing and quickly left the room, closing the door with a loud click. Dolarhyde tucked his cock back into his metal loin cup when he heard knocking at his chamber doors.

 

“WHAT?” he yelled.

 

Froideveaux 5 opened the door and let himself in and bowed down before the Chancellor.

 

“My Lord, you are not going to believe this, but I found a match!” Froideveaux said excited.

 

Dolarhyde's anger quickly cooled to one of eager curiosity.

 

“Any others?” Dolarhyde demanded.

 

“Just one. I looked through every DNA file in the whole kingdom like you instructed. See for yourself.” Froideveaux opened his virtual screen and slid the results into Chancellor Dolarhyde's virtual screen. Dolarhyde looked upon the results with widened eyes.

 

“The last surviving royal blood line. We're changing history. Avalon has a long lost heir to the throne!” Froideveaux happily exclaimed.

 

Dolarhyde looked long and hard at the photo of the person with the DNA match.

 

“Of course it had to be you.” Dolarhyde whispered to himself. He touched his hand to the face on the file of the DNA match. “You truly are unique.”

 

The Chancellor quickly closed his screen and looked upon his assistant. “Does anyone else know of this?” he asked as he circled Froideveaux.

 

“No my lord. Only you and I.” Froideveaux answered.

 

“Any other copies of the file floating around?” Dolarhyde got closer to his assistant's back.

 

“No...my lord. The files are in both my data lab and your personal data frame.” Froideveaux answered, turning his head slightly toward Dolarhyde.

 

“Good.” Dolarhyde grinned. In a flash, he wrapped his arm in a chock hold around Froideveaux's neck, snapping it like a twig.

 

The man's body fell to the floor. He was death process now.

 

“Guards!” Dolarhyde shouted.

 

The royal guards immediately rushed inside the Chancellor's chamber waiting for orders.

 

“I caught my assistant stealing from the royal treasury. Get rid of it!” Dolarhyde lied.

 

Two guards quickly picked up Froideveaux's body by the arms and dragged his lifeless form out of the palace.

 

Dolarhyde walked toward the remaining guard left in the room. “Bring me Graham 6 from unit 10. Send him here to my private chambers unharmed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens! Till next time. ;)
> 
> Music that inspired the beginning writings of this chapter:
> 
> Halcyon Days - Mokhov  
> Read My Mind (Pet Shop Boys Stars Are Blazing Mix) - The Killers (ThriveMix 04 album)


	7. Chapter 5: The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham 6 meets Chancellor Dolarhyde 8 for the first time. Chilton 7 makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took me longer to write then what I wanted, but I think it was well worth it. Enjoy dear readers!

**Chapter 5**

 

 

The spacecraft of unit 10 landed back to their home base just before dusk. The soldiers were tired and hungry so Captain Bloom gave them permission to go to the mess hall for dinner, wash up, and back to their pods for sleep.

 

After dinner, Graham wanted to take a hot steamy shower before calling it a night. Just as he was about to open the doors to the washroom, two of the royal guards appeared out of nowhere.

 

Graham looked to see who they were here for, but it turned out, they were here for him.

 

“Graham 6?” One of the guards asked.

 

“Yes?” Graham replied puzzled.

 

“Come with us please. The Chancellor wants a word with you.” The other guard put his hand to Graham's back, gently pushing the young man to move his legs.

 

Graham almost tripped over his own legs startled at the treatment. “Have I done something wrong?” he pleaded.

 

“Just come with us.” The second guard ordered.

 

The soldiers of unit 10 watched with wonder as one of their own was taken to Dolarhyde's palace. “What is that all about?” questioned Verger as she and Katz watched in the distance.

 

“Beats me.” Katz shrugged.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

Chancellor Dolarhyde was looking into his vanity mirror preparing for the arrival of the young soldier. He shaped up his buzz cut hair then applied black liner to his eyes. As his started spraying cologne to his neck, he heard the loud knocking of his chamber doors.

 

“Enter.” he said, standing up from his dressing table. The guard opened the door and motioned for Graham to step inside. Graham looked to the guard then finally to Dolarhyde. The guard closed the door softly and Graham quickly bowed down before the supreme leader of Avalon.

 

“You wanted to see me, my lord?” Graham asked softly.

 

Dolarhyde smiled a devilish grin to the prize before his feet. “At ease soldier.” Dolarhyde commanded kindly. Graham rose to his feet and Dolarhyde took the opportunity to look upon the young mans features. He was very handsome. _“This is going to be fun.”_ thought Dolarhyde. _“I'm going to play this game of cat and mouse very carefully.”_

 

Graham looked at Dolarhyde's appearance for just a moment. The powerful man was dressed in practically nothing. He wore a steel chest plate with a carved skull of a dragon. His nipples were pierced with long silver rings. A silver hangman skeleton dangled to his navel and stopped to a steel loin cup that served to cover his genitals. His feet were fashioned with well crafted tall leather boots with sharp steel studs. The only cloth thing about his outfit was a long flowing black silk cap with a hood that draped his strong shoulders.

 

Graham stood up and tried not to look at the Chancellor's face unless he was spoken to.

 

“Graham 6, sergeant from unit 10 of the Army of The Great Red Dragon. I never did give my congratulations to you on your sweet victory of the games.” Dolarhyde said as he walked back and forth between Graham and himself.

 

“Thank you my lord. I am honored that you wanted to congratulate me personally.” Graham answered.

 

“Captain Bloom 8 tells me you are one of the best in her fleet.” Dolarhyde complimented as he started to walk around to the back of the young soldier.

 

Graham almost blushed at the sentiment. “I do wish to please you, my lord. To please the people of Avalon.”

 

Dolarhyde looked up and down Graham's body and slowly licked his bottom lip. “You do indeed.” he said husky. He quickly walked back around to Graham's front before the young man could turn around to see the lust in his eyes.

 

“I'm told that you gave away all of your winning credits? To the slaves no less?” mocked Dolarhyde.

 

“I did. It's not a crime is it?” Graham glared.

 

“Of course not, my young sergeant. That was very generous of you to donate your winnings to the scum of Avalon.” Dolarhyde smirked as he headed for his mini bar.

 

“Scum of Avalon? Their my people. I'm one of them!” Graham blinked. He could not believe what he was hearing. The man had some nerve. He didn't care if Dolarhyde was his supreme leader. He was not going to stand there and let the man ridicule his people.

 

“And you can help them.” Dolarhyde assured him as he picked out a champagne bottle from his mini fridge. He sat the bottle in a silver bucket filled with ice to stay chilled. “As you well know, this October 13th marks the 700th year anniversary of my families leadership. Tomorrow morning at first light, I will announce to the people of Avalon the one I have chosen to be my bride.”

 

“Your bride?” Graham said confused. “But I thought the law said you could only marry a person of royal...”

 

“Laws change, young soldier.” Dolarhyde interrupted. 

 

“I've already spoken with the council of the ancient ones and they approve of me getting married.” Dolarhyde spoke half the truth. The council did indeed approve of marriage, but they didn't know anything of Graham's royal bloodline.

 

The wheels in Graham's head kept turning as he tried to absorb all this new information. “I don't understand. What does this got to do with me?”

 

Dolarhyde lingered to the younger man till he was in his personal space. “Isn't it obvious? I have chosen you, Graham 6, to be my wife.” he purred, gently caressing Graham's face.

 

Graham shook his head a little, feeling chills down his spine from the uninvited touching. He stepped back, giving himself distance away from the Chancellor.

 

“You can have anyone in the city. What do you really want?” Graham asked, with bitterness.

 

Dolarhyde chuckled at the mans confidence. “Avalon has been without a ruler for 700 years. It is a time of change. This planet needs strong rulers. We need to show our alien enemies that we are the conquers not the conquered. And why not you as my equal successor? You should never doubt your self-worth. You're strong, brave, smart, beautiful, and care a great deal for the people.”

 

Dolarhyde walked back to his mini bar to retrieve two champagne glasses from a cupboard. He then corked open the chilled champagne bottle and started filling the glasses. He picked up the full glasses and handed one to Graham. “This is an opportunity of a lifetime Graham 6. Don't squander it.”

 

Graham didn't know how to feel or what to think about any of this. It was happening all so sudden. If he married Dolarhyde, he could be doing a great service for his people. He would as Dolarhyde noted, help them. If he refused, it would mean some serious consequences and Graham was scared that the Chancellor would have him killed. Or worse, kill the ones he cared for especially Chilton 7. He glanced at the bubbles floating in his champagne glass then looked up at Dolarhyde. “I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?” he realized.

 

“Not really.” Dolarhyde answered in all seriousness. He held up his champagne glass for a toast. “To new beginnings.”

 

Graham slowly held his glass in return. The soft chime of the glasses sealing his fate.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

It was almost midnight and Chilton 7 still waited for his true one to meet him. He rocked his body back and forth on a bench as he took in the breath-taken scenery. The sugar flower gardens were...well just that. Flowers of the planet that had the texture of graduated sugar crystals. Most of the trees and bugs were hybrids so all the life in the garden glowed in the dark. The butterflies were Chilton's favorite. They reminded him of Graham's leg tattoo. Chilton wondered what was taking Graham so long to get here. Was he ever going to show up? Did the man change his mind? Endless questions flooded his brain it almost hurt.

 

Chilton was about to give up and walk back to his unit when he heard someone coming. Chilton stood up to see who was there. Coming out of the thick flowery vines was Graham. Chilton smiled and leaped forward to hug him. “Where have you been? I was beginning to worry that you would never come.”

 

Chilton raised his head to look into Graham's eyes. His expression of happiness turn to concern when he saw the look of melancholy on Graham's face. “What's wrong? Did something happen? Your friends, are they alright?”

 

“Their fine.” Graham answered, raising his palm. “There's something I need to tell you. This can't wait.”

 

“Sounds serious.” Chilton said, extending his arm to the direction of the bench. “Please sit. Tell me what's going on?”

 

Graham sat down next to Chilton and looked down on the ground. He was afraid to look him in the eyes. He felt unshed tears forming from inside. “I saw Chancellor Dolarhyde today...well was forced to see him today.”

 

Chilton raised his eyebrows. “You met Dolarhyde?”

 

“Yes.” Graham answered. “He wants to marry me?”

 

“HE WHAT?” Chilton said loudly. “That's impossible. He cannot marry you. You're not royalty.”

 

“I know.” Graham agreed. “But he says he has the approval of the council and he can chose to marry anyone he wants. He will be announcing it first thing in the morning.”

 

Chilton reached for Graham's sweet face with both hands and started panting. He was overwhelmed with every emotion at all once. “He doesn't deserve you.”

 

Graham gently put his hands to Chilton's arms and closed in to give the man an Eskimo kiss. “I have no choice. I have to marry him. I could be helping our people live a better life.”

 

“There are other ways besides marriage Graham.” Chilton bitterly said as he stood up and rubbed at his temple. 

 

Graham looked down once again to the ground.

 

“I'm sorry.” Chilton apologized. He thought very carefully at what he wanted to say to Graham. A secret he kept hidden for the young man's protection. “I am going to tell you something and you are not allowed to repeat it.”

 

Graham looked up at him confused.

 

Chilton sat back down next to Graham closely so only they could hear one another in case somebody happened to walk right by. “For months, I've been assembling a rebellion against the Chancellor and the council of the ancient ones. We have put together ideas on how to destroy them and try to find a way to restore peace to the people of Avalon.”

 

It was Graham this time who stood up. “What you suggest is treason. You cannot stop a nation of leaders with just a handful of bandits.”

 

“We can and we will!” Chilton raised his voice then stood up to face him. “I've seen the use of Dolarhyde's power, you have seen it too. Enough is enough Graham! We must put a stop to him.”

 

Chilton deeply sighed then started pacing the garden walk way. “I still don't get it. Why you? Why does he want to marry you? He has a whole palace of suitors and yet he chooses a slave. Somethings not right here. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.”

 

Graham walked toward Chilton and held him tightly in an embrace. “Please don't do anything foolish. I don't want to see you get hurt. I could not bear the sorrow.”

 

Graham nuzzled his face between Chilton's neck and collarbone, inhaling his scent. Locking it in his memory. “I have to go back. I'm being moved to the palace first thing in the morning.” He hesitantly let go of his true one, fighting tears. Graham turned around back to the flowery vines when Chilton made one of his famous attempts at stopping him.

 

“What day is the wedding?” Chilton hollered.

 

“October 13th. The ceremony is being held in Dolarhyde's largest spaceship.” Graham replied.

 

“Graham, that's in 2 days!” Chilton was shocked that the Chancellor wanted to get married so soon. “I'm going to fix this. I promise.”

 

“Then may the gods be with you on your quest.” Graham blessed, then left Chilton alone in the garden.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

That very night, shortly after Graham went back to his unit, Chilton sneaked into the city of Avalon through hidden passageways that tunneled right to Dolarhyde's palace.

 

Very carefully he stepped into the guards quarters. He needed a disguise. So he stole a pair of holographic black shorts and black Nike high top sneakers. He took off his holographic white shorts and sneakers then slipped on the stolen uniform quickly. He tipped toed back to his secret exit and placed his own clothes there. He would need them when he returned to his unit.

 

Chilton then tipped toed throughout the great halls of the palace searching for anything he could find that might be of interest. He noticed a shadow of a form from the right hand side of the hall. Chilton quickly hid behind a curtain. He spied with the corner of his eye someone walking out of what looked to be a secret room from a wall with no door. The shadow figure disappearing to the left hand corner to another hallway and Chilton made his move quickly to enter onto the secret room. He just barely made it inside and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in relief.

 

Getting his bearings, Chilton scanned the room to see what was inside. It looked like a computer lab of sorts. He walked closer to the main controls and looked up to a large modem screen. The computer was still on and unlocked so Chilton looked around for the mouse of the computer. He found the control gloves on a nearby table and put them on. He point clicked through files quickly glancing through them.

 

Most of it was useless. Junk files, old data, but then something else caught his eye. A file that said Baltimore. He opened the file and saw a list. Inside were the names of many people. Names that were way too familiar:  **Alana Bloom** ,  **Margot Verger** ,  **Beverly Katz** ,  **Tobias Budge** ,  **Francis Dolarhyde** ... “What by all the gods is this?” Chilton whispered. His jaw dropped when he saw two names that could not possibly be a coincidence:  **Frederick Chilton** ,  **Will Graham** . 

 

Chilton gasped, putting his hand to his mouth. “This is one of many files from the DNA bank. These people, they are us...we are them.” Chilton tried pulling himself together. He was running out of time. He needed to hurry. Chilton point clicked on the name  **Will Graham** and scanned its contents. It was all so technical so Chilton skimmed through it till he found what he was looking for. The DNA strand of Graham 6. Next to the strand was the ancestral tree. He read through all the names till he saw a few from the 9 th century that were part of a royal family. 

 

“That's why the Chancellor wants to marry Graham. Because he's....OH I've got to stop the wedding! Graham doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He's our rightful king of Avalon.” he panicked softly. Chilton made a copy of the file and sled it into his virtual screen. He quickly put everything back the way it was and carefully fled the palace. 

 

There was much planing to do and so little time. Chilton needed to gather up his rebellion troops immediately.

 

They needed to save their future king.

 

 

 

*Here's a picture of what Dolarhyde's outfit looks like: [On my tumblr](http://aletter2elise.tumblr.com/image/177823063355).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that inspired the scene of Graham and Chilton in the gardens:
> 
> The Highest Journey - M83


	8. Chapter 6: The Wedding/Plan Your Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Dolarhyde prepare for their wedding. A rebellion has begone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me all night to finish. I wanted to get it all written out while my notes were still fresh in my head. Its pretty late and I'm tired so I hope you all can understand this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

 

**Chapter 6**

 

 

Chilton 7 didn't sleep at all that night. He rushed to his base, unit 1 to spread the word that he needed his rebels assembled for an emergency meeting. The rebels quickly gathered to their hiding underground base. Chilton explained of his important discovery: The DNA files, the cloning, the numbers on everyone's back representing how many times they were created, Dolarhyde's plans to marry Graham 6 so he could be king. Everything! The whole rebellion was shocked to say the least and wanted to do their part in saving their future king from the hands of the wicked Chancellor.

 

This still wasn't enough. Chilton needed to tell the people of Avalon the truth. There had to be some way to broadcast a live message for everyone to see. Time was of the essence and Chilton could already see the people gathering near Dolarhyde's palace for the big announcement. He rushed to unit 10 hoping Graham was still on the base. He looked all over the pods, the mess hall, washrooms, training field, but couldn't find him anywhere. Distressed, he ran out to the middle of the base till he saw a female soldier with the number 2 tattooed on her back. Chilton guessed it had to be Katz so he ran towards her.

 

The young woman turned around to see who was approaching her. Chilton was taken by surprise for just a moment on her stunning beauty. He put those thoughts aside and focused on his mission. “Hey. Wheres Graham 6?” Chilton panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

“The royal guards took him early this morning right after Dolarhyde's speech. It happened all so quickly. We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.” Katz lowered her head in sadness.

 

“I have to find him. I need to stop the wedding before it's too late!” Chilton said hysterical.

 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Katz offered.

 

Chilton looked at her a moment then a light blub of an idea just hit him. “Actually, there is. Who's in charge of communications on this unit?”

 

“I am.” Katz answered. “Why?”

 

“I need to broadcast to everyone on this planet of Dolarhyde's deception.” Chilton looked all around and noticed to troops heading for their spacecrafts. “Where is everyone going?”

 

“Graham requested to the Chancellor that the entire Army of Avalon attend the wedding ceremony.” Katz answered.

 

“We could use this to our advantage.” Chilton said in wonderment.

 

“What is going on exactly?” Katz asked curious.

 

“I'll explain everything on the way. C'mon, I need you to help me with the broadcast on the spaceship.” Chilton and Katz ran to meet up with his rebellion troops as they hatched up a plan of action.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Hours later on Dolarhyde's largest spaceship – The North Star...

 

The royal servants cleaned and dressed Graham 6 in preparation of his wedding. He was fashioned from head to toe in gold and precious jewels. His ceremonial wardrobe was a gold medal chest plate that had the carving of the Great Red Dragon. His loin cloth that covered his front and back was gold silk that went down to his ankles. His shoes were gold ribbon tied sandals and his finger nails and toe nails were well manicured with french tips.

 

As the servants brushed his hair and filed his finger and toe nails, Graham just sat there blanked faced, tears falling down from his face one at a time. He thought about his old life in Avalon, his friends Katz and Verger, but most of all, his true one Chilton 7. He may never see them again. He felt like he was letting everyone down for he was about to marry a man he hated.

 

The royal servants were finishing up with their task when all of the sudden, the groom-to-be Dolarhyde 8, let himself in uninvited into Graham's private cabin. Graham stood up then bowed down before his fiancé.

 

“You look ravishing my darling.” Dolarhyde purred as he gestured Graham to rise. He tried to give his future bride an Eskimo kiss when Graham turned his head away in disgust.

 

“What? No kiss for your future husband? No matter. There will be plenty of time to share our affections on our wedding night.” He chucked.

 

He extended the palm of his hand for Graham to take. “It is time.”

 

The couple spoke not a word as they walked to the great hall to the ships doom where the ceremony was about to began.

 

All of the council of the ancient ones, the privileged and the soldiers of the entire Army of the Great Red Dragon were there. Most of the council and privileged were surprised that the Chancellor picked a common soldier for his bride, most of the soldiers seemed happy. But no one in the doom really knew the truth of it all. Chilton was determined to let all the people on the ship and back on planet Shin Sekai know once and for all.

 

As Dolarhyde and Graham walked hand and hand on a long red carpet to the platform where the Bishop stood waiting to begin the wedding ceremony, Chilton was at work in the ships main control frame. Katz was getting the necessary equipment ready to record Chilton's speech to the people. She overrided the system so the recording would live stream not only on the ship, but to every ultra high definition screen in Avalon. Katz opened her virtual screen to pop out her floating camcorder, hooked it to the ships mainframe, then pointed her finger to Chilton to signal him that she was now recording.

 

Chilton stood up and looked to the lens of the camcorder.

 

“People of Avalon: I am Lieutenant Chilton 7 of unit 1. I am here talking to you now because our future is being threatened by the very people who run this planet. The council of the ancient ones and the Chancellor will stop at nothing to keep this way of life as they see fit. Some has lost their freedom. Some have lost their lives. Some have lost their humanity. And now this. Chancellor Dolarhyde 8. Only wanting to marry one of our own so he can be king. We have been deceived and so has our true future king – Graham 6 of unit 10, is the last of the royal blood line. I have the proof right here on my screen...” Chilton opened his virtual screen to show Graham's DNA results.

 

 

Meanwhile...

 

Dolarhyde and Graham were up on the platform listening to the words from the Bishop of bonding matrimony. After the holy man finished his speech, Dolarhyde was the first to receive his ring. He placed his ring finger into the tattoo ring generator. The mechanical ink pin running around his finger, creating his glowing tattoo wedding ring.

 

 

In the ships main control deck...

 

“We have all be lied to.” Chilton continued. “We were not just grown in a lab, we are copies of actual people who used to live real lives! Our government thinks that we will not find out the truth and put up a fight? Well I say they are wrong! Ask yourselves...Are you willing to fight for freedom?...Are you willing to fight for peace?...Are you willing to fight for your future king?...In the name of the rebellion, we ask you to join us. Help us save our future. Help us save Graham 6.”

 

Katz turned off her camcorder and followed Chilton out to the ships cargo deck where all of the rebels waited for Chilton to give the signal.

 

Chilton pressed his micro chip on his hand activating his digital sword. He held his sword up in the air and shouted “Long live our rightful king!”

 

“Long live our rightful king!” the rebels shouted back as they ran out of the cargo deck to the location of the great doom.

 

In the ceremonial doom...

 

It was Graham's turn to receive the ring. Just as he was about to feel the needle kiss of the ink pin, the glass from the high doom window shattered. A man swing from a cord then landed smoothy on the platform. A sword high in the air for combat and eyes shooting daggers at Dolarhyde, stood Chilton 7 ready for action.

Graham smiled so brightly even the angels in the heavens would be blinded. Dolarhyde was full of rage. “Treacherous foolish soldier.” Dolarhyde sneered, activation his own sword.

 

“Graham run!” Chilton yelled.

 

Dolarhyde and Chilton clashed their digital swords hard together. The loud sound of metal starting a domino effect of a battle just beginning.

 

Graham quickly ran into the crowd of people all over the doom. Everyone in the ceremonial doom didn't see the broadcast, but Katz informed the soldiers of every unit of Chilton's plan. After Chilton crashed the ceremony and the rebels opened to doors ready for battle, the soldiers also activated their weapons. The rebels and soldiers fought against the royal guards and privileged in a bloodthirsty battle. It was a war between good and evil. Fight or die as the code of the Army of The Great Red Dragon always had to live by. Graham activated his sword and tried his best to fight his way out of the never ending crowd when suddenly he was grabbed and put behind a wall.

 

“No fear. I am Gideon 6 from unit 1.” the soldier introduced.

 

“From Chilton's unit.” Graham stated matter of fact.

 

“Yes. C'mon, follow me, hurry.” Gideon grabbed Graham's hand and led him out of the doom. They ran through hallways trying to avoid the royal guards. Gideon then pushed a button opening a door to a room cabin for them to hide.

 

“Here, put this on. So you can camouflage yourself from the guards.” Gideon handed Graham his unit 10 Army uniform. Graham understood and quickly rid himself of his wedding clothes and into his holographic white shorts and Nike high top sneakers. Gideon turn away, giving the man some privacy as he looked through his virtual screen, selecting a different weapon. Rifle in hand, he motioned for Graham to follow him back through the long hallways of the spacecraft.

 

“Where are we going?” Graham asked as they ran.

 

“To the rendezvous point. Chilton will meet you there.” Gideon answered. The men quick ran unsuspected from the guards till finally Gideon found the floor of the escape pod deck. He led Graham into one of the pods. “Stay here, I'm going to go back and help the others.”

 

“I'll go with you. I can fight. I need to save Chilton.” Graham demanded.

 

“No. Chilton wants you here safe. No harm should ever come to you.” Gideon advised, turning to the direction of the door.

 

Graham raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What is so important about me?”

 

Gideon turned around to face Graham, then deeply sighed. “Chilton should be the one telling you this, but you are the last of the royal bloodline. That's why the Chancellor wanted to marry you. To overthrow your rule as our future king.”

 

“A prince. You're saying I'm a prince?” Graham could not believe it.

 

“That's exactly what I'm saying. Now please, stay here, you need to be safe.” Gideon pleaded.

 

He stepped out of the escape pod and headed for the exit doors. He didn't make it far, for two of the royal guards attacked him. They guards had swords in their hands so Gideon quickly altered his weapon back to a sword as well. The clashing of the digital metal echoed throughout the pod deck. There was kicking of legs to shins and fists trying to hit jaws. Swinging of the swords, trying to aim for vital organs. Gideon struck one of the guards down by slitting his throat. The other guard was still trying to strike Gideon down. The guard tried to cut open Gideon's stomach, but the brave man stepped back. Gideon then tried to slash the guards legs to knock out his feet, but the man was too quick and kicked his own leg back at Gideon, knocking him down. Gideon's body hit the red button outside of Graham's escape pod. It caused a chain reaction of closing the pod door completely and turning on the escape pod to launch. Gideon got up on his feet in a flash and stabbed his sword into the guard's heart, killing him instantly. He quickly ran to a nearby window.

 

“NO GRAHAM! NOT YET.” Gideon panicked as he watched in horror as the escape pod fled into the depths of space.

 

“NO!” Graham screamed, looking out his pod window. He could have swore he not only saw Gideon, but also Chilton from the ships window of The North Star.

 

Graham rushed to the main control panel of the escape pod trying to turn the ship back around.

 

Escape Pod launched. Setting ship to autopilot. The computer said.

 

“What do I do? I've never flown a spacecraft before!” Graham panicked. “Computer, turn the ship back around!”

 

Negative. Coordinates needed for destination. The computer replied.

 

Graham flipped every switch and pushed every button trying to take the ship off of the autopilot.

 

Warning. Sensory overload. The computer warned as the ship started flashing a bright red light inside the pod.

 

Graham placed his hands on his forehead in distress trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, the ship started sparking, like something hit it. The pod rocked back and forth out of control. Looking back at the main controls, he noticed a lever. Thinking it might be what controlled the steering of the pod, Graham pushed the lever forward.

 

Ship set for light speed. All passengers must fasten their seat belts. The computer announced.

 

“NO! Not light speed!” Graham yelled. He hurried to a seat and quickly fastened his seat belt. In a flash the ship sped through outer space passing through planets and galaxies. The ship then sped to a black hole. The tiny vessel got sucked in like a vacuum, going through the black worm-like tunnel. The ship continued through the never ending nothing and Graham was starting to feel the cabin pressure making him sleepy. He was knocked out unconscious.

 

The ship went on for what seemed like eternity, till at last, the black hole ended and the ship sped right out of it. The ship was breaking apart. It couldn't take anymore of the damage afflicted to it.

 

Warning. Severe damage to ship engine. Preparing ship for emergency landing to nearest inhabitable planet. The computer announced.

 

The ship coordinated itself to a planet with one moon. The tiny pod started skipping all on the planets atmosphere, causing it to glow like a comet. As such, it started shooting down to the planets ground like a meteor. It landed hard into a large body of water, crashing on sight.

 

The crash woke Graham awake instantly. He gasped for air as the pod started filling with water. He quickly inhaled a deep breath of what air was left in the ship and dived underwater. He swam up till he hit the surface. He gasped and coughed, trying to fill his lungs back up with oxygen. Graham swam to the nearest surface finding a large rocky shoreline. He climbed up onto the rock ledge and looked at the crash sight, then looked up to the night sky.

 

“Chilton.” he whispered as he looked at the sky in sadness.

 

Graham was so exhausted he plopped on the rock surface trying to catch his breath. He then laid down and shut his eyes. There was nothing else he could do tonight. He let the bliss of sleep take over his body. He would figure everything out in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! ;)
> 
> Music that inspired the wedding/battle of this chapter:
> 
> The Transference - Xmen Apocalypse soundtrack  
> Pyramid Collapse - also the Xmen Apocalypse soundtrack


	9. Chapter 7: The Old World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham 6 has crash landed in a strange place and meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends, this is it! As we say goodbye to the world of Shin Sekai, we say hello to the world of Earth. In this story, Hannibal speaks Lithuanian and Graham speaks Japanese. Too bad the archive doesn't have the option for us to publish our work in different fonts. So that there is no confusion, I tried to separate Hannibal and Graham's speaking language the best way possible:
> 
> The Bold Font is Hannibal speaking Lithuanian.  
> The Underlined Font is Graham speaking Japanese.
> 
> Hope this helps. As always, enjoy dear readers!

 

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Lithuania 715 A.D. 8 th Century

10 hours since crash landing...

 

 

 

Graham's dreams plagued him. He kept hearing voices and seeing people all at once. He eyes moved rapidly in closed lids of REM sleep. He tossed and turned, the dream was a mix of his memories...

 

 

_Katz 2: “All will be well I know it.”_

 

_Verger 5: “Graham 6 here thinks we need to come up with a new plan.”_

 

_Dolarhyde 8: “And you can help them.”_

 

_Chilton 7: “It doesn't have to be this way. Things must change.”_

 

_Gideon 6: “Now please, stay here, you need to be safe.”_

 

_The Maroon Eyed Man: “I can never entirely predict you, Will.”_

 

_Chilton 7: “Graham...”_

 

Chilton echoed, as a door slammed shut, jerking Graham awake.

 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and moaned. His head felt like it was being hit with a jackhammer. He looked all around his strange surroundings. It was too strange to him. Everything smelled different. He could smell pine from the trees in the woods, the dirt from the ground, the smell of fish from the lake. Nothing smelled sweet like it did on Shin Sekai. It also felt so cold. This place had only one sun. Graham felt like everything was going to turn into ice. He didn't like it.

 

Graham stood up and saw what was left of his ship. Pieces of the wreckage floating on the lakes surface. He saw the S.O.S beacon floating in the water. Graham quickly dived into the water to retrieve it. He kept making multiple trips underwater to salvage what supplies were left of the crash. He found a case with a computer box and opened it up. He looked through the menu and found a file with multiple weapons.

 

“Alright. Weapon upgrades.” he said to himself happily. He placed his micro chipped hand to the screen to download the weapons. Graham then clicked back on the main menu, looking up the computers communications scanner.

 

“Location.” he said to the computer.

 

“ _Location.”_ the computer repeated, looking up coordinates.  _ “Planet: Earth. Land mass: Lithuania. Year: 715 A.D. Technology: Iron Age.” _

 

“Earth?...What?...That's impossible. Time travel isn't real...Is it?” Graham gasped as he ran his hand through his hair on the back of his head. He shook his head, trying to pull himself together.  “Vessel Search.” he commanded, hoping there were other spacecrafts nearby.

 

“ _Searching vessels.”_ the computer replied. Maps of all over star charts flashed all over the screen.  _ “No Vessels Found.” _

 

Graham deeply sighed his frustration.  “Activate homing beacon.” he instructed.

 

The computer mapped his location of where he was and the large S.O.S beacon started lightening up.  _ “Homing beacon activation complete.” _

 

Graham closed the computer chest then stood up and opened his virtual screen to test his new weapons. He chose a flamethrower gun. Turning around, he pointed to a distant lone tree.  “Fire ball!” he shouted, as the gun spit out a flaming round, igniting the tree into ash. 

 

He spent the rest of the late afternoon hiding his supplies and covering the S.O.S. Beacon with smooth stones, so it wouldn't be disturbed by anyone or anything. It was starting to rain and Graham had no shelter, so he decided to go explore on the planet of his ancestors.

 

All around was life. Many types of trees and species of insects. There were small woodland animals and flowing creeks and rivers. Graham took in the sight of the strange beauty of the old world. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined such a place. The foreign woods brought him to a clearing. Once he stepped out of the bushes, he saw what looked to be a village. What was left of one. The place looked like it was attacked and burnt to the ground. There were no bodies of any people, just blood all over. Graham tip toed through the village to the remains of a small house. He closed the screeching fire burnt door and saw claw marks slashed in the wood. He looked down on the ground and saw tracks. The tracks that belonged to a dragon. Graham inhaled deeply in shock.  “He's here.”

 

He pointed his weapon, ready to strike as he looked all around on alert, to see if The Great Red Dragon was near. He heard a strange noise back in the woods and returned from which he came. He ran all throughout the bushes and foliage. He was stopped instantly by a large furry animal. The animal growled and started clawing at Graham.

 

Graham tried to shot the wild beast with his flamethrower, but the massive creature struck back, his claws sinking into the meat of Grahams right hand. Graham screamed as his hand felt like it was being sliced in two. It caused his micro chip to pop right out of his hand. The chip bounced on the ground, falling off a small cliff into the river, lost forever. Defenseless, Graham ran away from the beast screaming for help even though he was sure no one would hear him. It looked like this was the end for Graham 6. Death process by the claws of a foreign beast.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Prince Hannibal of Lecter decided to go out for an afternoon ride, thinking of hunting for a deer to bring to his clan for tomorrow's supper. He was halfway through the forest clearing when suddenly, he heard screaming from the distance. He commanded his horse to gallop faster to the location of the screams. His horse jumped over the bushes and Hannibal saw the strangest sight before him. A large bear was clawing on a tree, trying to bring down a manboy that was holding onto the branches of the tree for dear life. Hannibal removed his sword from he sheath, ready to strike. The bear ignored Hannibal and continued shaking the tree hard. Graham lost his balance and fell to the ground, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious. The bear was about to attack the motionless young man when Hannibal made his move and slashed the bear's back. The bear growled angry and tried to strike Hannibal back, but he continued his assaults on the wild bear. The bear lost his footing, and fell off the small cliff, into the river. The bear rose out of the water and shook his body. Defeated, the bear walked out of the water to the opposite direction of the deep woods.

 

Hannibal quickly crouched down to the manboy. The young man was on his stomach so he gently turned his head and torso around to see his face. Hannibal was taken by surprise to the sight before him. He never seen a man so beautiful before. The younger man looked like no one he had ever encountered before in his life. He was also very pale. He was wearing nothing but his undergarments and funny looking boots. He was thin, perhaps too thin, but had lean muscle like he could easily handle himself in a fight. He was covered in colored tattoos. Hannibal had seen many tattoos in his lifetime, but they where always black, never colored. His hair was cut very short to his neck and was the color of rich chocolate. His skin felt so soft to the touch and his full lips had a pretty cupids bow shape. Hannibal wondered what color his eyes were. He was sure they were as beautiful as the rest of him.

 

The slash on the younger mans hand looked deep so Hannibal grabbed a piece of cloth from his leather pouch and wrapped the manboy's hand around with the cloth as a temporary bandage. He then carried his body bridal style to his horse. Hannibal got up on his horse and continued holding the younger man bridal style, as he rod off back to his farmhouse.

 

Graham started waking up and looked around confused to where he was now. He was in someone's house. He was lying on top of what looked to be a bed covered in animal furs. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire keeping the small room warm. Graham moaned, feeling the pain to his temple and hand. He looked at his hand and noticed a clean dressing. He held his hand wishing the throbbing pain would go away. He heard noises from outside so he got out of the bed of furs and walked to the door. He slowly and quietly opened the door of the house and saw a man digging in the ground for potatoes. The man turned around for a moment, not noticing Graham at the doorway at all, as he continued his task. Graham raised his eyebrows. It was him! The maroon eyed man from his dreams. He was real! He was just as Graham pictured he would look like.

 

The older man wore an animal furred vest over a long sleeved, leather tunic with matching breeches and animal furred boots. His hair was the color of dark gold and silver and went down to his shoulders. Graham wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. He skin was very different from his own. Darker, sun kissed. The suns from his planet never gave him a tan. If anything, the suns of Shin Sekai made his skin look whiter. Graham also noticed how very broad and muscular the man was. He looked strong, powerful. Graham had never seen a man so rugged before, but to his eyes, he was the most handsome man he ever laid eyes upon.

Graham shook his head out of his thoughts, trying to focus. He had to stay cautious. The man was still a stranger. He didn't know of the older man's intentions.

 

Graham slowly motioned to close the door, but its hinges made a small squeaky sound. Hannibal raised his head and saw the younger man at the doorway.  **“You're awake.”** he said, smiling softly.

 

Graham stepped back startled at the eye contact and ran back into the house looking for something to defend himself with.

 

“ **Hey wait!”** Hannibal raised his arm, standing up and rushed into his home. Graham was against a wall by the fireplace with a small iron kettle above his head, ready to strike.

 

“Step back! Don't come any closer!” Graham commanded, trembling.

 

Hannibal eyed the manboy amused.  **“You really think you can cause any damage to me with that?”** He took a step closer to Graham, but Graham swung his arms trying to hit Hannibal on the head with the iron kettle.

 

Hannibal stepped back and raised both of his arms, giving the frighten man some space.  **“Ok... You can. I'm not going to hurt you, pale one.”** Hannibal slowly pulled his sword from his sheath and carefully placed it down on the floor, his eyes never leaving Graham's. He also lowered his dagger.  **“See? I'm unarmed. Please extend me the same curiosity.”**

 

 

Graham looked at the weapons on the floor then up to Hannibal's face and slowly lowered his arms and set the kettle back by the fireplace. He took a few deep breaths then suddenly realized something was wrong with his hand. It wasn't just the pain. It felt like a piece of him was missing. He quickly unwrapped the dressing to have a look.

 

“ **No. Don't do that. You have to keep it covered to prevent infection.”** Hannibal tried to cover his hands over Graham's bandaged one, but the man pushed him away.

 

Graham looked at his damaged hand. It was stitched up back together. The muscle was torn, but he still had feeling in his thumb and fingers. He was lucky, but his micro chip was missing.  “My micro chip! It's gone! My data, my weapon upgrades, gone forever. I'm useless to the Army. Now I'm just a liability.”

 

Hannibal saw the distress in the young mans face and extended his hands to Graham's injured one, hoping the man would let him dressed it back up. Graham looked into Hannibal's eyes then nodded, letting the older man tend to his wounds.

 

Hannibal sat Graham down to a chair from his meal table. Sitting beside each other, Hannibal went straight to work, fixing the unwrapped bandages.  **“You speak with an unusual tongue, pale one. I've traveled to many lands, but never heard your language before.”** Hannibal spoke as he gently wrapped the cloth bandages around Graham's hand and wrist.  **“Why were you in the woods half naked, running away from a bear?”**

 

Graham raised his eyebrows in confusion at the marooned eyed stranger. He couldn't speak his language so he didn't know what he should say or do.

 

Hannibal made that same face.  **“You don't understand a word I'm saying.”** he said as he tied the dressing.

 

Graham looked at his wrapped hand and started making a fist to feel how tight or loose the bandages were. There were just right. The stranger made a very good field dressing. Graham gave the man a small smile as a way to say thank you for his help.

 

The men sat quietly and stared at one another trying to figure out what to do next. It was Hannibal, that decided that proper introductions should be made.

 

“ **Hannibal.”** he said pointing to himself. Graham looked at the man then said the same thing.  “Hannibal.” Graham replied, pointing to himself.

 

“ **No. No. I'm Hannibal.”** The older man shook his head. **“Hannibal...”** he said pointing to himself then he pointed to the younger man, hoping he would take the hint.

 

Graham's eyes lit up in realization. That was the strangers name. Hannibal. “Graham.” he said pointing to himself.

 

“ **Graham.”** Hannibal echoed softly. He noticed that Graham was holding his wrapped hand tightly to his chest. The man must be in a lot of pain. Hannibal stood up to the fireplace and carefully pulled out a bucket of hot water from the fire. He then ladled the hot water into a cup and put some lavender into the water making a tea. **“Here. Drink this. It will help with the pain.”** Hannibal said, handing the younger man the cup.

 

Graham took the cup from Hannibal and scrunched his face, looking at the tea. He then took a sniff of its aroma. It smelled like flowers. Making a face, he curiously took a small sip of the hot liquid. It didn't taste too bad at all. It was unlike anything he ever quite tasted. It seemed everything on this planet was unlike anything from back home.

 

As he drank his tea, Hannibal was busy preparing them something to eat.

 

“ **You must be hungry. Here, help yourself.”** Hannibal offered as he laid out some bread and cheese, honey and fruit for Graham to eat. Graham took some of the food from the table and ate quickly. He hadn't eating anything since the day before his wedding.

 

“ **Easy there, pale one. You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it all like that.”** Hannibal said, as he laid a hand gently on top of Graham's wrist. Graham looked at the hand upon his wrist, then to Hannibal and chewed his food slowly as if he understood what Hannibal was saying from the contact.

 

Hannibal smiled a warm smile that seemed genuinely only for Graham. He watched Graham eat a few more bites before starting to his own plate of food. The two men ate in silence, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room. After their meal, Hannibal rearranged the furs on his bed and gestured Graham to lay back down.  **“You will sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the floor.”**

 

Graham looked at Hannibal then at the bed. He pointed his finger to the older man, then to the bed, trying to tell him they should share.

 

“ **No, pale one. You need to rest. I'll be just fine on the floor. Tomorrow, I will take you to my village and we will find out where you come from.”** Hannibal took Graham's hand and helped him into his bed. He then tucked in the younger man as if he were tucking in a child.

 

Hannibal laid out some extra furs onto the floor by the fireplace and laid down on them, closing his eyes ready for sleep.

 

The older man's breathing slowed down, showing that he was indeed fast asleep. Graham looked at Hannibal, watching him sleep. He was still taken aback by the man. His manner was gentle, he was so kind to him. His mind was full of lots of things that night. Of this unusual day and the day of his wedding. Of his friends back home and of Chilton. Everything in his life right now seem to happen all at once, but peace of sleep finally found Graham 6.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs to speak of inspiration this time. Although I did listen to a lot of Jesper Kyd's Legacy Album while writing this.


	10. Chapter 8: I Can Understand You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Graham back to his village. Emotions are being felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you are all aware I have used most of the characters from the Hannibal TV show in my fiction. I'm also adding OC's of my own. Robert of Lecter is Hannibal's father. Picture an older, wiser David Bowie. That's who I envision playing the part of Hannibal's father if he ever existed on the TV show. This chapter was a challenge to write and I hope you all enjoy it. :)

 

**Chapter 8**

 

 

The sweet chirping of song birds woke Graham up from a well restful sleep. He sat up and looked to see that Hannibal was still not awake. It was still early, but Graham decided to get out of bed and start the day. He quietly tip toed out of the wooden house, so as not to wake up the older man. Opening the door, Graham felt a burst of the chilly morning air. He started to shiver. Planet Earth was way too cold for him. Rubbing his hands on his arms back and forth to try to warm himself, he started walking into the field and saw the sun began to rise from the horizon. He let the magnificent rays of the dawn wash all over his body. Feeling rejuvenated from the wonderful warmth of the sun, Graham stretched out his arms and legs.

 

The Great Red Dragon was still out there. Graham thought long and hard last night on how to stop the creature. He needed to prepare himself now more then ever. With his micro chip lost forever, he needed to train with the primitive ways of the people of The Iron Age. So first, he decided to practice his old ways of karate and taekwondo.

 

Hannibal was woken up by the strange sounds of Graham outside. He sounded like he was fighting someone or something. Hannibal grabbed his bow and arrow and rushed outside to help him. He was stopped by the realization that Graham wasn't fighting anyone, but fighting the air. Hannibal smirked at the sight. What was the boy doing? Fighting somebody invisible? The young man had some very odd fighting skills.

 

Graham had his arms above his head for a karate chop then turned his body around for a kick. He suddenly stopped when he realized he had an audience. Graham quickly paused, then stood up straight like he would for morning count.

 

“Sorry. I hope I didn't wake you. I was just practicing my fighting skills.” Graham bowed, trying to explain.

 

“ **Good morning to you, Graham. I trust you slept well?”** Hannibal said, as he walked closer to the young man. He stood there facing Graham, but not too close to the man's personal bubble.  **“You are strange, pale one. Moving around out here so early in the morning, and in your undergarments no less. I wish I knew of your culture.”** Hannibal was finally able to see the true color of the young man's eyes. It was hard to tell last night, but looking at him now in the sunshine, they were blue and clear like the sky. He was indeed a very beautiful man. 

 

Graham tilted his head, looking at the bow in Hannibal's hand and arrows in a holder on his back. He gently put his hand to the bow, feeling the wood grain.

 

Hannibal looked at the man's hand on his bow then to Graham. **“You want this? Here, you can borrow it if you like.”** Hannibal handed the bow and a single arrow to Graham.

 

Graham smiled and took the bow and arrow without delay. The young man looked around for a target and spotted a tree close by the field. The bow and arrow was very different from the crossbows back home, so Graham tried to wing it. Show Hannibal that he was capable of using the older man's weapons.

 

He held the bow too close to his body and lined the arrow to the string to shot. The arrow bounced off his trigger finger, missing the target completely. Hannibal laughed. Graham gave him a sour face.

 

“ **I'm sorry.”** Hannibal tried to contain himself. **“You're holding it all wrong.”** He began turning around to Graham's back. **“Let me show you how it's done. Is this ok?”** he asked, as he pressed his chest to Graham's back, then put his hands on the bow and arrow.

 

Graham turned his head to Hannibal puzzled, but nodded his head to see what the man was up to.

 

Hannibal put his hands on top of Grahams to show him where they should be positioned on the bow and arrow. He took the younger man's hand that held the bow and had him straighten out his arm completely. He then showed Graham how far to pull the string holding the arrow. Graham was so focused on the task, he didn't notice Hannibal smelling his neck. Not until the man exhaled a sharp breath.

 

“Did you just smell me?” Graham turned his head, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“ **Focus, pale one. Look at your target. The trick is to never keep your eyes off.”** Hannibal instructed, even thought he knew the young man could not understand him.

 

Graham turned back around, getting himself ready to fire the bow. Hannibal slowly moved his hands off of Graham's to give him room to shoot. Graham kept his arm holding the bow straight and still, then released the arrow. The arrow shot farther this time and hit the tree, almost in the middle. Graham smiled and made a small giggle.

 

Hannibal crossed his arms to his chest, raising his eyebrows, looking at the target. Then to Graham and smiled back.  **“See? Nothing to it.”**

 

Graham turned facing Hannibal to give the man back his bow. Hannibal gently put both of his hands on top of Grahams, like it was the most natural thing in the world, pausing the young mans movements. They looked into each others eyes. The intensity of their stare made them feel something inside. Like they have been lovers for years and not strangers for days. Both men's breathing became erratic, deep. Hannibal leaned in a little closer. So close, in that moment, he was thinking of kissing the younger man.

 

“ **I wish I could understand you.”** he said instead, mingling his breath with Graham's  **“I wonder what you are thinking at this moment, in that pretty head of yours.”**

 

Both men continued looking at one another with longing, never wanting to break the spell. Hannibal finally sighed and gently took the bow from Graham's hands.  **“We should be going. My father is expecting me back at the village.”**

 

Hannibal started back to his farmhouse and waved for Graham to follow.

 

After breakfast, Hannibal began packing the necessary provisions for his small journey back to his village. He stayed mostly with his clan in the Castle Lecter, but would often come here to his families farmhouse when he wanted to be alone. He was all ready to go, except he didn't know what to do with Graham. The man needed some decent clothing. Hannibal had nothing in his farmhouse suitable for Graham to wear, so he pulled out a thin wool blanket from a chest at the foot of his bed.

 

“ **Here. Put this on. At least until I can find you some clothes.”** Hannibal said, handing the blanket to Graham.

 

Graham looked at the blanket, then at Hannibal, shaking his head no.

 

“ **It's not a request, pale one. You need to be decent. It's not good for you to run all over the place half naked.”** Hannibal demanded. He draped the blanket over Graham's shoulders and got up on his horse. He extended his hand out to Graham, to help the young man up.

 

Graham pouted, but amused Hannibal and kept the blanket over himself. He took Hannibal's hand and was pulled up on top of the horse in front of Hannibal.

 

They rode for about 5 miles, till they reached the deserted village Graham found yesterday. Hannibal looked all around the ruined village. Seeing homes burnt to the ground. No bodies anywhere to be seen except for large amounts of blood spattered all over the place. Who and what would do such a thing?

 

Graham started shaking. He jerking his head, looking in every direction, frightened.

 

“ **Pale one. What's wrong?”** Hannibal asked, concerned. He could see the fear all over from the young man's body language. **“Do you know who did this?”**

 

Graham turned his head around, facing Hannibal and nodded.

 

“ **We need to talk with my father right away.”** Hannibal said, as he ordered his horse to move, leaving this horrible place behind them.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

It was noon when the traveling companions arrived at Hannibal's village. The place was a ring fortress with a tall wooden beamed fence and there were guards spread out on top platforms. As the large gates opened up for them to enter, Graham's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. There was so much to take in inside the large village. There were many people doing many things. There were men practicing combat with swords, and blacksmiths making shoes for horses. The women were weaving baskets and fetching water from a well. The most exciting thing of all was the children playing throughout the village. Graham hopped off the horse before Hannibal and grinned.

 

“Wow! Look! Real Children! Grown from inside their mother.” Graham pointed.

 

Hannibal looked at the younger man with a scrunched face baffled. The manboy acted as though he had never seen children before. What kind of place did Graham live in that had no children? Hannibal wanted to find out sooner rather then later.

 

“Look!” Graham pointed the direction of the blacksmith workshop. He ran to it and picked up a dagger from the table.  “All the weapons on this planet are handmade!” Graham said wide eyed, as he examined the dagger.

 

“ **Hey! Put that down!”** the blacksmith shouted. 

 

“ **Don't mind him. He's just curious.”** Hannibal explained, approaching the blacksmith.

 

“ **Cousin! Welcome back!”** the dark haired man opened his arms to give Hannibal a friendly hug.

 

Hannibal hugged back, just as eager.  **“It's great to see you too, Matthew.”**

 

The men let go of the embrace and Matthew tilted his head, watching Graham looking at his sword collection. Matthew made a face of disapproval.  **“Who is that pale squirrely man?”**

 

Hannibal chuckled.  **“I'll explain later. First, we must talk with my father immediately.”**

 

Matthew looked at Graham again, worried that the young man might break something in his workshop.

 

“ **Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's new to these parts. Let him have a look around.”** Hannibal explained.

 

“ **It's not him I'm worried about.”** Matthew frowned.

 

Hannibal smiled, patting Matthew on the back.  **“Come along, cousin.”**

 

The two men walked up the steps to the castle to talk with Hannibal's father, King Robert of Lecter.

 

Watching Hannibal walk away into the castle, Graham took the opportunity to remove himself of the scratchy blanket. It made his skin itch something awful.

Graham continued exploring the village, ignoring the stares of the people. They looked at the stranger with curious eyes. They have never seen a man so pale and thin before. Some of them stepped back away from his presence a little scared. Others went up close, unafraid and friendly to the young man. Graham greeted them in his language but the villagers didn't understand him. He just smiled at them and shrugged, standing around wondering what to do next.

 

Then Graham noticed something from behind one of the wooden houses. There were dogs. A small group of them fighting over a meat bone.

 

“Real dogs!” Graham said happily.  “Come here dogs! Come here!” he called out. The dogs looked up and saw the young man, then ran towards him. Graham  crouched down and the dogs jumped up and started licking his face and wagging their tails. He petted the large hounds gently, stroking their soft fur. Graham really liked this place. He had a feeling he was going to be very happy here. That is, if Hannibal wanted him to stay.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Prince Hannibal and Prince Matthew entered the great shied hall of their home of Castle Lecter. King Robert of Lecter, was teaching a young warrior how to fight with a sword. He held up the palm of his hand, signaling the young man to stop when he saw his son and nephew approach him.

 

“ **That is enough for today. You are learning quite fast, Randall. We'll practice with the sword again another day.”** Robert said, as he set his sword back into its sheath.

 

Randall bowed down to the king, then the princes, and left the great hall.  **“Hannibal. Son. At last. What took you so long? Did the deer of the forest put up a fight for you to come home empty handed?”** Robert teased, as he hugged his son. 

 

“ **No, father.”** Hannibal said flatly, looking at his father and cousin.  **“Something has happened. Mason's village was ransacked.”**

 

“ **What happened?”** Robert asked troubled.

 

“ **I don't know, father.”** Hannibal answered.  **“There were no bodies, nothing.”**

 

“ **Slavers?”** Robert wondered.

 

Hannibal shook his head.  **“Too much blood.”**

 

“ **What about Mason?”** Robert asked.

 

“ **He's still trading with the Franks.”** Matthew answered.  **“He'll be back before the snow.”**

 

The king shook his head, rubbing at his temple.  **“He'll think it was us.”**

 

“ **It should have been.”** Matthew said, with venom in his voice.

 

“ **Was it?”** Robert questioned.

 

“ **No.”** Hannibal answered, glaring at his cousin.  **“There's more. I found a man in the woods yesterday.”**

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, waiting to hear more. Matthew just looked at the king then to his cousin, smirking.

 

“ **Is he responsible?”** Robert asked.

 

“ **I don't think so. I found him up in a tree, trying to get away from a bear. He had no weapons on him.”** Hannibal answered.

 

“ **Well?”** Robert persisted.  **“What tribe is he? Slavic? Rus?”**

 

“ **I don't know, father. He speaks a language no one has ever heard of before.”** Hannibal answered.  **“I think he knows who destroyed Mason's village.”**

 

“ **Well, find out quickly!”** The king demanded.  **“It's war if you don't.”**

 

Hannibal deeply sighed and nodded.

 

Just then, the doors of the shield hall opened. Randall ran towards them, trying to catch his breath.  **“My lord. The Saxons are here for trade.”**

 

“ **Thank you, Randall. We shall be right out to meet them.”** The king bowed his head, excusing the boy out of the shield hall.  **“We shall talk of this some more. I would like to meet this...foreigner you speak of.”**

 

“ **Of course, father. I brought him here. To the village.”** Hannibal said, as the men walked equally out of the large castle door and towards the main gate.

 

Robert stopped just then in the middle of the walkway and looked around for the stranger. He saw a pale manboy petting some dogs by the well. The king cocked an eyeball, staring at the strange young man for a moment. He turned back to his son and nodded.  **“I will meet him, after our trading with the Saxons.”**

 

Hannibal nodded, looking back at Graham, then followed his father and cousin to the gate to meet with the Saxons.

 

As Graham petted and played with the dogs, a little girl appeared from a side of a house close by. Curious of the stranger, she gradually walked up toward Graham, holding a piece of bread.

 

Graham looked up and saw the child and smiled.  “Hello there.” Graham nodded, with a come here motion of his hand.  “Come closer. Don't be afraid.”

 

The girl walked up closer to Graham. She looked him up and down and giggled a little. The man was in nothing but his underwear.

 

Graham tilted his head with a serious expression and the girl suddenly went quiet. She took her piece of bread and handed it to Graham.

 

“For me?” Graham asked, taken the offered bread.  “Thank you, little one.”

 

The girl smiled big with a mouth missing two front teeth. Graham smiled brightly at the child as he broke the piece of bread in half and gave the piece to the girl. She took the bread and they ate together in silence. Graham was finishing his last bite when he heard talking from the direction of the gate.

 

He watched as Hannibal, the blacksmith, and a fancy dressed older man he guessed was Hannibal's father, talking with some men who were not of the village.

 

“You promised us, Robert. Four of your best horses for our finest wine.” One of the Saxons harped.

 

“I did, but you have not delivered the seeds for planting I asked for.” The king answered. 

 

“We have faced hardships just like you.” The other Saxon trader grumbled.

 

Robert was about to protest, when Hannibal put a hand to his fathers chest to stop him.  **“Let me handle this, father. It will be alright.”**

 

The king snorted, but nodded to his son and left Hannibal and Matthew in the company of the Saxon traders.

 

“My father is right. He did ask for planting seeds. Tell you what? You hunt us some wild boars and we will trade you not only the horses we promised, but some of our milking goats as well.” Hannibal offered.

 

“Its a deal!” The Saxon trader shook Hannibal's hand in agreement.

 

Graham's ears perked up. He understood what they were saying. They were speaking English, just like from the old books Graham read back home. “The language of the ancient ones.” he whispered to himself.

 

He quickly ran to Hannibal's side. “You...speak...English?” Graham asked.

 

Hannibal looked at Graham in complete surprise. “Yes, pale one. I do.” he beamed. “This is wonderful! We can communicate with each other now.”

 

“Yes. We can.” Graham agreed. 

 

“Come.” Hannibal offered his hand to Graham. 

 

Graham took hold of the strong hand with no hesitation.

 

“We have much to talk about, but first, I would like to introduce you to my family.” Hannibal said, escorting Graham into his castle.

 

Graham was excited that now he can talk with Hannibal, but also scared. He didn't know how he was going to tell him that there was a dragon on their land now and that the beast will stop at nothing until they were all dead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done some research about the Vikings and it turns out Lithuania ready did have Vikings inhabiting its lands. I've tried my best to make sure I have the facts right about the history of the Lithuanian Vikings so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I want to be accurate.
> 
> How am I doing so far on this story? Comments and/or Kudos are love.


	11. Chapter 9: Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham tries to tell Hannibal and his people about The Great Red Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this pretty late at night so all mistakes are mine. My apologies.

 

**Chapter 9**

 

 

Lecter Castle was filled with the noises of the clan hard at work. Some of the warriors were making arrows for their bows, while others were sharping their axes and swords. The cooks were busy chopping vegetables and meat for supper and serving wenches were filling their pitchers with ale. King Robert of Lecter, sitting on his throne in the great shield hall, was having a conversation with his nephew Prince Matthew over the Saxon trade agreement Hannibal negotiated on. In the middle of their gossip, Prince Hannibal appeared, holding the hand of the pale stranger. Robert and Matthew stopped talking to see the men come forward.

 

“ **Father, this is the man I was telling you about.”** Hannibal said in his mother tongue as he let go of Graham's hand. 

 

Graham looked up at the great king taking in the sight. He looked like an older version of Hannibal. The man had gray hair down to his shoulders with a braided beard. He was dressed in fine furs from head to toe. The only jewelry he wore, was a silver medallion on a leather necklace that had a stag head with rubies for eyes.

 

King Robert stepped off his throne platform to take a closer look at the boy.

 

“ **He knows the language of the Brits.”** Hannibal added.

 

Graham bowed before the king then slowly rose to meet him face to face.

 

Robert looked at his only son, then to the stranger. “Well, pale one. What is your name?”

 

“My name is Graham 6, your majesty.” Graham answered.

 

All three men looked at each other, then at Graham with raised eyebrows.

 

“What kind of a name is that? Where are you from?” Robert kept questioning.

 

“An...Island. To the far north.” Graham almost hesitated.

 

The king looked up and down at Graham with a scrunched face. “Why were you out in the middle of the woods running away from a bear, without a weapon and no clothes?” Robert asked, the same type of question Hannibal asked the day they met.

 

Graham cocked an eyeball. “These are my clothes.” he answered, gesturing his arms and hands, to his holographic white shorts and Nike high tops. “And I had a weapon, but the bear clawed it out of my hand. I lost it in the river.”

 

“So, you were out there hunting for a bear?” Hannibal asked puzzled.

 

“No. Not a bear. I was hunting this.” Graham pointed to his red dragon tattoo inked on his arm.

 

“A dragon?” Matthew snickered. “How original. Now that's something.”

 

The king walked closer to Graham's face. “You're making fools of us, pale one. Now tell the truth.” Robert sneered.

 

“I did, my lord.” Graham glared.

 

“Tell me!” Robert yelled, almost spitting out the words on Graham's face.

 

“Father!” Hannibal tried to intervene.

 

“Silence!” Robert snapped back at his son, turning his head back to Graham. “Tell me why were you there? Where are your men?”

 

Graham stepped closer to the kings face, unafraid. “I told you. I was hunting a dragon!”

 

The king slapped Graham so hard in the face, the man lost his footing and fell to the floor. Graham spat the blood out of his mouth and tried to get up.

 

“Enough!” Hannibal yelled, trying to help Graham on his feet.

 

“ **The boy has lost his mind cousin. He's hiding something I know it.”** Matthew said, pointing at Graham.

 

The king deeply sighed in anger. “We're wasting valuable time! Mason will return any day now and see his village destroyed. He'll think that we did it. We need to be prepared!” Robert yelled.

 

Robert made a come here motion of his hand, signaling Hannibal to speak privately for a moment.  **“Talk to the pale one. Reason with him. Matthew's right. He knows something.”**

 

“ **Yes, father.”** Hannibal answered, as he watched his father leaving shield hall.

 

Hannibal looked back at Graham, then went to a water barrel with a cloth to wet it. He wring out the rag, then sat next to Graham on a bench. He was about to gently wipe the blood off of Graham's mouth when the boy snatched the rag from his hand.

 

“I'm fine. I'm not some delicate flower.” Graham snapped, as he applied the cool rag to his own face.

 

“I never said you were.” Hannibal reassured. “I thought, I have heard of everything, but dragons? Graham, they are not real.”

 

“Yes they are!” Graham spat. “I'm telling you. It was a dragon that destroyed Mason's village.”

 

“Sure, pale one.” Matthew rolled his eyes, arms crossed to his chest. “Next thing you know, he'll be telling us that he chases after fairies and rolls in the mud with ogres.”

 

“Cousin, leave us.” Hannibal ordered.

 

“Hannibal?...” Matthew pleaded, gesturing his hand.

 

“Please, Matthew. Let me handle this. Go help father.” Hannibal said, his tone softer.

 

Matthew huffed, but left them with the heavy stomps of his boots.

 

The two men watched the younger prince leave, then turned facing each other. Graham sadly sighed. “I know, you don't believe me.”

 

“I'm trying to.” Hannibal rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Pale one...I have so many things to ask you...by the gods, I don't even know where to start.”

 

Graham saw the wonder and a bit of frustrating in Hannibal's eyes. He laid his hand on top of the older man's to calm him. “Then let us talk plainly for a while.” he smiled. “Ask me anything. I don't lie. I despise liars.”

 

“Alright.” Hannibal gave a small smile back. “What language were you speaking at my families farmhouse?”

 

“It's called Japanese.” Graham answered.

 

“Jap-pan-ease?” Hannibal tried to sound it out.

 

“Yes.” Graham giggled. “My people have been speaking the language for hundreds of years on Avalon.”

 

“Avalon. Is that your village?” Hannibal wondered.

 

Graham nodded.

 

“On your island in the far north?” Hannibal furrowed a brow. Graham nodded again.

 

“Tell me more of your home, pale one.” Hannibal asked, eager to listen.

 

And so Graham spoke of his home world to Hannibal. He tried to speak of it as if it was an island, here on Earth. If he told Hannibal he was a space man from a distance planet, he would take him for a lunatic. It was bad enough that Hannibal and his family didn't believe about the dragon. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Matthew found king Robert up the tallest balcony of the castle. The king looked throughout the landscape of the forest that separated from his village with a troubled brow. Matthew stood beside his king, leaning on the balcony.

 

“What did the pale one tell you?” Robert asked.

 

“Nothing, uncle.” Matthew shook his head. “He keeps going on about a dragon.”

 

Robert frowned. “Keep at him. I have to send riders to find Mason. He has to know it wasn't us.”

 

“He'll never believe us.” Matthew said, doubtful. “Not when he sees his village. We should kill him while we still have the chance.”

 

“Like your father would have done.” Robert snickered.

 

“And he would have been right!” Matthew proclaimed. “My father was a great king. He's dead because of Mason. My father...”

 

“Your fathers dead, boy because he was a fool!” Robert loudly interrupted.

 

The king closed his eyes, trying to maintain his anger. Slowly he turned to face his nephew.

 

“You want to kill Mason. I can understand that.” Robert said, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. “You want to rule a clan of your own someday, I can understand that too. But it's not the sword that will make you a king. It's how you rule your head and your heart. Until you understand that, you will never wear our family crest.” Robert held up his medallion and Matthew looked at the stags ruby eyes shining from the sunlight. Robert padded his shoulder and left the young man with his disorganized thoughts.

 

 

Later that very night...

 

The wall was heavily guarded that night. The warriors stood on the platform of the village walls on the lookout for Mason and his men. “Boris! It's sharp already.” One of the guards bickered.

 

Boris glared at him. “It's never sharp enough, Asher. If Mason comes tonight...”

 

“If Mason comes tonight, he'll stick that blade of yours so far up your ass, the end will come right out of your nose.” Asher interrupted. “Now, keep watch!”

 

Boris mockingly continued sharping his sword, as he watched Asher turn away.

 

“You'll wish it wasn't so sharp.” Asher said under his breath. Just then, he smelled something foul in the air. He made a face of disgust. 

 

“Do you smell that?” Asher said turning to Boris, but the man was gone. 

 

Disappeared.

 

“Boris?” Asher called, looking over the fence. Suddenly a strange flash of red light appeared from behind the warrior. Asher slowly turned around to see the bright red light. He heard a horrible screeching sound and to his horror, there it was. A huge beast of red light bearing its sharp teeth.

 

“Ahhhh!” Asher screamed, but it was too late. The beast chopped off his head with the whip of his tail, then gobbled up his body like a fish. The beast quickly hid out of sight, ready for his next victim.

 

More screaming can be heard throughout the village. One of the warriors blew on a large horn, calling out to the others there was trouble.

 

Everyone from the castle ran outside quickly to see what was wrong.

 

“The guards. They are gone!” One of the warriors shouted to the king.

 

“It's Mason! Get to the walls!” The king shouted to his men. 

 

Hannibal, Matthew, and the warriors rushed up to the walls beside their king, swords ready. Graham looked all over to find something to fight with. He found a small ax by some chopped wood. Instead of running up the wall with the others, he looked around the nooks and crannies of the village. If The Great Red Dragon was here, he wouldn't be seen out in the open outside the village walls.

 

“Where are they?!” Hannibal yelled, as he and the others looked over the wall. The warriors turned back around when they heard terrible screams coming from the village houses. 

 

“There inside the walls!” Matthew shouted.

 

“Take your men, spread out!” ordered Robert, pointing to Hannibal and Matthew.

 

The men quickly jumped off of the ladders and platforms of the walls, searching for whoever was inside attacking them.

 

One of the warriors ran into the horse barn, torch in one hand, sword in another. He could see and hear that the horses were scared, so he quietly looked around the barn. He quickly turned, when he heard a noise of someone dragging something on the ground. The warrior saw a beast of bright red light eating the body of a dead man.

 

Trembling, the warrior tried to make a run for it, but the dragon whipped his tail at the man, killing him instantly. The warrior fell to the ground like a rag doll. The torch in his hand falling onto some hay, causing a chain reaction of a fire all over the horse barn.

 

 

The horses ran outside of the burning barn for their lives. Hannibal and his men ran quickly to the flaming barn, looking to see who had caused the fire. Graham looked too, till he saw a familiar red light flash into a maze of drying animal hides.

 

He ran after the light. One of Matthew's warriors saw Graham running into the hide maze and followed. Graham quickly and carefully looked all around every raw hide he could, searching for the creature. The warrior searched as well, holding a torch. Graham heard a noise like a whip hitting one of the hides behind him and struck. Nothing was there so he kept searching. The two men eventually separated out in the hide maze. The warrior threw his torch in a corner of the maze and saw nothing. He can hear heavy breathing from the other side of a tall raw hide. He got out his sword and swiftly sliced the raw hide open. There in front of him was the dragon. Before he could yell, the dragon clawed him hard in one deep stroke, killing the warrior on impact. The mans body was thrown over, landing on Graham. He pushed the dead body off of himself and got up on his feet, running to the direction of the creature. There he was, climbing on a ladder with three dead bodies wrapped around his tail. Graham could see that one of his wings was broken which is why the dragon couldn't fly anymore, only climb.

 

“Great Red!” Graham shouted.

 

The dragon looked at Graham for a minute as if he knew him. The beast screeched and glowed bright red, then vanished into the night forest.

 

Graham climbed up a ladder to go after it, but was stopped by pairs of big strong arms. Matthews warriors pulled Graham off of the ladder and held him down on the ground.

 

“NO! NO! IT'S GETTING AWAY” Graham screamed, bashing back and forth trying to get loose. 

 

“Where is Mason?” Hannibal yelled to Matthew.

 

“I don't know. We didn't see him!” Matthew answered.

 

As Matthew and his men tried to calm down Graham, Robert and Hannibal looked at the body of the dead warrior from the hides. The man had deep gashes all over his face and torso. One of his eyes was hanging out from its socket. It was a bloody gory sight.

 

“What could have done such a thing?” Robert said petrified. 

 

Hannibal shook his head. “I don't know.”

 

Graham was pulled up to sit on the ground after he stopped screaming. He looked all over the village. Everywhere was destruction and death. There were men trying to put out the barn fire with well water. He could see a woman weeping at the death of her true one. Graham wanted to sob too. He felt like he failed yet again. These were good people. None of this had to happen.

 

“Get up!” One of the warriors ordered Graham. He was pulled hard by both arms and marched back into the castle where king Robert, the princes, and the rest of the warriors tried to figure out who or what could have attacked their home.

 

“It was the demon, Mimir. Come to drag us down to hell and burn us alive.” Randall panicked.

 

“Enough of your children's stories, Randall.” Matthew snapped. “It was Turkish raiders. Sure Enough! They climbed over the walls...”

 

“Then what, cousin.” Hannibal interrupted, rubbing at his temple. “Well all saw Olaf's body. He was clawed to death. It was an animal.”

 

“This is the work of Lucifer!” The Friar intervened. “Upon us now because you burned King Starling like a pagan and not like a Christian!”

 

“My father was a Viking!” Matthew spat. “He worshiped Odin, not some carpenter nailed to a cross.”

 

“Enough!” King Robert yelled. “This is getting us nowhere.” The king sat on his throne and deeply sighed, stroking his braided beard.

 

“Father, I'll be damn if it was anything but that bear I found in the woods with the pale one.” Hannibal advised.

 

Just then, the doors of the shield hall opened and there was Graham, dragged along by two warriors.

 

“Don't handle him like that! Put him down, now!” Hannibal ordered.

 

The warriors let go of Graham's arms. He fell to the floor and pulled himself up on his feet, rubbing his sore arms.

 

The throne room went silent for a moment until the king finally spoke. “First Mason, now us. Three of my men are missing, five are dead. May Odin keep them.”

 

King Robert got up from his throne and stood facing Graham. “So boy. You tell me about this...dragon.”

 

Graham closed his eyes then opened them, exhaling a deep breath. “My people call it The Great Red Dragon. I am a soldier who's only purpose in life is to hunt them down. That's why its branded on my arm.”

 

The king furrowed both of his eyebrows. “I have never even heard of such a thing.”

 

“Believe me. The very first time I saw one, I didn't even know what I was looking at.” Graham continued. “It was just a bright red light in the darkness. That's how it draws in it's victims. It kills everything, men, beasts. And it smells of rot and decay. Death itself.”

 

Matthew huffed. “There's nothing like that here.”

 

“Oh yes there is.” Graham corrected. “Because I brought it here.”

 

Matthew punched Graham in the nose, almost breaking it. He fell back down on the floor and two other warriors drew their swords at his throat.

 

“Stop!” Robert yelled. “Leave him!” The warriors stepped back, giving Graham space to stand up. “Come here.” Robert ordered the young man.

 

Graham stepped closer to the king on his throne.

 

“Are you saying, you're responsible for all of this?” Robert asked.

 

“Yes.” Graham answered. “It got onto the supreme leader's largest ship. Probably killed all on board. I ran away on a smaller ship. He must have stowed away on it, wreaked my ship. I somehow survived.”

 

He looked up at Robert and to Hannibal with pleading eyes. “I know you don't believe me, but this thing has marked its territory and you are all in it.”

 

The king snorted. “You think you can frighten us with your fairy tales.”

 

“This is no fairy tale. It's a flat fact.” Graham indicated. “Whatever you think did this, you're going to hunt it down aren't you?”

 

The king raised his eyebrows and Hannibal and Matthew followed suit.

 

“Take me with you. I'm trained to kill these beasts. I can help you.” Graham stated.

 

The king looked into Graham's eyes as if looking into his very soul. He sighed and nodded his head.

 

It seemed the whole room of men exhaled a deep breath of relief. Hannibal walked up to Graham and gave him a hug. Graham was stiff at first, didn't know what to think or feel about this kind of affection, so he put his arms awkwardly around the larger man and hugged him back.

 

These were a strange people to Graham, but none the less, they needed his help.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The screeching noises of the dragon, I tried to picture the sound of the Velociraptor from Jurassic Park. I think it makes the creature more scary. Just a thought.


	12. Chapter 10: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of Castle Lecter go hunting. Graham and Hannibal start getting completely infatuated with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my turn once again to work the weekend shift. I wanted to give you all a long chapter to tie you over until I can write the next one. Who knows, maybe Will and Hannibal will finally kiss? You just have to wait and found out.

 

**Chapter 10**

 

 

Nobody in the entire village slept a wink that very night. The people were too busy putting out the fires and laying to rest their dead. The next morning, King Robert gave orders for Hannibal and Matthew to gather their warriors to hunt down the very creature that caused so much carnage. Graham helped one of the warriors pack some provisions in their haversacks. He was wiping his hands back and forth, finishing his task when Matthew approached him, holding a sword with a leather sheath and matching belt.

 

“Here, You'll need this.” Matthew said, handing the sword to Graham.

 

Graham grabbed a hold of its handle then suddenly... “Oh!” Graham huffed. The sword was heavy in his hands and the tip of the blade hit the ground with a thump.

 

The warriors all started laughing their heads off.

 

“It's not that funny!” Graham frowned, chosen his words in his native tongue.  “Homosapiens.” he cursed under his breath.

 

“Pale one.” Hannibal slowly ended his laughter. “Think you can handle a sword?”

Graham held up the sword once more. It was a lot heavier then his digital sword from his micro chip. He would have to get used to the weight. He started swinging the sword around one handed, then gracefully moved back and forth in a practice attack.

 

Hannibal as well as the other warriors raised an eyebrow, impressed by his skills.

 

“I think I can manage. The weight is less to be desired, but I'll get used to it soon enough.” Graham smirked.

 

Hannibal smirked back, then called the stable boy to fetch his horse.

 

Matthew gave Graham a lopsided grin and handed him the sword belt. The stable boy arrived with three horses. He handed Hannibal his chestnut colored stallion, then gave Matthew the reins to his black as night stallion and an Arabian white stallion.

 

“Here, pale one. This one is for you.” Matthew handed Graham the reins of the white as snow horse.

 

Graham tilted his head slightly then scrunched his face confused. “What do I do with it?” he asked.

 

The warriors mounted on their own horses and went on they way. “Hey!” Graham shouted. “What do I do with it?”

 

“Pale one?” Hannibal said, walking towards Graham, still holding the reins of his horse. “Do they not have horses where you are from?”

 

Graham looked at Hannibal as if he were a lost child and shook his head.

 

“Here. Watch me, pale one. Get on the beast like this.” Hannibal instructed. He grabbed a hold of the horses mane then hopped on one leg, then swung the other leg over the horses back and sat.

 

Graham mirrored the older man's movements. It took him two tries till finally he succeeded.

 

And so they went off into the woods in search of the mysterious creature. Graham looked from behind and saw the little girl who gave him bread that day he first came to the village, waving at him. He looked on as the gate doors shut closed with a loud click.

 

They rode for half of a mile into the beautiful forest, scouting for clues. The forest smelled of lush pine and morning dew. The birds were chirping their happy songs. Squirrels were up on tree branches eating nuts.

 

Graham and Hannibal rode beside each other speaking not a word. They just looked at each other now and then fondly. Hannibal smiled and gave a nod of his head and rode up front, wanting to keep a close watch for anything that might approach them. Matthew rode up beside Graham, drinking out of a goat hide canteen pouch.

 

“Hey. How's your sword hand?” Matthew teased.

 

Graham just gave the young prince a sour face.

 

“Hey don't feel too bad.” Matthew said, patting the back of his hand to Graham's chest.

 

“Here. Try some of this.” he said, handing Graham his canteen pouch. “Cures anything from a sword in the guts to a man's pride.”

 

Graham looked at the offered pouch and cocked an eyeball, then looked at Matthew.

 

“Well, go on! Drink!” Matthew insisted.

 

Graham took a swallow of the liquid.

 

“Good, eh?” Matthew grinned.

 

Graham quickly coughed and gagged, spitting out the burning liquid. “What is it?”

 

“What kind of watering hole are you from?” Matthew frowned, grabbing the canteen pouch.

 

“Some place far from here.” Graham rolled his eyes.

 

“I'd say. I made this myself. This here is quality Herot Mead. Bah!” Matthew rode off in annoyance to join Hannibal.

 

King Robert then rode up next to Graham and chuckled. “My nephew Matthew. He likes his drink.”

 

Graham let out a small nose laugh and smiled at the king.

 

“You know, pale one. We have traded in every direction for a thousand miles. South, East, West, but never really North. No farther then to the Goth tribes. Not much there.” Robert stated.

 

“Perhaps you haven't looked far enough.” Graham suggested.

 

“Maybe so. But what's a man who lives so far north doing out here in these seas?” Robert asked.

 

“We have an outpost near theses lands.” Graham answered. He really hated lying to these good people, but he didn't have a choice.

 

“And that is where your Great Red Dragon got aboard your ship?” Robert persisted.

 

Graham paused for a moment in silence then nodded. “Yes. We had our ships out for the royal wedding of the Chancellor. That's when it must have gotten on board.”

 

Robert looked at the young man puzzled. “Is this Chancellor, your king?”

 

“Chancellor Dolarhyde is not my king!” Graham answered bitterly. “He will never be king! I swear to that as long as there's breath left in my body.”

 

Hannibal couldn't help be overhear the conversation between Graham and his father. He remembered the way Graham spoke of his home. Parts of it seemed like a beautiful paradise, other parts sounded like a living nightmare. He wondered if Graham was trying to run away from this Chancellor.

 

He was broken of his thoughts when he heard Matthew calling out.

 

“Hold up!” Matthew yelled to everyone.

 

The group of warriors got down from their horses for a look around what was spotted.

 

“Bear came this way.” Matthew pointed to the muddy ground. There were bloody bones of other animals and possibly humans scattered throughout the ground. “There's been a lot of animals through here since. Matthew added. “We should split up, try to find the main trail.”

 

“That's a bad idea.” Graham pointed out. “We should stick together. There's safety in numbers.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement. “We pair up. Hannibal, you take the pale one. Matthew, you come with me. The rest of you, pair up. Scout around.”

 

And so the warriors went into different directions of the woods in search for clues. Robert and Matthew spotted a falling log covered in blood. The blood left a trail farther into a dark bushy area. The king and young prince slowly followed the bloody trail. Robert was stopped by a tapping noise of blood drops hitting his blade. He looked up into the trees and a head of a horse fell onto the ground, startling Robert and Matthew back a few steps.

 

Two other warriors found a trail of more bloody bones. One of them picked up what was left of a carcass with the tip of his blade. He examined the carcass then looked over to what looked to be a cave. The other warrior pulled his sword out from its sheath and the two men quietly walking onto the cave.

 

Hannibal and Graham were on a rocky ledge of the lake. They found large amounts of blood smearing a trail the lead into the water. Hannibal crouched down, looking at the blood. The older prince shook his head “No bear could have done this.”

 

Graham looked out all around the landscape. He smelled the faintest stink of decay.

 

The dragon was hiding in the water, with a dull red glow, eying the pair. Neither Graham nor Hannibal bend down over the rocky cliff and saw the creature.

 

Graham sniffed the air again. “He's here.” he whispered.

 

All of the sudden, they heard screaming from the distance. The two men hurried back into the woods to the direction of the screams. Graham ran ahead of Hannibal. He Nike high tops were lighter then Hannibal's fur boots which made him run quick.

 

“Hey wait! Graham!” Hannibal shouted, trying to catch up.

 

Graham spotted the king and followed him to a trail that lead to a cave. A warrior was thrown out of the cave and landed with a loud thump. Blood poured out of his mouth, one of his arms missing. Graham, Robert, and Matthew quickly ran inside with their swords ready to aim. They saw another warrior just as bad, covered in blood, his guts hanging out of his belly. The men tip toed inside the dark and foul smelling cavern when out of nowhere a large bear appeared. Matthew tried to stab it with his sword, but the bear knocked him over. Robert also tried to stab the bear to death, but the bear was quick and knocked the king over on his back on the wall of the cave. The bear was about to strike the frightened king with his powerful claw when Graham quickly charged and stabbed the bear hard into it's heart. Robert and Matthew followed suit and also stabbed the bear everywhere they could aim. Hannibal ran inside huffing and puffing and pull out his sword, joining in on the bloody stabbing. They then dragged the bears dead body out of the cave and the other warriors ran over for a look. They circled all around trying to catch their breaths and marveled at the glorious sight.

 

“Now that's a bear!” Matthew exclaimed.

 

Everyone started laughing with delight. The king then turned and looked at Graham. “Pale one!”

 

Graham looked up at the king in wonderment.

 

“Take the sword.” Robert said, handing the very sword Matthew gave him back in the village. “It's yours to keep. You have earned it.”

 

Graham looked at his new sword then to the king and smiled. The others smiled too as they picked up the bears body. Their work here was done. It was time to head back to the Castle Lecter, to tell the other villagers of their great victory.

 

 

~~~~~

 

The warriors were greeted with open arms and cheers of endearment as the warriors dragged the large defeated bears body from their horses. Hannibal and his men gathered the bear and took it inside the castle to skin its hide and hang the meat to dry for food.

 

Graham took his horse to a temporary fenced in pen. It would be a place for the horses to sleep until a proper horse barn could be built. He was hanging up the horse reins in the blacksmith work shop when Matthew appeared.

 

“You kill bears well, pale one.” Matthew smiled. “And you move fast like a rabbit.”

 

Graham smiled back. “I suppose so. This shoes helped along the way.” he pointed to his sneakers.

 

Matthew tilted his head and looked, admiring the strange looking boots.

 

“Would you like to try them on?” Graham asked.

 

Matthew beamed. “I would very much so.”

 

Graham and Matthew sat on a nearby bench and started taking their footwear off. Graham set his sneakers beside Matthew and the young prince set his boots by Graham.

 

“Here, you can try mine on too.” Matthew said, as he slipped a sneaker onto a foot.

 

Graham gave him a small lopsided grin and put on the offered fur boots.

 

After tying the laces, Matthew stood up and walked around in Graham's sneakers. “We wear the same size!” Matthew said happily. “Whats this writing on them mean...Ne-Kay?”

 

“Nike.” Graham corrected. “Just a name of the shoes.” he shrugged.

 

Matthew hopped up and down in the footwear. “There very lite. No wonder you move so swift.”

 

He sat back on the bench and was about to remove the sneakers when Graham laid a hand on the man's leg, stopping him. “Keep them. There yours.”

 

“Really? Thank you, Graham. You can keep mine as well. Fair trade.” Matthew said extending his hand for a shake.

 

Graham smiled and shook the offered hand right back. They could hear chatter coming from the castle. Matthew then stood up, getting ready to go inside. Graham got up too, but didn't follow.

 

“You coming, pale one? Tonight we're having a feast.” Matthew asked, tilting his head to the direction of the castle.

 

“I'll be right along in a minute.” Graham answered.

 

Matthew raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and smiled, leaving Graham behind.

 

Graham looked at his new fur boots then to his holographic white shorts. He scrunched his face and pursed his lips, thinking. He really did need some proper clothing.

 

He looked up and saw a wooden house where the tailor lived. He opened the door and stepped inside. There were furs and handmade clothes all over the place. The tailor greeted him and told him he could pick out anything he wanted. Graham looked through all the garments and finally picked out a light brown leather halter top vest and soft dark leather breeches. He found some leather braided style cuffs and slipped them on his wrists. The tailor picked out a long white coat made of wolf furs and draped it over Graham's shoulders. There were no mirrors in The Iron Age so the look of approval from the tailor had to do.

 

Graham walked up the steps of the Castle Lecter and slowly opened one of the heavy doors. He could see almost the whole village inside eating and drinking happily. They chanted Hannibal's name as he nailed the bear skin hide over the king's throne. As the door closed, making a loud clicking sound, everyone turned and saw the pale one. He was dressed just like he was one of them. The room went silent for a moment. Finally Matthew spoke.

 

“Graham!” He cheerfully yelled, raising his ale mug.

 

“Graham! Graham!” everyone chanted back, raising their mugs as well. The villagers greeted Graham with hand shakes and pats on the back.

 

The king grinned and gestured Graham to come over with the move of his hand. “Come. You sit at my table tonight.”

 

Graham sat on a bench beside the king, to the end of a long table. The king sat at the end, facing the great shield hall.

 

“Freddie dear, Graham needs some drink.” Robert hollered. 

 

A pretty young woman with curly red hair appeared with a pitcher of ale and poured the liquid into Graham's mug, then the kings. “Here you go, my king.” she winked at the king, then smiled beautifully at Graham. Hannibal showed up then, sitting down, facing Graham on the opposite side. Freddie also filled Hannibal's mug. He gave the girl a questionable look as she smoothly walked away.

 

The king took in the sight of Graham's fine attire. “See? Now you look like a Viking.” Robert expressed joyfully. “Doesn't he Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal looked at Graham and shrugged his shoulders, pretending to not care. “Perhaps.” he said, drinking his ale and looking the other way.

 

Graham looked at Hannibal's profile with a little sadness, but was cut off of his feelings when the cook arrived with a platter of roasted wild boar. The Saxons were good in their word about hunting for the meat. It looked bizarre to Graham, but the meat smelled quite wonderful.

 

“Ah ha!” The king clapped his hands in satisfaction. “Nobody cooks this better than my kitchen.” He broke a large piece of the meat and placed it on Graham's plate. “Eat! Refresh yourself! Tonight is a celebration!”

 

Graham took a bite of the wild boar and looked around the great shield hall. His surroundings were so different then what he was used to back in Avalon. Everyone was treated like equals. Titles did not separate the brotherhood of their fellow man. There was laughter and cheer, unlike the privileged who stuck up their noses and talked nasty gossip. They played folk music and people danced with one another with class instead of just dancing with a stranger bumping and grinding like they were having sex on the dance floor. They were more then just the people who lived and served Lecter Castle. They were family. Graham never had a family in his whole entire existence. He hoped he could be a part of this one someday.

 

Hannibal kept nursing on his ale, trying his best not to stare at Graham. The younger man looked so handsome in the Viking wear, Hannibal didn't know what to do with himself. So instead, he watched his cousin making a fool of himself, flirting with a serving wench. The young prince was already drunk as a skunk.

 

“So there I was, running into the cave ahead of everyone...” Matthew stuttered, while the young woman smiled and nodded, filling her pitchers with ale from a barrel. “When suddenly, out of nowhere came the most viciousssesss...bear! I've ever seem. He tore up two grown men...and was about to eat the king himself...when the pale one stuck his sword into his heart...”

 

Hannibal turned back around to look at Graham stunned. The young man was busy having a conversation with his father. Hannibal didn't realize that Graham saved his father's life. He smiled a crooked smile and the notion made him fall for Graham even more.  _ “Adore him? Was that what I am feeling?...Yes.” _ Hannibal thought to himself. _ “Yes, I have falling in love with the pale one, Graham.” _

 

Graham was taken another bite of his food when a tiny hand reached up from under the table.

 

“What's this?” The king smiled, pulling the little bread girl out from under the table. “Creeping into shield hall uninvited.” Robert chuckled. “Off you go!”

 

“No, wait.” Graham said, stopping the little girl. “What's your name?”

 

The little girl looked at Graham, but didn't answer.

 

The king gently placed his hand to the girls back. “Answer him, lass.”

 

“Here. Are you hungry?” Graham asked, offering the child a piece of food.

 

She shook her head no. She pointed her eyes the direction of Graham's sword.

 

“Ha, ha. She wants to see the sword that killed the bear.” Robert explained.

 

Graham made a small lopsided grin, then took the sword out of its sheath and placed it on the table. The little girl was about to reach for its handle when Graham placed his hand over hers, stopping her. “No. I'll trade you for your name.”

 

The child looked up at Graham and gave a tiny smile. “Abigail.”

 

“Abigail.” Graham smiled, repeating the name. He held the sword with both hands and handed it to Abigail. “A sword for a name.”

 

Abigail smiled and ran off with the sword to show her friends.

 

“Just try not to stab yourself with it and bring it back in one piece.” Graham hollered.

 

“Her parents were killed by raiders a year ago.” Robert said with sadness.

 

Graham looked at the king, then the direction of where Abigail was, concern on his face.

 

“The girl will be well cared for.” Robert reassured. “We take care of our own.”

 

Suddenly a loud melody of a classic Viking folk song started playing and everyone got up on their feet to dance. Freddie asked the king if he would dance with her and he got up on his feet in no time to join the young woman.

 

Graham smiled and took a drink from his ale mug when Hannibal got up from his seat and stood by the young man's side, extending his hand. “Dance with me.”

 

Graham looked up, surprised. “I..um...”

 

“Please, dance with me.” Hannibal pleaded. 

 

Graham placed the palm of his hand to Hannibal's and the older man helped him to stand. Graham looked all around at the dancers. “I don't know the steps.” he said, shaking his head.

 

Hannibal smiled fondly. “I don't really know them either. Come on, I'll show you how it's done.”

 

Graham was feeling a strange déjà vu moment, remembering when Chilton 7 taught him how to slow dance at Club Viper. The couple walked on by the crowd of dancers till they were in the middle of the shield hall.

 

“We're going to have to get a little bit closer. Like this.” Hannibal instructed, placing his right hand around the younger man's waist, holding his body close. Graham gasped, then felt Hannibal's left hand take his right one.

 

“What if I step all over your feet?” Graham almost panicked.

 

“Just go with it. Don't think.” Hannibal said, taken the lead.

 

Hannibal swung them around and moved his feet to the beat of the drums, circling the wooden shield hall floor. Graham tried to synchronize Hannibal's moves and swung his body with the older man's too. They both flowed their bodies to the folk song. Soon everyone on the floor started waltzing along. Graham giggled joyfully and Hannibal beamed. Matthew took the serving wench he flirted with earlier, up onto a table and they both started dancing around beside one another with the loud tapping of their feet. Hannibal smirked, then pulled Graham over to join him on top of the table.

 

“No Hannibal. Wait!” Graham blushed a little embarrassed. 

 

But Hannibal ignored his shyness and started tapping his feet to the rhythm. Graham watched the older man's cat-like reflexes to the music. He shrugged his shoulders and did as Hannibal advised, went with it. Graham mimicked Hannibal's moves swiftly, showing off that he could do what the man was doing just a good. Hannibal looked at him wide eyed and grinned, joining in on the tap dancing. The people started clapping their hands to the rhythm of the couple's feet. The song went on faster and louder and everyone was squealing with delight.

 

Hannibal held both of Graham's hands and started twirling them around fast. “Hannibal...I'm getting dizzy.” Graham giggled, trying not to fall down. Hannibal's smile widened. “Wheee...” he squealed like a child.

 

“Ahh...hehe.” Graham closed his eyes, giggling happily. 

 

The song ended and Hannibal took pity on the younger man and stopped twirling them around. Graham couldn't stop laughing and looked into Hannibal's eyes whole heartily. The musicians played a new song and everyone held hands together and made a huge train-like circle all around the great shield hall. Hannibal and Graham joined in the circle and everyone laughed and smiled. It was a night to remember. Graham couldn't remember when he ever had so much fun. He was starting to feel exhausted and needed some air, so he walked out of the castle without anyone noticing.

 

He carefully closed the large castle door behind him and looked above the night sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds in the dark abyss of the night. Graham looked at his reflection in the water of the big well. He smiled at his refection a little then pulled his sword Abigail gave back to him, from its sheath. He held up the shiny blade, feeling the weight of it. He swung it around with one arm, pointing the blade to the left then swung to the right. He was stopped by the startled look on Hannibal's face. The man's nose was mere inches from the blade tip.

 

“Whoa. I surrender.” Hannibal chuckled, putting both of his hands up in the air.

 

“Sorry.” Graham apologized, putting the sword away.

 

Both men sighed and looked at one another.

 

Hannibal finally broke the silence. “Pale one, I wanted...”

 

“Please. I have a name.” Graham interrupted, holding up the palm of his hand. “Call me, Graham.”

 

“Graham.” Hannibal said, smiling. “I never had a chance to thank you for saving my father's life.”

 

Graham deeply sighed. “It happened so fast, I just went on my instinct.”

 

“You are truly a great warrior like you say you are, Graham.” Hannibal complemented.

 

Graham blushed, turning his face a little on the admiration.

 

“Graham.” Hannibal repeated. “No. You deserve a proper name. I shall give you one. How about...Gregory?”

 

Graham stuck his tongue out and scrunched his brows.

 

Hannibal laughed. “Ok. No. How about Brock? Simon?”

 

Graham shook his head till he remembered the name that dream Hannibal called him. “How about Will?” Graham suggested.

 

Hannibal scratched his chin to think. “Will. William. I like it. Alright. Will it is.”

 

Will smiled, liking how his new name sounded from Hannibal's lips. The two men looked up at the stars, not knowing what they should talk about next. Hannibal fidgeted his feet on the ground.

 

“Everyone in the whole village keeps talking about you, especially the women.” Hannibal cleared his throat.

 

Will furrowed his brow at the older man. He could hear a sight hint of jealously in the man's tone.

 

“I heard one girl say you come from a place beyond the stars. That the gods themselves brought you here.” Hannibal teased.

 

Will looked wide eyed at Hannibal and smirked. “What do you think?”

 

“I think...she was a little drunk.” Hannibal answered. Both men laughed in unison. 

 

The men's laughter died down and Will looked at Hannibal in all seriousness. “Hannibal. Everyone thinks that bear killed your people. It didn't. It was The Great Red Dragon and it will come back. We need to keep everyone safe.”

 

Hannibal's smile turned flat. He wanted to believe Will. He knew the younger man would never lie to him. But he believed if you see it and touch it, it was real. Little did Hannibal know, that he was going to find out the truth this very night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that inspired this chapter:  
> The song Hannibal and Will danced to =
> 
> John Ryan's Polka - Old Irish folk song.
> 
> I have no idea what type of music was played by the Vikings, but listening to some old fashioned Irish music, made me think of my own ancestry.


	13. Chapter 11: Revenge isn't Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A never ending battle is about to began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I tried to explain as best I could about fighting in a battle. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 11**

 

 

The guards were making their rounds along the wall platform as Hannibal and Will were talking. No one noticed one of the guards shot with an arrow behind his back, bringing him down on impact. Another one fell down to his death with an arrow to his throat.

  
Out of nowhere a warrior who wasn't from the village, charged at Will. He was about to slice the young man in half with his ax, when Hannibal punch-gutted the enemy hard and kicked his legs, bring the man down.

 

“Will! Get the others!” Hannibal yelled, fighting another attacker.

 

Will quickly barged into the great shield hall, sword ready. “We're under attack!” he shouted. Everyone rose quickly on their feet. The men gathered whatever weapons were handy and rush outside to help Hannibal and the rest of the guards. The women kept the children inside the castle safe.

 

The foreign warriors opened the main gate of the village and there, looking like the god of thunder himself, was Mason with a large group of his men. They shouted, aiming their weapons and charging in ready for the kill. Swords and shields where struck everywhere in every direction. Spears and arrows shot through the sky like a meteor shower. It wasn't just a battle, it was a blood bath. Hannibal struck down two enemies in the guts with his sword. Matthew chopped off a few heads with his sword, every stroke swiftly and once. Will was fighting a large burly man, when a few feet away stood Abigail. She was hiding behind a hay cart, watching the battle. He saw a warrior with a spear about to kill the little girl. Will jumped into action, sliced the large mans guts out, and ran to save Abigail. The little girl didn't even see the fighter, but Will was quick on the draw and slit the mans throat. He them stabbed him in the heart for good measure, bringing the enemy down.

 

“Abigail, run! Get out of here now!” shouted Will, pushing the girl to move. She ran away fast out of the battlefield, never looking back. The fight seemed to never end. Mason was crushing men's heads with his hammer like melons. He spotted the king fighting from the distance with blood lust in his eyes. 

 

“Robert!” he yelled, marching and twirling his hammer. He charged toward the king. Robert defended himself with his shield and struck hard with his sword. Mason kept swinging his hammer onto the shield. Three strokes and the wooden shield split into pieces. The king was knocked over to the ground from the blow. Mason was about to swing his hammer hard into Robert's skull when Will ran right into Mason, knocking him down to the ground. Mason quickly got back on his feet and tried to hit Will with his hammer instead, when Will rolled his body away on the ground. Will quickly helped the king back up on his feet and the two men got their swords ready for action. Hannibal and Matthew ran with more of their warriors, chasing Mason and his men out of their village.

 

“It's over. We lost!” One of Mason's men said, pulling the man up on his feet. Another warrior dragged a kicking, screaming Mason out of the village. “Let me go!” Mason screamed. “Get your hands off me! Robert!”

 

Mason's warriors started running deep into the forest. Matthew then ordered the guards to close the gate. Soon all of the men inside started to hold the gate closed and put a large log over the door. Everyone could hear Mason screaming for Robert, so they got up on top of the platform wall.

Robert, Matthew, Hannibal, and Will watched the angry man scream with rage.

 

“Robert! Face me like a man, you coward!” Mason shouted. “Where's my wife? Where's my son? You didn't even leave me their bodies. If it takes me a thousand years, I'll cut your black heart out of your rotting chest and devour it! You hear me, old man!”

 

 

Mason and his men walked back into the forest, defeated. The warriors of Lecter may have won the battle, but have yet to win the war. Robert watched the blond warrior leave, seeing the vengeance in the man's eyes. He did not blame him for wanting revenge. He knows what's it like to lose someone you love. The look of horror that a war has begone was writing all over the kings face.

 

“This is the man you want to make peace with?” Matthew said with wrath, spitting over the wall. All the men except the guards, left the platform wall, leaving the king with his sorrowful thoughts.

 

 

Will walked to the well for a drink and to wash his face of the blood from battle.

He could hear someone crying from behind the well stone. He looked down and saw Abigail. Will then sat down next to her and the girl looked up at him startled. He deeply sighed. “I'm not mad at you, Abigail. I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

 

Abigail scooted closer and hugged Will's side, crying onto his chest. Will put his arms around in a protective hug and tried to soothe the child, by stroking her brown hair. Will looked down at the child then closed his eyes, wishing he had the words to reassure Abigail that everything was going to be alright, but no words came to mind. He looked up and saw Hannibal in his own frustration. The man was kicking any object within his way and holding his face into the palm of his hand. Will took Abigail to one of the women and asked if she could put her down for bed. He then approached the older men, who sat on a bench staring at the fire with a blank expression.

 

“Hannibal?” Will said softly with worry. “Are you alright?”

 

The older man looked up from his trance at Will and gave a tiny smile. “I'm fine.”

 

“There's so much blood on your arms.” Will pointed out. “Are you hurt?”

 

“It's not my blood, Will. I'm alright.” Hannibal assured. He could see a gash on Will's upper right arm, below his shoulder. “That looks deep. Here. Sit down, let me clean it.”

 

Will sat facing Hannibal on a wooden bench and let the older prince care for him. His was always so thorough when it came to medical care, but his manner was always so gentle. Will was becoming accustom to the man's habits. He rather enjoyed having someone looking after him for a change.

 

“What happened out there? Who was that?” Will asked.

 

“The large blond man with eyes the color of ice?” Hannibal said. Will nodded.

“That was Mason.” Hannibal answered, sewing stitches on Will's arm.

 

“Mason.” Will repeated.

 

Hannibal looked at Will with an almost pained expression. “King Starling, Matthew's father...called all the tribes together for a raid on the Turks. Mason never showed. There was an ambush and King Starling was killed.”

 

“So Matthew thinks Mason betrayed him. And Mason thinks his village was destroyed in revenge.” Will said, already answering his own question.

 

Hannibal looked up, finishing his task at hand. “Yes.” He lowered his head and sighed. Will could see the sorrow all over his face. He didn't know what he could do to comfort the older man, so he gently placed his hands on top of Hannibal's and gave a smile crooked smile. Hannibal looked up and the men tighten there hands together. No words were ever need when it came to the two of them. They were like lost souls who found each other to make whole.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Matthew is a fool like his father.” Mason bad-mouthed. He and his men set up camp into the woods not far from the Lectar village. The wicked man gathered his warriors closely to hatch up a plan on how they were going to get inside. “He'll ask his uncle to send a party into the trees just before dawn. And then attack from the main gate first light.” 

 

Mason started wiping the blood from battle off of his face and throw the rag into the fire. “But I think they will all be in for a surprise.” he gloated.

 

The warriors rotated between sleep and watch. One of the men decided to get up and walk out of camp. “Mason said wait here.” One of the men warned.

 

“Fuck Mason. I need to take a piss.” The other man argued. He quickly walked out of camp near a creek and started to relieve himself. A strange glowing red light appeared in the water. The man lowered his head for a closer look. Suddenly a mouth full of sharp teeth snapped right out of the water.

 

Mason woke up along with a few of his sleeping warriors. There heard the terrifying sound of a man screaming deep in the woods. “Bjorn?” Mason wondered. They heard another man screaming to his death. “Circle up! Circle up!” Mason ordered. The men spread all over their camp ready for whoever was there attacking their men.

 

Hannibal and Will along with the warriors looked from the walls of Lecter village. They could hear the horrible screaming, but couldn't see anything from the night mist. “Get Robert and Matthew up here now!” Hannibal shouted.

 

 

One by one, Mason's men were snatched up into the woods. Mason looked from behind to see that his men has disappeared. “Matthew!? Robert!” He shouted. He heard rustling in the trees and saw a bright glowing red light. He stepped closer to the see what it was. The trees opened up like a mouth and there before him stood The Great Red Dragon.

 

 

Robert and Matthew hurried up to the wall platforms to see what was going on. “What's happening?” the king asked. Out of the mist came Mason's warriors, running and scared.

 

“Wait! Don't shoot! Hold your fire. We surrender.” Mason's men shouted, running towards the gate doors of the Lecter village.

 

“It's a trick.” Matthew proclaimed. “Archers! Ready! Fire!”

 

“No wait!” Will intervened. “It's not an attack. Their running away from something.”

 

Will could see the small flashes of red light all over the woods. He could see Mason running with his shield and hammer in head. “Hold your fire, you bastards!”

 

“Wait!” Will shouted.

 

“Open the gates!” Mason yelled, running closer. He was well within firing range. Matthew took the opportunity to aim. He was about to shoot his arrow to Mason's head when Will blocked him. “Matthew, No!”

 

Matthew was pushed back, his arrow already fired. Mason twisted his body away from the shot arrow. It was inches from his face.

 

Will quickly hopped off the platform and ran to the gates to open the doors. Hannibal helped him pull off the large log that blocked the wooden gate doors. The men barely opened the door when Mason and his men stormed inside. Matthew got up quickly and got his bow and arrow ready to aim once again at Mason. “Matthew, Stop!” Robert yelled, blocking his aim.

 

“Look!” One of Roberts warriors pointed out to the woods. Everyone turned to look out to the woods and there it was. The Great Red Dragon. He was glowing bright red and had one of Mason's men wrapped around his tail. The man screamed in horror and the dragon screeched harshly and ate his head off like a piece of candy. The beast then looked at the men from the village and growled, running back into the woods.

 

Everyone looked in shock and could not believe what they just saw before them. Will was right all along.

 

“That is no bear.” Hannibal made known, shaking his head.

 

Robert ordered everyone inside Castle Lecter to talk about what needed to be done about the vicious beast.

 

Mason threw his hammer on the long wooden table of the shield hall with a loud thud. The part of the hammer head looked broken off. “It was like hitting a stone wall.” Mason explained. “I hit it with all I had...”

 

“You ran!” Matthew sneered. “Just like you ran from my father.”

 

“I'll cut your tongue out, boy!” Mason hissed.

 

“Stop! The both of you.” Robert yelled. “That thing is still out there!”

 

“The gods have cursed us all. We should leave this place while we can still save our families.” Randall panicked.

 

Hannibal slapped his hand onto table so hard, it shook. “This is our home! We are not going to let that thing chase us out!”

 

“Hannibal's right.” Matthew agreed. “We're not leaving. We're going to hunt that beast down and kill it like Vikings.”

 

Will shook his head. “Hunting won't work. With these weapons...It's too powerful.”

 

“Then what else is there?” Mason asked.

 

“We trap it.” Will answered, getting up from his seat. “Even if you do track it down, How are you going to kill it?”

 

“Why are we even listening to him? He's not one of us!” Randall snapped.

 

“You're right, Randall. I'm not.” Will said turning to face Matthew. “And you are wrong about this, Matthew. Like you were wrong about Mason and the bear. And you will always be wrong until you stop thinking with this.” he said gripping the handle of Matthew's sword.

 

Matthew punched Will hard in the face. Will was about to punch back when Hannibal and his warriors separated the fight.

 

“Stop! Enough!” Robert shouted. “This is finished! The decision is ours. However, I'm still your king. And my judgment is that the pale one is right.”

 

“Will.” Hannibal corrected. “His name is Will, not pale one.” Robert looked at his son and smirked, but nodded. He stepped up to his throne chair and sat. “We build the trap.” the king looked to his subjects then to Will.

 

“So,...Will. Where do we start?”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Here...” Will pointed on the ground with the tip of his sword at the front of the main gate. He then walked about 30 feet. “And ending here.”

 

The men of the village observed with shovels in their hands. They looked to one another, wondering if this was a good idea. “Well. What are you waiting for?” Hannibal declared. “Dig.”

 

All the men of the village started digging. Every man, woman, and child worked together, clearing out the dirt with buckets and carriages. The men dug for hours till they made it a good six feet. “Is this deep enough for you?” Matthew asked Will from in the pit.

 

Will shook his head. “Nope. I need four more feet. And when you got that, I need two rows of post holes, running up both sides.”

 

“Post holes?” Matthew cocked an eyeball.

 

Will nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“What do you need post holes for.” Matthew asked, waving his hand.

 

“Posts.” Will explained, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Posts?” Matthew scrunched his face.

 

“Yes. Posts.” Will nodded, smiling.

 

He walked up to Hannibal who had some of the wooden posts cut down from the forest. “What do you all use to burn the torches and lamps?”

 

“Whale oil.” Hannibal answered.

 

“I need it.” Will ordered.

 

“How much?” Hannibal wondered.

 

“All of it. Every drop.” Will answered, walking back into the castle.

 

Hannibal curiously raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He called some men to help gather up all the oil.

 

Matthew and his men, finished digging the pit along with making the post holes. Then Hannibal and his men, placed the posts into the holes tightly with their hammers.

 

“Are we done now?” Matthew whined at Will. 

 

“Not yet.” Will said, walking past the young prince.

 

“What's left?” Matthew asked, turning his head the direction of Will walking past.

 

“Shields.” Will pointed. Matthew turned and saw some of the villagers with shields in their hands. Will had each one nailed to a post, then ordered Hannibal and his men to pour all the oil into the pit till it was full. Then villagers covered the oil with dirt and hay to make it look like solid ground. Will tested the shields to make sure they were held tightly enough on the posts so he could hop across each one. All the men then built a wall all around the trap with the chopped down trees. 

 

The trap was complete. Everyone in the village cheered at their hard work. Will looked at the villagers and smiled. He only hoped that The Great Red Dragon would be fooled by it. He hoped everyone would be free of the dragon. Not just the people of Earth, but the people of Shin Sekai for good.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the good stuff folks. I'm excited to start writing the sexy parts of this fiction. Just hang in there. :)


	14. Chapter 12: Always Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal teaches Will about intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter is NSFW!
> 
> Well here it is. The love part. Hopefully the boys are not rushing too fast. I blame it all on Will. ;)

  

**Chapter 12**

 

 

After a long day of creating the trap, things started to settle down in the Lecter village. Mason and Robert called a truce until the dragon was defeated.

 

Will wanted some time alone, so he walked outside the gates of the village for a moments peace. He sat on a log by a rippling creek and was deep inside his mind. He thought of his friends Katz and Verger. He wondered if they were alright. He even thought about that stupid young man, Bernardone. But more then anyone, he thought of Chilton. He missed him. Thinking of him and Hannibal, made his head hurt. He cared for them both with his whole being. He didn't know what to do. He felt chemicals for Chilton, but he felt them even more so with Hannibal. The older man stirred up feelings deep inside him, he didn't understand. He didn't have a name to call it. He was broken from his thoughts to the sound of rustling of the tall grass. Robert appeared with two mugs of water.

 

“There you are, Will. I was wondering what happened to you.” The king said, sitting beside the younger man. “I thought you might be thirsty.” Robert said, handing Will a mug.

 

“Thank you.” Will smiled, taking a drink.

 

Robert smiled back then looked around the landscape. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

 

Will shrugged. “I just...needed a place to gather my thoughts.”

 

Robert turned back to face Will. “Not too lost in thought I hope.” he pondered.

 

“No.” Will gave a small smile.

 

“Hannibal told me you picked out your new name. It suits you somehow.” Robert smiled.

 

Will looked up and nodded.

 

Robert gently placed his hand to Will's shoulder. “When this is all over...there's a place here for you...if you wish it.”

 

Will raised his eyebrows. “What does Hannibal think about that?”

 

Robert looked at the young man and smiled. “I think...that is a conversation you should have with Hannibal himself.” He patted Will's shoulder fondly, then stood up to walk back to the village.

 

Will stayed; even more lost now inside his mind.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

He returned to the village after the sun went down. Will stepped into the castle to search for Hannibal. The warriors told him the man was in his private chambers, so Will walked up the steps to Hannibal's door. He deeply sighed, then gave the door a firm knock.

 

“Enter.” Hannibal answered. The older man was sitting by a table, sharping a dagger with a smooth stone. He looked up to Will and beamed. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Will answered. The young man held his right hand to his sword handle, trying not to fidget.

 

“Are you hungry? I'll have some food brought up.” Hannibal offered. Will nodded and Hannibal called the servant's to bring up dinner. A servant girl returned with a tray of beef stew with bread and ale. Hannibal excused to young woman of her duties for the night so Will and himself could be alone. Hannibal ladled the soup in a wooden bowl for Will and handed it to him.

 

Will noticed that Hannibal didn't ladle a bowl for himself. “What about you?”

 

“I'll eat when your finished.” Hannibal answered, returning to sharping his dagger.

 

“No. Please. Sit and join me.” Will pleaded, patting a seat next to himself.

 

Hannibal smiled and put the dagger away. Will ladled the soup in Hannibal's bowl and handed it to the older man. “Thank you.”

 

The men ate in silence, listening to the cracking of the roaring fire from the fireplace and the chirping of crickets from the outside window.

 

“I saw you talking to my father today.” Hannibal said, braking the silence.

 

Will looked up from his bowl. “You did?”

 

Hannibal nodded. “What did he say?”

 

“He asked me to stay.” Will answered.

 

Hannibal kept stirring the stew in his bowl with his wooden spoon, not looking up. “And what did you say?”

 

Will deeply sighed, then placed his bowl on the table. “Hannibal...You don't really know me. What kind of man I am.”

 

Hannibal looked up, then set his bowl on the table as well. “I know enough.”

 

Will shook his head. “...No...you don't.” Will stared into the fire, afraid to look at Hannibal. His mind was so full of emotions, he felt like he would crumble.

 

“Will...Tell me.” Hannibal asked, looking at the young man worried. “You can tell me.”

 

Will didn't look up to Hannibal. He kept staring at the fire. “My people are no different then yours. Hungry for land. Hundreds of years ago, the ancient ones looked for a new place to colonize. So when they found an island they wanted, they took it. It didn't matter that it already belonged to someone else...The Red Dragons. Millions of them. But they wanted it. They told us they were nothing. Just animals. So they killed them all with fire. Those that were missed, they hunted down...”

 

Hannibal tilted his head, trying to look at Will's pained face. “Your ancestors were just obeying their king's orders. They didn't have a choice...”

 

“You always have a choice.” Will answered bitterly. “The land that belonged to the Red Dragons, now belonged to us. Weeks later after the slaughter, the ancient ones found out that one of them survived. They believe him to be the oldest of all the Red Dragons. He murdered their king. After the king died, the people fought each other. It was chaos, no order. The ancient ones put a stop to the insanity. Created laws that divided my people. Freedom was a thing of the past.”

 

“I am a slave, Hannibal.” Will continued, trying so hard not to cry. “My people know nothing but hardship. We search for the Great Red Dragon everyday to kill it. If we're not trying to kill the beast, we're sent to kill other tribes for land and money. We serve the Chancellor and the council of the ancient ones. It is the way things are.”

 

“It's the will of the gods.” Hannibal stated, didn't really know what to say.

 

“There are no gods! It's just me. I failed them.” Will cried.

 

Hannibal placed his hand to Will's thigh. “Who did you fail?” he asked softly.

 

Will let his tears flow freely. “My people. I feel like I left that ship a coward, but I had to. I couldn't stay and marry the Chancellor.”

 

Hannibal removed his hand from Will's leg, with widened eyes. “You were getting married?”

 

Will nodded, wiping the tears from his face. “I just found out the day of my wedding that I am the last of the royal bloodline. Chancellor Dolarhyde only wanted to marry me so he could be king. Chilton stopped the wedding and we were going to escape together. At least...that was his plan. But it didn't work out that way.”

 

Hannibal rubbed at his temple, trying to absorb everything that was being told to him. “So...you're really a prince?”

 

Will nodded and shrugged. “Looks that way.”

 

Hannibal looked at Will then. “This, Chilton. Is he your mate?” he had to know.

 

“No.” Will shook his head. “Even if we were, no one can be really together. Everyone belongs to everyone else.”

 

Hannibal scooted closer to Will, looking at him with bleakness. “That sounds...rather sad, Will. What about matters of the heart?”

 

“Heart?” Will said raising his forehead. “You mean...if someone likes the other person...they cut out their own heart from their chest and give it to their true one?”

 

Hannibal laughed. “No, Will. Nothing that brutal. I mean, what about love?”

 

“Love?...what's that?” Will asked, confused.

 

“Oh, Will...” Hannibal exhaled, astonished. “You really don't know what love is?”

 

Will shook his head hard, abit frightened by the look on Hannibal's face.

 

Hannibal held his hands to Will's to try to comfort him. “Will. Love is a beautiful thing shared by two people who care for one another. They share their heart, their mind, their soul, and body.”

“Their body?” Will said, enthusiastic. “So your people also partake in sexual pleasure?”

 

Hannibal smirked. “Well...yes. That's something two people who are in love do.”

 

“Are you feeling sexually excited right now?” Will wondered.

 

Hannibal cocked an eyeball. “I can be...”

 

“Ok.” Will said, happily. He got up quickly from his seat. 

 

“Will...” Hannibal giggled a little, wondering what in the world Will was doing. Will quickly started striping off his clothes. He pulled off his boots in seconds, along with his leather top and breeches. He stood there completely naked, then crawled up onto Hannibal's bed. Hannibal got up on his feet in shock. “Will...what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I'm doing.” Will got up on all fours, presenting his ass high in the air. “I'm ready when you are.” Will's tone sounded so affectless. Hannibal was taken back by how Will was acting. He made it sound like he was doing a chore or running an errand rather then having feelings of passion. Will didn't hear Hannibal strip his clothes off at all. He was confused and turned his head, wondering what the older man was up to. “What are you waiting for? Let's go.”

 

Hannibal didn't move. He could only look at Will with sympathy. The poor young man really did live a harsh life.

 

“Hannibal?” Will sat down on the bed of furs, knitting his eyebrows. “Did I do something wrong? Don't you...don't you want me?”

 

“Will. Of course I want you.” Hannibal answered softly, sitting on the bed facing Will. “I don't want to just fuck you...I want to make love to you. That is... If you will let me.”

 

Will looked all over the room, avoiding Hannibal's eyes. “I don't....I don't understand. I'm lost.”

 

“I will help find you then.” Hannibal whispered. He gently cupped Will's chin, leaning in closer to his lips.

 

Will flinched, pulling his head back anxious. “What are you doing?”

 

Hannibal grinned. “What does it look like I'm doing. I'm going to kiss you, Will.”

 

“Oh...” Will said in awe. He leaned his head back to Hannibal and touched the tip of his nose to the older man's and rubbed. 

Hannibal giggled. “What was that?”

 

“You said you wanted to kiss.” Will smiled.

 

“That's not a kiss.” Hannibal insisted.

 

Will's smile quickly turned upside down. “It is to! It's how was kiss back in Avalon.”

 

Hannibal lean back in closer, till his lips were ghosting over Will's. “Is that so?” He whispered huskily. “Let me show you how we kiss here at Castle Lecter.”

 

He gently pressed his lips to Will's, giving the younger man a soft and tender kiss. It was closed lipped at first, then Hannibal moved his lips, trying to open up Will's. The younger man just sat there stiff, afraid to move. He didn't know what he should do, but Hannibal guided him along the way by placing a strong hand to Will's neck, moving him closer. Will tried to mirror Hannibal's movements of his lips then placed his hands to Hannibal's shoulders. Will started to softly moan as they kissed. He never made those sounds before. Hannibal deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Will's mouth and Will felt goosebumps all over his skin. Will was starting to pick up the pace and was sliding his tongue inside Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal moaned hard and Will started panting. They finally broke the kiss, trying to breath in some much needed oxygen.

 

Hannibal took a few deep breathes then whispered. “How does that feel?”

 

“Very wet.” Will stated.

 

Hannibal laughed. “Yes. Kissing can be quite wet. May I kiss you some more?”

 

Will nodded. “You may...please.” Hannibal placed his hand into Will's soft hair and continued kissing the younger man. Will's hands kept feeling all around Hannibal's strong neck and shoulders. He was abit disappointed that he was sitting here naked still and Hannibal wasn't. He pulled on the older man's tunic. “Hannibal...” he whispered.

 

Hannibal looked at Will's hands and understood his need. He quickly removed his boots, then pulled off his tunic. Next came his belt and breeches. Finally naked, he sat back facing Will, leaning in for more sweet kisses. It was Will who surprised Hannibal by kissing deeply and with more tongue. The young man couldn't get enough of it. He never felt anything like it before. Will broke the kiss, and started running his hands through Hannibal's thick gray chest hair. It felt so good around his fingers. “There's so much hair on you.” Will whispered. “I don't look anything like this.”

 

Hannibal cupped Will's chin and smiled warmly. “You look like you, Will and you're very beautiful.” Will blushed. He didn't know how to respond to the compliment.   
“Besides, I like you almost hairless.” Hannibal added. “Your skin is so soft.”

 

Hannibal brought Will's lips together for another heated kiss. They moaned their desire for one another and their hands were touching everywhere they could reach. Will released Hannibal from the kiss and starting touching the man's pecs. What was covered before, Will could now see that Hannibal had tattoos of his own. One on each side of his upper arms. Will traced his fingers on the tattoo on Hannibal's left arm. “What is this?” Will asked, softly.

 

Hannibal looked down at the fingers that were brushing feather light on his arm. It made the older man shiver a little. “That is the Black Stag. My family crest. This one...” Hannibal pointed to his other arm. “...Is the Wendigo. There's a legend about the two beasts inked on my skin. Someday I will tell you about it.”

 

Will smiled. “I would like to hear the tale.”

 

“But not tonight.” Hannibal whispered, huskily. Hannibal brought their lips together once more for more sensuous kissing. Hannibal continued his assault and Will drank the man in. They moaned together, feeling the heat raise to their very core. Will started breathing heavy and looked up at Hannibal's maroon eyes. He wanted more, but was almost too scared to ask. “Hannibal?...Will you...be disgusted of I touched you?” 

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the strange question. “By you? Never.”

 

Will shook his head. “No...I mean...If I touched you...here.” he gathered his courage and gently laid a hand to Hannibal's already achingly hard cock.

 

“By the gods!” Hannibal gasped.

 

“I'm sorry.” Will jerked his hand away. “If you don't like it, why didn't you stop me?”

 

Hannibal deeply sighed. “You misunderstood me. Oh, Will. You are so much like a virgin.”

 

“I certainly am not!” Will protested. “I've had sex before with men and women.”

 

“No, Will. Not like this.” Hannibal leaned in closer till his forehead was touching Will's. He took the young man's hand tightly into his own. “Touch me again.” He whispered harshly.

 

“There?” Will pointed to the older man's member.

 

“Yes.” Hannibal hissed.

 

“Are you sure?” Will hesitated.

 

“By all the gods, yes!” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will to show his approval. Will put his hand back around Hannibal's cock and starting stroking his length. Hannibal groaned, laying his head down on Will's shoulder, trying to contain himself. The older man started panting hard. Will's hand felt so wonderful, he wanted to cum, but at the same time he didn't want to. He wanted so badly to be deep inside of Will's body. 

 

Will gently stroked up and down the older man's cock, feeling the girth of it. Will was not small, above average in size, but Hannibal put him to shame. “You are so big.” Will whispered. “I don't think you will fit in me.”

 

Hannibal raised his head up then and stopped Will's hand on his cock. “It will. We just need to relax your body. That's all.”

 

“How?” Will wondered.

 

“Lay down, I'll show you how it's done.” Hannibal whispered as he helped Will on his back on top of the bed. Hannibal then got on all fours, caging the man's body beneath him. Hannibal kissed Will's mouth softly with a little tongue then lowered his lips to the younger man's neck. Will almost panicked, afraid that Hannibal was going to bite him all over like Chilton would, but he didn't. Instead, the older man gave gentle kisses all over his neck and down his collarbone. He kissed around Will's ears and flicked his tongue on his earlobes, making Will giggle. He lowered his head down Will's nipples and started to gently suck one of the tiny rose buds into his mouth. Will gasped, started panting and moaning, his hands digging into the furs. He body was feeling so hot. Hannibal brought his attention to the other nipple and mimicked the same sweet torture, causing Will the buck his body. “Hannibal...oh Hannibal...I feel so...strange...this has never happened to me before.” Hannibal raised his head, looking up at the flushed faced young man.

 

“Never?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will shook his head, hard.

 

“Ohhh Will...”Hannibal moaned continuing his quest of preparing Will's body to be joined by his. 

 

He kissed all over Will's true name tattooed on his left pec, almost tracing the words with his tongue. “I like your tattoos.” Hannibal complimented. “There very colorful. I've never seen colored ink on skin before.”

 

Will sat up on his elbows and smiled, amused by Hannibal's curiosity.

 

“What do they all mean?” Hannibal asked, pointing to the ones he could see. 

 

“Nothing really.” Will shook his head. “I just liked them, so I picked them. My name, my number, and the Red Dragon tattoo are inked on me not by choice.”

 

Hannibal started caressing Will's sides and chest. “I still like them. There part of you.”

 

He leaned down again and continued kissing his way down from Will's pecs to his tight flat stomach. He gently licked around Will's navel and blew, causing the younger man to shiver. He went lower still, passing Will's crouch on purpose, teasing the younger man. He brought his attention to Will's ankles and the tops of his feet, giving soft wet kisses. He trailed his kissing up to Will's calves, massaging the tense muscles with his hands. He slowly raised up to Will's thighs, gently parting them. Will started shaking. He did not know his own body. It felt so intense and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Hannibal finally made it to where he really wanted to touch, lowering his head to the patch of hair between Will's legs and deeply inhaled his musky scent. He could see that Will's cock was semi-hard and leaking pearls of precum. Hannibal took Will's cock into his hand and started to stroke. He looked up at Will with desire in his eyes. Will had his head back, gasping and shutting his eyes tightly at the sensation. Will eyes opened suddenly when he felt the wetness of Hannibal's mouth, covering all over his quivering member. “Hannibal...what are you...I mean...I don't...Oh gods...” Will moaned, trying to get used to the new sensation. He never had anyone put their mouth on his cock before. It felt so incredible. Will was on the edge. He could feel his body ready to release as Hannibal kept sucking long and hard. He couldn't take it anymore. He gripped the furs on the bed so hard, his knuckles turned white. Will thrashed his head back and forth. He could feel his insides about to erupt. He came hard, moaning Hannibal's name. Hannibal sucked up every last drop of Will, savoring his unique flavor.

 

“Liked that, did you?” Hannibal teased, licking his lips.

 

Will nodded, trying to slow his breathing. He was about to get up when Hannibal stopped him. “Oh we're not done yet, pale one. Tonight has just begone.”

 

“What about you?” Will said, trying to reach for Hannibal's cock. Hannibal gently stopped his hand and pulled it away. Will was confused. “Don't you want me to return the favor?”

 

“Not tonight, Will. Tonight its all about you. I want to give you pleasure all night long.” Hannibal husky said, lowering Will's body back down. Will blushed again, but smiled, bring his hand to Hannibal's head to lower it down for another kiss. Will could taste himself all over Hannibal's tongue. He didn't mind the taste at all. Will wondered what Hannibal tasted like. He hoped that the older man would let him find out if not tonight, another night soon. 

 

Hannibal released the kiss and gently stroked Will's side, causing the man beneath him to quiver. “Will, turn around.” he whispered.

 

“Why?” Will wondered, trembling.

 

“It's ok Will. I just want to prepare you for our pleasure.” Hannibal whispered, as he stroked Will's cheek. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you. With my life.” Will whispered, placing his hand on top of Hannibal's that was on his face.

 

“Please turn around. I promise, I will not hurt you.” Hannibal reassured.

 

Will nodded and turned his body so that he was now laying on his stomach. He was shaking, nervous at what was to come next. He though perhaps Hannibal was done with the tenderness and wanted to go right for the joining, but it didn't happen. Instead, he could feel Hannibal's mouth placing gentle kisses all over his neck and spine. Will let his body relax. He did indeed trust Hannibal. He knew that the older man would never hurt him. Hannibal started kissing all over Will's spine, lower till he reached the peach of his ass. Hannibal started feeling the firmness of Will's cheeks and started kissing all over. He them gently parted Will's ass and tried to make Will open his legs. Will was starting to get scared.

 

“Hannibal?...” Will said in a shakily voice.

 

“Trust me, you are going to love this.” Hannibal whispered. He then parted Will's ass to expose his tiny pink pucker. Hannibal lowered his head and gave the wrinkled skin a firm lick. Will jumped up, surprised by the foreign touch. Hannibal gripped his ass down tightly, holding the younger man down so he could continue his task at hand. Hannibal licked again a few times and Will slowly started to relax. Will whimpered, trying to buck his hips to Hannibal's mouth. He felt so needy and exposed. Hannibal was doing things to him, no one had ever done before in his entire life. Hannibal flicked his tongue at Will's responsive hole. He licked longer and wetter all over Will. When his tongue finally breached Will's body, the younger man moaned so loud his voice almost went hoarse. Hannibal entered his body with his tongue a few times, until his jaw started to ache. He lifted himself up and gently stroked Will's back, trying to calm the younger man down. “Wait here. I need to get something.” Hannibal whispered, getting up from the bed. Will smiled, turning his body back around to see what the older man was getting.

 

Hannibal opened a wooden chest by his bedside and retrieved a small bottle. He quickly got back up onto the bed beside Will. “Lavender oil.” he explained. “It will help ease myself inside you.” he opened up the bottle and Will took in the lovely fragrance. Hannibal then moved between Will's legs and gently parted them once more. He applied the lavender oil over his fingertips and moved them down to Will's entrance. He slowly entered the tip of his index finger inside, moving back and forth trying to ease Will open. The younger man was still so tight around him.

 

“You need to relax.” Hannibal instructed. Will nodded, trying to calm himself. Hannibal continued the gentle finger fucking, till he slid another finger inside, scissoring Will's hole wider. Will started bucking his hips up and down on Hannibal's fingers. He wanted more. “Hannibal...yes...yes...I want...I need...”

 

“I know my pale one, I need you too. I think you are ready.” Hannibal whispered, removing his fingers from inside Will. The young man panicked at the loss, trying to sit up. “No!”

 

“Shhh, It's ok. We're not done yet. I promise.” Hannibal reassured, as he coated his cock with the lavender oil. 

 

He laid Will back down and positioned himself between Will's legs, lining his cock up to the younger man's opened hole. Hannibal slowly pushed inside, trying his best not to just take him in one quick stroke. Hannibal loved Will with all his heart and he wanted this to be a memorable and cherished experience for the younger man. Will gasped, curling his lower lip into his mouth, trying to take the older man all in. He gripped onto Hannibal's shoulders for leverage. Hannibal started wheezing, trying so hard to control himself. Despite Will's telling of him having past lovers, the young man was so tight around Hannibal, that the older man felt like he was going to cum right then and there. Hannibal was finally balls deep inside Will, and he paused, trying to let Will adjust to his girth.

 

Hannibal gently stroked Will's sweet face. “Are you alright?”

 

Will nodded feverishly, panting. “Please move.”

 

Hannibal did as Will wished and started to thrust. He moved slowly at first then quickened his movements faster. Will moaned, his mouth making a wide O shape and his eyes went into the back of his head. He moaned so loud, he was sure that the people of the castle would hear him. He didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of Hannibal's cock deep inside him.

 

“Hannibal...I feel so full...I feel you...everywhere.” Will moaned, rubbing his hands all over Hannibal's strong back.

 

“You...like me...deep...inside you?” Hannibal moaned, panting hard. “Do you want it slower...” he teased, slowly circling his hips. “Or do you want it faster...” he said husky, pushing his cock in swiftly.

 

“Oh gods yes!” Will hissed, feeling Hannibal ram into him harder. “Faster...please...oh don't stop...don't ever stop!”

 

“Never, my pale one.” Hannibal promised, fucking Will with all his strength. 

 

“My dark warrior...I'm so close...I can't take...I can't...” Will babbled.

 

“Yes you can...cum for me, Will. I want to see it.” Hannibal encouraged. He leaned down to capture Will's parted lips for an intense kiss that felt like fire. Will was on the brink and so was Hannibal. Their bodies moving together as one. That was when Hannibal felt it. Will cumming violently, his cock splashing all over his thighs and Hannibal's stomach as well as his own. His channel clenching tightly around the older man's cock. Hannibal couldn't take it anymore and slammed once more inside Will, cumming hard, emptying his whole being deep inside. 

 

Hannibal tried to regain his breath, laying his head by Will's shoulder. Will tried to regain his own breathing too, looking up at the ceiling in awe. It was the best sexual pleasure he had ever experienced. Hannibal was an incredible and generous lover. Hannibal raised up to look into Will's sparking blue eyes. The younger man smiled and gently placed his hand to Hannibal's cheek, caressing it. Hannibal smiled back and gave him a soft wet kiss. Hannibal's knees were starting to feel sore, so he hesitantly pulled his cock out of Will. The younger man flinched.

 

“I'm sorry.” Hannibal apologized. He laid down beside Will on his back, controlling his respiration's. 

 

Will was still in awe, amazed at what they just did. “Hannibal?”

 

“Mmm?” Hannibal lazily hummed, looking at Will.

 

“Is it always like this?” Will wondered.

 

Hannibal turned on his side and started gently stroking a hand on Will's chest, touching a nipple. “Only with the right lover.”

 

Will grinned. “Let's do that again!” he said, excited, ready to pounce.

 

Hannibal laughed, trying to gently push away the eager young man. “Easy there, I'm not as young as you, Will. I need some time to compose myself before I can go at it again.”

 

“Oh..” Will said just barely able for Hannibal to hear.

 

“Here, lay with me. Let's rest a moment.” Hannibal gestured his hand for Will to snuggle next to him. Hannibal laid back down on his back and Will to his side, placing his head near Hannibal's beating heart. He wrapped and arm around Hannibal's chest and started stroking the mossy curls he loved so much. Hannibal had his hand playing with the curls on top of Will's head. The two new lovers starting to drift off into the bliss of sleep, leaving their world behind them in beautiful dreams.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy love songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Amber Run - I Found  
> Lifehouse - Everything  
> Ryan Cabrera - True [Ford Mix] (ThriveMix Volume 1 CD)


	15. Author's Thoughts/Notes

To those of you who have stuck around,

Thanks. I do hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I just have some things I need to get out there. Right now I'm having some serious writer's block. Been trying to figure out for a few days how exactly I want to end this story. I have a few ideas, but not the mold to fill it together. Right now I'm feeling like my fiction hasn't interested anyone in the Hannigram Fandom. I had a big fandom family in The Walking Dead community and feel like I lack it in this fandom. I do know the Will/Frederick pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, but this story is actually supposed to be a Will/Hannibal love story, just with action. I admit my grammar and writing skills are not the best, I am trying. I've had trouble with those things my whole life due to my A.D.D. You just kinda shine it on. And so on that note, even though I don't have many friends in the Hannibal community, I will still enjoy reading the fictions the fandom posts on AO3 as well as Tumblr. I will still enjoy the posts about the Hannibal TV series and it's cast. I will still support and contribute what I can to the writers and artists. People need the positive. I will not be a negative nancy about any of this. I highly doubt anyone will read this note or even care, but that's ok. It just makes a person feel better to just say something and not bottle it all up. So now I'm going to sit in front of my laptop and try to figure out how I'm going to finish this story. That is all.


	16. Chapter 13: Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set. Lives are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've been proof reading it and correcting it all day. Anyway, here it is. All mistakes are mine.

 

**Chapter 13**

 

 

Hannibal woke up in the middle of the night like he usually would alone in his bed. But not this night. Will was still here, wrapped around one of Hannibal's big strong arms, back facing the older man's front. Hannibal smiled and wrapped his other arm tightly around Will's torso and started nuzzling his face between the younger man's neck and collarbone. He deeply inhaled Will's musky scent and hummed. Will was slowly waking up to the feeling of a strong body holding him close.

 

“S'tearly.” Will moaned in his pillow.

 

“What?” Hannibal chuckled.

 

“I said it's too early.” Will smiled, sighing to the feel of Hannibal's hands touching his skin.

 

Hannibal grinned devilishly. “You did say earlier that you wanted to do it again. I am ready for round two.” He continued inhaling Will's neck and worked his way down lower to Will's armpit.

 

Will giggled. “That tickles.”

 

“I can't help it. You smell so good.” Hannibal groaned.

 

“I smell sweaty.” Will stated, turning his head, watching the older man.

 

Hannibal looked up. “You smell like you...and me. And I want to bottle that scent up and keep it forever.”

 

Will turned to lay on his back and Hannibal scooted up on top, facing his love. The young man brought his hand to the older man's face, caressing a bearded cheek.

 

“May I have another Lecter kiss?” Will asked shyly.

 

“Will, you never have to ask me for that.” Hannibal answered, leaning down to brush his lips to Will's. “Ever.” he whispered, then captured those soft lips. The two men starting licking and tasting each other's mouths. Will never knew kissing could be so erotic. Hannibal continued to devour Will's wanting mouth, trying to hold his weight up with one hand, the other in the younger man's chocolate curly hair. Will moved both his heads all over Hannibal's jaw, loving the feel of his scruffy beard. He moved his hands to the older man's ears then lower to his neck, making the man on top shiver. Hannibal broke the kiss and starting slithering down Will's body like a snake. He left a trail of kisses down Will's creamy skin till he reached the prize between the younger man's legs. Hannibal once again inhaled Will's scent, then took a callused hand to Will's hardening cock and started to stroke. Will gasped, holding his body up with both elbows to watch.

 

“It should be me giving you...pleasure. Not...ohhhh not the other way around.” Will moaned.

 

“Shut up and feel it.” Hannibal whispered, smirking. He gave Will's member a few firm yet gentle strokes, causing Will to whimper with need. He saw a pearl drop of Will's essence start to form on the tip. Just as Hannibal was about to lick off the sweet treat, a loud knocking of his chamber door stopped him.

 

Hannibal dropped his head by Will's side and moaned in annoyance. “This better be important.” he grumbled, getting up out of the bed. Will was also irritated, but pulled the covers back onto his body to conceal his nakedness from whoever was at the door.

 

The knocking persists and Hannibal quickly pulls his breeches back on and answers the door.

 

“It's the middle of the night, what?” Hannibal yells then pauses to see that it's not one of the servants, but Matthew.

 

“Sorry, cousin. I know it's late, but your father has called all the men to line at the gate in case the beast shows up tonight.” Matthew explains.

 

Hannibal starts rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. “Oh. I forgot about that. Yes. We will be down in a moment.”

 

“We?” Matthew raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to see who was inside Hannibal's bed chamber. Will saw the curious man and didn't know what to do but give a small wave and shyly tried to hide as much of his body as he could under the blanket and furs.

 

Matthew smirked. “Ok. I'll see you both downstairs.” He wanted to know more about what happened between Hannibal and Will, but let the matter side. There were more important things and Matthew will try to get his cousin to spill out the details another time.

 

Hannibal was grateful. He ready didn't want to talk to his cousin about his personal love life. It was none of his business but his and Will's. The new lovers quickly got dressed to join the other warriors at the main gate. Hannibal went ahead first, then Will followed. He made it outside the castle door and was stopped by the sight of Matthew. The young prince was holding a spear in each hand. He smiled at Will and tossed one of the spears for Will to catch. Will caught the spear one handed and looked up. Matthew smiled and nodded as if he approved of Will's relationship with Hannibal. The two companions walked up to meet with Hannibal and King Robert.

 

Robert patted the men on the shoulders. “May the gods be with you.” he prayed, handing a lighted torch to Matthew.

 

Hannibal patted his father's back for a quick hug then turned to face Will. “I have something for you.” he said, holding up with both hands a sword with a stag head on the bottom handle. “This is a king's sword, passed down from my ancestors. My father told me that one day I would know the man to give it to. A brave and good man.” Hannibal placed the sword into the palms of Will's hands. Will looked at the giving sword, then into Hannibal's eyes with astonishment.

 

Hannibal smiled. “If you truly believe that you are in control of your own destiny, then the end is up to you.”

 

Will curled his lips into his mouth, holding back tears. He put the new sword into his sheath belt, then tugged Hannibal tightly in for a hug. Hannibal returned the hug just as powerful. They let go slowly for a bone melting kiss. Hannibal gently touched Will's face with his hand and kissed all over Will's upper and lower lip. The everyone be damned. Neither cared if anyone objected. But the people of Lecter village didn't.

 

The lovers reluctantly let go of each other and walked outside the main gate to join Matthew. He was all ready with his spear in one hand, the lighted torch with shield on his arm in another. Hannibal and Will also had their spears and shields ready. King Robert, Mason, and the other warriors stood up on the platform of the wall, ready for the beast to show. The elderly, women, and children were ordered to stay inside the castle for safety. Everyone was on pins and needles. They only hoped that the trap would work.

 

Hannibal, Will, and Matthew looked at the dark misty woods from the distance. They listened hard for anything that sounded suspicious. It was well after midnight and very cold, but the men ignored the night chill and stayed focused. Will looked at Hannibal's profile with longing. He took in the sight of the man who stirred those chemicals Will felt inside. He didn't want to lose him. Not this night. Or any night.

 

“Tell me the tale of the Stag and Wendigo.” Will asked, braking the silence. Hannibal turned around, scrunching his face.

 

Will knitted his brows and gave a small smile. “This maybe our last night together and I would like to know the story.”

 

Hannibal gave Will a crooked smile and nodded. “The Wendigo is a demon who eats people and his own kind. He's a cannibal. People and animals fear him, so he's a very lonely being. One day the Wendigo gets himself stuck in a large mud hole. He can't get out and he starts to sink in...”

 

Will and Matthew smiled as they listened to Hannibal continue to tell the tale.

 

“A Black Stag walks by and sees the Wendigo struggling to get out. The Stag is unafraid and moves closer to the Wendigo. The Wendigo thinks that the Stag is going to push him into the mud to his death, but instead the Stag brings his antlers down so that the Wendigo can hold onto them and pull himself out. After the Wendigo is freed, he pets the Stag and thanks him. And so from that day forth, the two become friends and powerful allies. They help each other and warn each other if someone is in their woods to hunt them.”

 

“That's such a beautiful story.” Will grinned.

 

“It's the reason my people chose the Stag as our crest. To honor the Stag for his courage and bravery.” Hannibal explained.

 

“I love it when you tell the legend, cousin. It never gets old hearing it from your lips.” Matthew teased.

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” he said without any heat in his tone.

 

The three companions pulled themselves together and once again were silent. They looked back to the woods for anything that moved. Minutes passed, then Will sniffed the air and noticed a faint but foul smell.

 

“Give me your torch.” he whispered to Matthew. The young man gave it to Will and he threw it to the direction of the open woods. Out of nowhere stood The Great Red Dragon. The men stepped back and gasped, frozen in place. 

 

“God's above...” Matthew whispered.

 

The beast glared at them, huffing and puffing smoke from its mouth and nostrils. The dragon stooped onto the torch on the ground, putting out the fire. He then slowly glowed bright red and creeped up to them. He snapped his whip like tail in the air and growled. One of the archers was about to shoot his arrow to the dragon when the king quickly blocked his aim. “Not yet! Wait for my signal.”

 

The dragon starting to step faster towards the men. Will hollered at the beast and shot his spear at it. Hannibal and Matthew shot theirs as well, and they quickly ran back to the main gate, through the booby-trap. The dragon started to run, trying to reach its claws to its prey. “Ready!” Robert shouted to the archers. They pointed their flamed arrows to the dragon, waiting for the king's order. Will and Matthew leaped from one post shield to another in the trap. Hannibal followed behind. The dragon clawed at Hannibal's leg, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the pool of oil. The dragon soon followed, losing it's own balance from the strike. One of the warriors quickly cut the rope that held the portcullis from the outside of the main gate to keep the dragon from escaping. Will and Matthew were on the other side of the trap when they saw Hannibal go under.

 

“Hannibal!” Will screamed. The older man appeared out of the oil, gasping for breath. He struggled to stay afloat and tried to keep his distance from the beast. Robert watched as his son tried to swim to safety. “Hold your fire!” he ordered the archers. 

 

The dragon started thrashing in the oil, snapping its tail to the direction of where Hannibal was swimming. “Take my hand!” Will yells, extending his arm to the older man. Hannibal swam with all his strength and reached for Will's hand. Matthew soon followed, holding out his hand as well. “Hold! Take it now!” Matthew shouts. Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and he and Matthew quickly pulled Hannibal out of the trap.

 

“FIRE!” The king shouts. The archers shot their arrows right into the oil pool trap. The Dragon was about to hop out of the oil when suddenly everything in the trap caught on fire, exploding the whole trap into a giant mushroom cloud. The impact was so strong, it caused all the men on the wall to fall back off their feet. Everyone looked at the blazing main gate. It was a glorious sight. Matthew smiled, patting Will on the back. Hannibal also patted the younger man's back and grinned. It was over...Or so they thought. 

 

They heard a loud roaring sound filled with wrath. The Great Red Dragon leaped out of the trap covered in flames. The men composed themselves and quickly aimed their weapons at the vicious beast. The dragon kept swinging his paw, clawing one man at a time, throwing their bodies like rag dolls to their death. The warriors kept aiming for the dragon with their swords and spears with no success. Hannibal charged at the monster with his sword, but the dragon tried to claw him down. The dragon finally smacked Hannibal's body by the wall of the castle, knocking him down unconscious. “Hannibal NO!” Robert shouts, running with his sword toward the beast. The dragon screeched and charged back at the king, whipping his tail into the king's heart, killing him.

 

“NO!” Matthew screams. He too tried to charge and aim his sword into the dragons heart, but the dragon charged back. He was about to chop off Matthew's head with his mouth, but the young prince was quick and slid underneath the dragon's body to the other side out of danger. Will made his move to stab his sword into the dragon's mouth, but the dragon chopped the sword in half like a toothpick and spat it out onto the ground. Mason yells and runs toward the beast with a large ax, ready to kill. The dragon groaned and ran to him whipping his tail along. He swatted it on Mason's neck, decapitating the young man to his death. The dragon had enough and ran into the dark misty woods out of sight. The warriors tried to catch their breath. Their mission was a failure. The beast has won. Matthew saw Will trying to get up off the ground and helped the younger man up. Will quickly ran to Hannibal's side to see if he was alright. He placed his hands to the older man's face and looked to see if he was breathing.

 

“Hannibal? Oh Hannibal...please be alright.” Will said, holding back a sob. The older prince slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Will. He moaned and held his head in the palm of his hand. His head hurt like hell and his body even worse. Will helped Hannibal to sit up so the older man could breathe better. 

 

“I'm alright...I'm ok.” Hannibal tried to reassure. Will sighed, touching his forehead to Hannibal's to embrace him. Hannibal slowly lifted his head to looked around his destroyed village. He couldn't find his father anywhere. “Where's my father?” Hannibal panicked.

 

Will started to make a grim face. “I'm sorry, Hannibal. Your father is death process.”

 

Hannibal quickly got up on his feet and looked every direction of the village hysterical. He spotted Matthew on the ground holding the dead king in his arms, crying.

 

Will tried to hold him, but Hannibal tore his arms away from the younger man's embrace. “Hannibal, I'm so sorry.”

 

“Father!” Hannibal yells, running to them. He  crouched down to Matthew and his dead father's body. Matthew looked up with tears in his eyes. Hannibal paused, afraid to move or breathe. The reality slowly started to kick in and Hannibal let go. He cried and screamed his anger and sadness all at once. 

 

All Will could do was stand there and see his true one in agony. Will shed his tears for him. He whole being ached for their loss. 

 

Was this nightmare ever going to end?

 

 

 

The next morning was a restless one. King Robert's body was placed on an alter in the Castle Lecter. Hannibal, Matthew, and Will covered his body with the bear pelt from their recent hunt. They would give their dear old king a proper send off on a burial ship after this was all over with.

 

Hannibal was now the new king and he had no choice but to order the people to leave this place and go to the boats to sail off to another land so they would be safe. Everyone in the village started packing their things. All the animals were gathered. Carriages and carts were filled to the nape. Some of the warriors lead the people of Lecter to the boats.

 

Will watched the people leaving with sorrow. He looked down on the ground and found the Stag handle of the sword Hannibal gave to him. He lowered his head in shame. He felt like such a failure yet again.

 

“Will.” the younger man looked up and saw Abigail calling for him. “Everyone is leaving.”

 

The younger man cr ouched down at eye level to the little girl. “Abigail. It's not safe here anymore. Everyone is going to the boats. You need to go, too.”

 

“But, I want to stay here with you.” Abigail pleaded.

 

“You'll come back soon. Everyone will.” Will vowed.

 

“You promise?” Abigail said with bright eyes.

 

Will sighed. “I promise.” He gave Abigail a big hug then placed her into a carriage. She waved her little hand goodbye. Will waved back, watching her and the other villagers leaving their home. He looked to his left and saw Hannibal and Matthew picking up the bodies of their dead and temporarily placing them in a cart. Hannibal wiped his hands as he watched Matthew and the remaining warriors pull the cart away.

 

Will walked up to him by his side. “What are you going to do? You're king now.”

 

Hannibal turned, facing Will with pain in his eyes. “King of what? This?” he waved his hand all around his fallen kingdom.

 

“This...” Will pointed all around the village then to the villagers walking away. “And them..” he brought his fingers to Hannibal's chin, lifting the older man's face up to look at him. “Whatever the Black Stag becomes tomorrow...will be because of what you do right now.”

 

He held out Hannibal's palm and placed Robert's Stag medallion into his hand. “Let's kill this thing...together.”

 

Will placed a hand on top of Hannibal's holding the medallion. Hannibal looked up then with a stern face, nodded and placed his other hand on top of Will's, sealing their destiny.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wendigo of course isn't a mythical Viking creature, but in fact, mythical of North America. I wanted to add it and the Black Stag to the fiction because their apart of the Hannibal TV series after all. I made up the legend and am happy with that result. :)


	17. Chapter 14: The Great Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is captured. Will and Matthew rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to go on the right track with this story. All mistakes are mine.

 

**Chapter 14**

 

 

Will looked over his broken sword handle, thinking they needed better metal. He pondered the thought, and remembered his spacecraft was nothing but metal. Minerals made from the very core of Shin Sekai. Much stronger then the metals of Earth. It was perfect. He told Hannibal and the others that he needed to go to the location of where his ship had sank. So naturally Hannibal and Matthew insisted they go with him. They mounted their horses and brought along a wooden raft. Will crafted a net with stones for weight and cork to help it afloat to the surface.

 

By midday, the three companions made it to the location of a large lake that connected to the sea. They pushed the raft into the water and got on board. They paddled to the middle of the lake, where Will told them to stop.

 

Hannibal scratched his head, confused. “Your ship went down, in a lake?”

 

“That's right.” Will nodded, taking his white fur robe off. He then removed his boots and started to wrap the rope to the net around his shoulder.

 

Matthew knitted his eyebrows. “It's an odd place to get shipwrecked.”

 

Will sat on the edge of the boat and looked up at Matthew. “Don't ask.” he took some long deep breaths, opening up his lungs. He took one last full breath before holding it in and dived into the water. Hannibal and Matthew watched as Will's form started to disappear into the murky depths.

 

Will swam down a good forty feet till he could see the form of his destroyed spacecraft. The ships outer lights were still glowing a rainbow of colors so Will knew the ship still had some power. It wouldn't do any good anyway. He couldn't transmit any message underwater. He shook his head of the thought and went back to finding some broken pieces of metal. He swam inside and could see part of the ship split in half. He swam out of a large wreckage hole and could see deep slash marks all over. They were from The Great Red Dragon for sure. There was no doubt in Will's mind that the dragon sunk his spacecraft. He finally found some metal pieces that would work for him. He picked up the large bits of metal and tied them to the rope of the net. He cut the string and the metal in the net with the corks floated back to the surface. Hannibal and Matthew saw large air bubbles breaking to the top of the water.

 

“Will.” Hannibal said out loud. All that appeared was the net with metal from underwater. Will turned around to go back into the ship wanting to check out the ship's control center. He was stopped by the feeling of water movement, as if someone or something was swimming nearby. Will quickly turned around and saw the whip tail of the dragon. He almost gasped out his breath and hid inside the spacecraft. He pulled our his dagger, ready to face the beast. He slowly peaked out of the ship and looked all around for the dragon. He saw nothing but fish swimming by. Suddenly, a long black fur vest hit Will's head. It had sunk down from above. Will immediately knew who's it belonged to. It was Hannibal's. He rushed back up to the surface. What he didn't realize, was the ships control panel worked. The screen lit up as Will was swimming back up.

 

_ *Homing beacon detected. Rescue ship will arrive in precisely 18 hours* _

 

 

He hit the surface, gasping for breath. He already knew that he wouldn't like what he would see. The raft was broken into pieces, Matthew was unconscious on a large piece of the raft and Hannibal was gone. The dragon must of taking him. Will quickly carried Matthew back to the shore along with the metal. They had to get back to the village. They needed to make the weapons and rescue Hannibal. Will knew the man was alive. He will not accept that he was died until he saw his body for himself.

 

Will and Matthew quickly rode back to the village. They made it to Matthew's blacksmith shop, where the other warriors were waiting.

 

They got off of their horses and started to untie the metal from the back of Hannibal's horse.

 

“Where's Hannibal?” Randall wondered.

 

“Just get the metal and make the swords!” Will huffed. He went inside the blacksmith shop with Matthew to light the fire.

 

“Damn...” Randall said with his head hung low. He quickly turned back up and looked over the new metal. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What kind of metal is this?”

 

Matthew and his men went straight to work creating the weapons. Matthew was busy making a new sword and placing the handle from Will's broken one onto a hot melted end of the metal. When he completed his task, he put the sword into the barrel of water to cool and held it up for Will to see. “King's sword again.”

 

Will took the offered sword and looked it over. He swung it in the air to get the feel of it, then hit it hard on some Earth metal made swords dangling from a chain. The swords were sliced in half like butter. The warriors eyes bugged out at the sight amazed. The men quickly selected their new weapons of swords, spears, and axes. Matthew also made a dagger with a handle made from a stag antler and gave it to Will.

 

The warriors gathered their things into their saddle bags. Will was about to fill his own saddle bag when he looked up over to the large well. “How far doe that well go to?” he asked Matthew.

 

“A cavern I think, why?” Matthew answered, wondering what the younger man was up to. Will got up on his feet and walked over to the edge of the well.

 

“The beast came from the water. That's where we need to go.” Will pointed down.

 

Randall furrowed an eyebrow. “Are you insane? I'm not going down there.”

 

“We have to. Hannibal is alive, I know it. We're going down there!.” Will ordered. Matthew deeply sighed but nodded in agreement. Will grabbed the rope of the well, and lowered himself down. He took a deep breath and sank underneath the well water. Mathew and the others followed. Will swam around an open cavity till he saw the surface. He pulled himself out of the water gasping for breath. Will helped Matthew and the warriors up on their feet. Matthew started lighting up dried torches and handed one to Will. The men slowly explored the cavern one step at a time. They looked through every nook and cranny within their sight.

 

 

Meanwhile...

 

Hannibal slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. There were bodies. Dead bodies of people and animals all over a cave chamber. Hannibal panicked. He tried to get up on his feet, but was covered with body parts of butchered men. He pushed the limbs off hysterical and screamed. Hannibal hopped off the pile of the dead and looked all over the cave. His sword was missing so he had nothing to defend himself. He found a large pointy rock and picked it up. He slowly walked around the cave, trying to find an exit. He spotted an opening and stepped to it. Hannibal looked inside. It was another cave chamber. On the ground, he could see what looked to be eggs. Hundreds of them. They must be the dragon's offspring.

 

“Gods, almighty...” Hannibal whispered, dropping the rock. If those eggs hatched, it would mean certain doom for all mankind. He had to think of a way to destroy all of them.

 

 

Will, Matthew, and the warriors stopped at an area of the cavern that was eroded. They had to carefully walk around large holes on the ground with steam raising out. There were columns and formations all over. They could feel something moving under their feet. It felt like a tremor, but it wasn't.

 

“It's beneath us.” Will whispered, pulling out his sword. Matthew and the others followed suit, ready for attack.

 

Suddenly, Matthew slipped and fall into one of the crater holes. He held onto the edge for dear life. Will and the men quickly pulled Matthew back up to the surface. The man panted, trying to catch their breath. Will patted Matthew on the shoulder and Matthew nodded, giving a small smile of thanks. “Let's keep moving .” Will said, helping Matthew up.

 

Two of Matthew's men looked down into the steaming crater. “There's nothing down there.” One of the men said, spitting down it. The other man watched everyone leaving the cave passage. He was about the follow when suddenly, The Great Red Dragon appeared like a phantom in the night. He grabbed the freighted man with his mouth and ran swiftly into another passageway. Everyone turned around to the sound of horrid screaming and rushed to help. The men spit up, taking different passageways. Will ran and looked all over an open room of a cave, swinging his torch every direction. He could hear breathing from behind and quickly pointed his sword to the direction of whatever it could be. The blade was inches from Matthew's neck. The young prince tilted it away from his throat and put a finger to his mouth, silently telling Will to hush. The two friends quietly walked to an opening of a cave chamber. There stood The Great Red Dragon, eating the insides of one of Matthew's men. The man was still alive, screaming in agony. Matthew was about to charge when Will blocked him and pointed to the direction of Randall and the others, hiding in a nearby open passageway.

 

Will gave a hand signal for the men to quietly come down to the bottom of the cave chamber for a surprise attack on the dragon. One of the men was inches from the beast, carefully avoiding its whip tail. He spit on the ground, which made the creature look up. The dragon turned around and charged at the man behind him. The scared man threw his spear, but missed his target. The dragon jumped up onto the mans body and slashed it hard with it claws. Will ran with his sword ready for the kill. The dragon turned around and was about to strike at Will when the young man leaped into the air and slashed his sword across the dragons eyes. The dragon screeched harshly, bashing its head back and forth. The beast was now permanently blind. It ran out of sight into a nearby passageway.

 

“Big Red!” Will screamed, calling out the dragon.

 

Hannibal could hear echoing throughout the cavern. He recognized the voice. “Will!” he screamed.

 

Will could hear the echoing of Hannibal calling him. He looked around hysterical. “Hannibal!” he called.

 

Hannibal looked all over the cave chamber and found an exit and ran to it. “Will!” he yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. Hannibal kept calling Will's name and Will and Matthew looked all over for the direction of the echos.

 

“That way!” Matthew pointed to a middle opening.

 

“I'm here!” Hannibal called. Growling sounds suddenly echoed behind the older man. He slowly turned around. He saw the dragon tapping its paws, feeling the ground. It sneered in frustration and kept walking closer to Hannibal. The dragon's eye sockets oozed out green blood. Hannibal knew the dragon was blind now and slowly tip toed away from the creature. He walked backwards to the direction of a large rock. He was about to hide behind the boulder, when he stepped on a bone, breaking it. The dragon ran to the direction of the noise and clawed its paws everywhere. 

 

“Hannibal!...Hannibal!” Will screamed, running through the passageway. He ran to an small opening and could see Hannibal trying to block away the dragon's claws. The dragon ran to the sound of Will's voice and pawed out of the opening. Matthew jammed his spear into the dragons eye socket, pushing it away from the opening. The dragon stepped back screeching, pulling the spear out of it's head. Hannibal tried to squeeze through the opening, but it was too narrow. “Hannibal. Take my head. C'mon!” Will encouraged, holding onto Hannibal's hand.

 

“I can't it's too tight. I can't get through!” Hannibal panicked. 

 

Will quickly put the handle of his sword into Hannibal's hand. “Here, Take it! Take it!” Will yelled. Hannibal grabbed the sword handle and turned around quickly to the dragon. The creature leaped up ready to strike, when Hannibal stabbed the dragon hard into it's heart. The dragon was knocked over on its back, screaming in pain. Will and Matthew found the large opening of the chamber and ran inside. Hannibal continued stabbing the beast, so Matthew stabbed its head. Matthew stopped after five strokes, but Hannibal kept on stabbing all over its body like a mad man. Will quickly grabbed Hannibal's arms, stopping the blows.

 

“Hannibal...Hannibal calm down. It's dead.” Will said, rubbing the older man's back to soothe him. Hannibal looked into Will's eyes panting and lowered his arms. The older man tried to contain himself, slowing his breathing. He handed the sword back to Will with a small smile.

 

Will took the sword and put it into his sheath. “It's over.” he stated.

 

Hannibal shook his head. “Not yet. There's one last thing to do.” He turned his head to the direction of where Matthew was looking. The look of horror was written all over the young mans face to the sight before him. Then out of nowhere, Randall and the rest of the warriors suddenly appeared into the chamber. The screaming echos lead them the way.

 

“By all the Gods...” Randall whispered in shock.

 

There were corpses piled all around the cave chamber. The men looked all over the bodies with sorrow in their eyes. Most of these people were from their village and Mason's. “There are too many of them. We need to burn them.” Hannibal suggested. He then walked over to the other large cave chamber. “And those.” he pointed to an even larger pile of dragon eggs.

 

Will gasped, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. He turned facing Hannibal and nodded. The men lit more torches and started touching the corpses and eggs with the flames. The cave chambers started to glow bright red with fire. It formed a cloud of smoke and the flames started to spread all over the bodies and eggs. The thick black smoke made it hard to breath, so the men quickly looked for a way out of the cavern. Will could hear the sounds of running water and gestured everyone to follow him. They made it to an opening out of the cavern to a waterfall. The water flowed to a river which wasn't too deep, so they jumped off the small cliff into the water. They swam to shore and watched as the smoke started to raise from the top of a rocky mountain.

 

It was finally over. The Great Red Dragon was dead. The people of Earth and the people of Shin Sekai can now be at peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More twists and turns coming up. Prepare for the ride of your life.


	18. Chapter 15: My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Lecter have returned home, but Hannibal wants some quality time alone with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter is NSFW. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy dearest readers.

 

  **Chapter 15**

 

 

The warriors of the Lecter tribe walked back to the direction of their village. Everyone was very tired and hungry, but very happy. Their mission was a complete success. They walked up a rocky cliff that was near the sea. Matthew looked down from the cliff and could see their people's ships sailing back home. “Look!” Matthew pointed happily. “Our people have returned.”

 

The men looked down to the sea and cheered. “Hey! Hey! Up here!” Will and Hannibal shouted, waving their arms.

 

Abigail could see all the men up the top of the cliff from her boat and waved back smiling. The men hurried down the rocky cliff to the docking location of the boats. They were welcomed with open arms and tears of happiness. The people started unloading the ships and were ready to head back to the village. Matthew noticed that Hannibal was loading up some provisions and a bow and arrows on his horse. He approached his new king puzzled. “Hey, cousin.”

 

Hannibal turned around from placing a saddle bag on his stallion. “Hey.”

 

“I believe this is yours.” Matthew said, handing Hannibal his sword and sheath belt. “Will, retrieved it from the raft wreckage.”

 

“Thank you.” Hannibal smiled, taking his sword and wrapping the belt around his waist.

 

“Are you coming back to the village? The people need you now.” Matthew asked, wondering what his cousin was up to.

 

“I will, but first I still owe everyone that deer I promised to hunt.” Hannibal smirked. He turned his head to the direction of where Will was standing. The younger man was too busy talking with Abigail to pay attention.

 

Matthew raised his eyebrows. “Ahh...Is that what we are calling it?”

 

“Cousin. C'mon. I think Will and I deserve some time alone. At least for one night.” Hannibal begged.

 

The young prince rolled his eyes, but grinned. He did have a soft spot for the older man. They were after all family. “Alright. I'll watch over things while you go  _ hunting _ .”

 

Hannibal patted Matthew on the back. “Thanks dear cousin. You won't regret it.”

 

“Awe, but you might.” Matthew laughed, walking back to his horse. He notified the people that their king wanted to go hunting and that he and Will, would return in the morning.

 

Will was playing with Abigail by the shore. She was showing him how to skip stones on the waters surface. Hannibal smiled at the sight. The younger man really did love that child as if she was his own. He approached them and told Abigail she needed to head back to the village.

 

“Do I have to?” Abigail whined.

 

“Yes child, it's time to go home. Will and I are going hunting. We will see you in the morning.” Hannibal instructed. Will looked up at the new king confused, but nodded to her.

 

“Ok...bye, Will. See you tomorrow.” Abigail waved, running to the villagers walking back to Castle Lecter.

 

“Bye, Abigail.” Will waved back. He turned to Hannibal confused. “Why do you want to go hunting?”

 

Hannibal smirked. “I don't. I just wanted an excuse for us to be alone.” He held the younger man into a tight embrace and gave a few pecks to his gaping mouth.

 

Will looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. “That can be arranged.”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Hannibal and Will rode deep inside the woods to the location of the Lecter farmhouse. Hannibal wanted to spend the night on his family's farm, but Will wanted to go camping in the woods. He never slept outdoors before and the idea excited him. Hannibal enlighted the younger man and did as he wish and found an open area of the forest to spend the night. The men unloaded their gear and set up a fire pit. Hannibal put an animal hide tent together while Will gathered the firewood. Hannibal showed Will how to start a fire using tinder fungus. Then, they walked about a mile from their camp to a river and Hannibal showed Will how to fish using spears. Will really enjoyed the older man's company and the survival lessons of being a Viking.

 

As night approached, the ate their smoked fish with berries in content. Hannibal would look up and smile at Will from time to time. Will did the same. After their shared meal, they cuddled together in a large fur blanket and looked up at the stars.

 

“See that? That big bright star? We call that the North Star.” Hannibal pointed up. “If you ever get lost anywhere in the world, you just look up to that star and it will show you the way back home.” 

 

Will sighed, laying his head to Hannibal's shoulder as the older man talked about the stars of the night sky. Hannibal gently rubbed Will's back with his hand in circular motions.

 

“I like hearing you talk about your land.” Will said, raising his head up to look at Hannibal. “You're so proud of your people...of your home.”

 

Hannibal gently placed the palm of his hand to the younger man's cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. “We have the rest of our life together, for me to tell you everything.” He brought their lips together for a soft kiss. The lovers concentrated their mouths for the most tender and sweetest of kisses. Will moaned, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's shoulders, trying to bring the older man closer. Hannibal did the same, wrapping his arms to Will's small waist, pulling him to his lap. They continued making out, neither one of them wanted to stop. When their lungs burned from lack of oxygen, they let go, panting and looking into each others eyes with want. Will pressed his lips back to Hannibal's, attacking his mouth in every passionate way possible. The older man was intoxicating, Will couldn't get enough.

 

Will started kissing Hannibal's neck as his hand trailed down the direction of the older man's crotch. He could feel Hannibal start to harden underneath his breeches. “Will...” Hannibal moaned. “By the Gods...”

 

“It's my turn to give you pleasure, my king. No excuses this time.” Will teased, continuing to stroke the older man's erection to full hardness. Will moved his hands to Hannibal's tunic, silently telling the older man to lift his arms up to remove it. Then, he slowly untied the laces of Hannibal's breeches. He gently freed the older man's rod of silk and steel out of the annoying garment and stroked it some more. Hannibal tried to remove Will's leather halter top, but the younger man gently pushed his hands away, refusing to let go of his prize. Will sank lower till his was facing Hannibal's cock. He wanted to make Hannibal feel so good the way the older man did for him. 

 

First things first, he needed to learn how to give a decent blowjob. Will remembered how Hannibal tasted him and started by licking the tip. Then he swirled his tongue around the head, getting the feel of it. Hannibal almost fell over to the feeling of Will's sinful tongue. It felt so wonderful. Will smiled, then put the man's member into his mouth, slowly. He tried carefully not to use his teeth as he sucked Hannibal's cock back and forth into his mouth. He must have been doing it right, because the older man was a panting, moaning mess. “Will...yessss...oh...that's...that's good.”

 

Will put his mouth back onto Hannibal's cock, sucking harder and deeper. He tried to take the older man all in without gagging. Hannibal whimpered and started bucking his hips to the feeling of Will's talented mouth. “Will...oh gods...wait...wait, pleaseeee.” Hannibal gently and reluctantly pulled Will off of his aching cock.

 

“What's wrong? Am I doing it right?” Will asked, afraid he stepped over the line. 

 

Hannibal vigorously shook his head. “Nothings wrong. You did everything right. I'll cum too soon if you keep going. But I want more. I must have you.”

 

He lifted Will back to his lap and kissed the younger man hard with teeth and tongue. Will moved his hands all over Hannibal's hard body, wanting to feel skin to skin. Will broke the kissing to remove his leather halter top and breeches quickly. Hannibal gently pushed Will off his body to remove his own remaining clothing. Fully naked, the lovers moved back to their positions with Will straddling Hannibal's lap. They looked at each other with pure lust and desire, mingling their hot breath together. Hannibal put two of his fingers into his mouth and starting sucking them, getting them nice and wet. He spit on them for go measure and lowered them down to the cleft of Will's ass. He had more lavender oil stored away in his saddle bag, but he didn't want to get up. He had to have Will right here, right now.

 

He gently probed his index finger to Will's tight hole. He circled the puckered skin, trying to get Will to relax and let him in. Will shivered, biting his lower lip to the feeling of Hannibal's fingers on his most intimate area of his body. Hannibal slowly started to push the single digit in. Will hissed, trying to open up for the older man. He held onto Hannibal's shoulders tightly, whimpering with need. Hannibal slowly moved his finger in and out, till he could slid in the second finger. He fingered Will slowly and gently, till the younger man started panting hard onto his neck. Will licked Hannibal's neck and ear lobe, encouraging the older man for more. When Hannibal felt like Will was open enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out. Will whined at the loss.

 

Hannibal spit in his hand and smeared it all over his aching cock. He was still wet from Will's mouth, but wanted to make sure he was wet enough to enter Will's body. He positioned the younger man closer to aline his cock to Will's twitching hole. Will slowly lowered his body onto Hannibal's cock. Will could feel the tip press in and he gasped, trying to take the older man in. Hannibal wanted to just penetrate Will quickly right now, but he didn't want to hurt him. No amount of lust was ever going to fog his brain of his compassion for the younger man. Will continued to go down slowly, easing Hannibal's large cock into his wanting hole. When he felt the older man's balls touch his ass, he paused, trying to get used to the feeling of fullness.

 

Will panted, looking into Hannibal's eyes. “My king.” he whispered.

 

“My prince.” Hannibal whispered back smiling. Will starts moving up and down on Hannibal's cock, holding the man's neck, pressing their foreheads together. Hannibal repeats the rhythm, thrusting inside Will's body.

 

“Ohhhhhh yes. Oh...oh....Hannibal...” Will moans, his eyes tightly closed.

 

“Will...my pale one...you feel so good...” Hannibal moans into Will's gaping mouth. He pushed his tongue into the younger man's open mouth, licking all over inside. Will thrusts his own tongue inside Hannibal's mouth to match the feeling of their joined bodies. The trusting becomes harder and faster. Hannibal grips his hands hard on Will's thighs for leverage. Will would have bruises for sure, but he didn't care. What mattered was now. Hannibal pistons his hips back and forth, making Will jump up and down on his cock. Will moves his body faster, thrusting harder. The younger man can feel something inside him causing him to see his own stars forming under his eye lids. Will's breathing becomes faster, his moaning deeper. “Hannnniballll....I'm...I'm...”

 

“I know, my sweet...I feel it too.” Hannibal moans, thrusting into Will's hole faster. He can't take it anymore. He can feel his cock swelling for release. Just as Hannibal pressed his cock hard onto Will's prostate, the younger man screamed, cumming all over Hannibal's chest and lap. Some of it splashed onto Will's own chest. The younger man came hard without his cock ever being touched. Hannibal felt Will's hole tighten all over him, gripping the older man like a vise. Hannibal also came hard, filling Will's hole with every drop of his cum. Sweaty and spent, the two lovers tried to catch their breaths. Still connected to Hannibal's cock, Will looked at the older man with loving eyes. The older man was so beautiful he almost wanted to cry. Hannibal grinned and brought their lips together for a sweet long kiss. Hannibal wanted this night to never end. Will wanted it too. For now, they just wanted to stay in this moment. Just holding each other and never letting go.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

After a few minutes, they both cleaned themselves off and got dressed. It was a chilly night, so sleeping in the buff was out of the question. Hannibal got up to his saddlebag to fetch his canteen of ale. He took a large swig of the warm liquid then walked up to sit beside Will.

 

“Would you like some?” Hannibal asked, offering the canteen to Will. The younger man sniffed the liquid and corked it back up. “I'm really parched. May I please have some water instead?” 

 

“Of course.” Hannibal answered. He looked for his other canteen of water. He noticed it felt light in his hands. “It's empty. Wait right here. I'll go to the river and fill it up.

 

Hannibal quickly pecked Will's lips and grinned. “Stay here, keep warm. I'll be right back.”

 

Will watched as his true one disappeared into the bushes. He smiled and deeply sighed. He was the happiest man on this planet. Things couldn't get any better. Will tucked the furs up to his shoulders, trying to block the chilly night air. The fire was still bright, but dying down. Will curled his lip in annoyance, but decided to get up to put another log on the fire. He got up from his cozy spot and picked out a log. Just as he placed the log to the flames, he heard a strange noise in the woods.

 

Will turned around to the direction of the noise. “Hannibal, is that you?” he looked to the bushes of where Hannibal left, but saw nothing.

 

“Is anyone there?” Will could hear more rustling in the foliage. He cautiously picked up his sheath and pulled his sword out. Will looked around every direction on high alert. Someone who wasn't Hannibal, was watching him. Will walked backwards to a nearby tree. He barely made it to its trunk when suddenly a hand covered his mouth and the other knocked his sword out of his hand. Will tried to scream, but the attackers grip was strong. His attacker push Will body away from the tree then finally released his hold on the startled younger man. Will turned around and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. There before him was Chancellor Dolarhyde.

 

“Hello, my darling. Did you miss me?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that inspired the sex scene:
> 
> Meg Myers - Desire  
> Rammstein - Stripped
> 
> Perhaps I got a little carried away...


	19. Chapter 16: Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final battle between good and evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write the fighting in this scene as best as I could without any confusion. It made sense in my mind, hopefully to does so on this page.

 

**Chapter 16**

 

 

Will and Dolarhyde looked at one another, letting their surroundings begin to blur. Will felt like he was in some twisted nightmare and couldn't wake up. His body began to tremble in fear. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

 

“How did you find me?” Will asked, still in shock.

 

Dolarhyde smirked. “I received your homing beacon signal. I hurried to your location before anyone noticed the signal on their screens.”

 

Will looked down to the ground in thought then quickly looked up at the Chancellor. He completely forgot all about the homing beacon.

 

Dolarhyde slowly stepped closer to Will. “You really think that I was going to give up? That you could outwit me?” Dolarhyde sneered. “Chilton was a fool to send you to the escape pod.”

 

“What did you do to him?” Will demanded.

 

Dolarhyde smiled an evil grin. “Don't worry, my darling. He will not disturb us anymore.”

 

Will saw nothing but red. “You fucking bastard!” Will tried to punch the wicked man in the face, but Dolarhyde was quick and grabbed both of the younger man's wrists tightly. “That's no way to talk to your fiancé.” Dolarhyde smirked.

 

“I will never marry you!” Will yelled, then spit a big glob on the older man's face.

 

Dolarhyde wiped the spit along with his smirk off his face. His gloating turned to rage in an instant. He slapped Will hard on the cheek. The impact was so hard, it knocked Will off his feet.

 

“You will be my wife and by law you will obey me, Graham 6!” Dolarhyde sneered.

 

Will looked up with daggers in his eyes. “My name is Will!”

 

Dolarhyde stepped back astound. “Where did you hear that name?”

Will got back up on his feet and looked at the man's widened eyes with menace.

 

“So you know the name of your true self. You must obviously know about the cloning.” Dolarhyde moved back and forth like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey.

 

Will looked at the older man and pondered. It suddenly dawned on him that he was more then just some organism grown from a lab. “Chilton, was right. You and the council have lied to us. The people deserve the truth!..”

 

“The people deserve nothing!” Dolarhyde interrupted, yelling. “You and everyone else in Avalon owe me more then just obedience. You owe me all!”

 

Will shook his head. “I'm not going with you.” You can't make me. I'll fight you to the end.”

 

“Still the coy soldier as ever I see.” Dolarhyde laughed. You think you and your fuck stick can stop me?”

 

Will gaped his mouth wide open, then shut it closed, glaring.

 

“Yeah, I know of you and HIM. You're a whore to a cave dweller.” Dolarhyde mocked.

 

“I rather be his whore then your wife!” Will snapped back.

 

Dolarhyde groaned in anger. He step closer to Will, his hands trembling. “Listen to me very carefully Will Graham, for my true name is Francis Dolarhyde. And if I can't have you...” he took his left hand to his right, pressing his micro chip to activate his sword. “...then no one can.”

 

Dolarhyde whipped his sword, trying to aim for Will's stomach, but Will stepped back quickly and kicked the man's sword hand. The impact caused the sword to deactivate and Will ran to where his own sword laid. He reached for its handle when Dolarhyde kicked his body away. The evil man tried to activate his sword hand again, but was stopped when Hannibal suddenly appeared and jumped on top of him and started pounding his fists into Dolarhyde's sides.

 

“Leave him alone!” Hannibal shouted, hitting the man harder. Dolarhyde thrashed his body back and forth like a shark in a tank, causing Hannibal to fall off. Dolarhyde activated his dagger instead and stabbed Hannibal deep into the lower right side of his torso. Hannibal fell to the ground with a thump, screaming. He held onto his side to try to stop the bleeding.

 

Dolarhyde quickly turned around and charged at Will, who was trying to stand up and stabbed the dagger into the right side of the younger man's chest. Will grabbed Dolarhyde's arms, trying to pull the dagger out of his ribcage. He pushed the older man off and quickly reached for his own dagger hidden in his boot. He held the stag handle of the blade Matthew gave to him tightly and jabbed Dolarhyde's right thigh. Dolarhyde screamed in pain, pulling the knife out of his leg. He didn't bother to activate his own dagger. He used Will's instead and stabbed the helpless man back into his chest wound.

 

Hannibal leaped back up on Dolarhyde with a choke hold. Dolarhyde threw him off of his body, causing the older man to roll on the ground with a huff. Dolarhyde stepped closer in self-satisfaction, ready for his kill. He wrapped his hands around Hannibal's throat, trying to mimic the choke hold inflicted on him. Hannibal struggled, trying to break free. Will panted hard in pain, seeing the evil man trying to end the life of his true one. He acted fast and pulled his dagger out of his chest and charged. He stabbed Dolarhyde's side twice before the screaming man punched him off. Dolarhyde turned back to Hannibal and started kicking the older man's body hard. Hannibal's body was knocked over a few feet to the location of his sheath belt. Hannibal pulled his sword out of the sheath quickly and sliced a deep cut to Dolarhyde's calf. Will quickly followed, stabbing his dagger into the man's other thigh. Hannibal continued his blows all over Dolarhyde's body with his sword.

 

Will looked at the evil man then to Hannibal with the lust of violence so deep it could burn a man's soul. Hannibal knew what Will wanted without saying a word. He grabbed Dolarhyde by the neck once more to hold his body still. Will charged and punchered Dolarhyde in the gut. He deeply sliced the man's gut open, his intestines spilling to the ground. Dolarhyde screamed in horror from the torture. Hannibal then took a large bite of the evil man's neck, pulling a big chunk of flesh right off. Dolarhyde's screaming stopped. He was drowning in his own blood. The man fell to his knees, gargling his life's blood then fell down to his death.

 

Hannibal and Will stood there panting heavily. They looked at the bloody corpse of Dolarhyde then to each other.

 

“It's beautiful.” Will panted. “Life...and death.” he collapsed to the ground hard.

 

“Will!” Hannibal cried, rushing to the younger man. He sat on the ground and held Will's body close. “Will...Will, stay with me!”

 

Will slowly opened and closed his eyes, feeling drained. “The Great Red Dragon and Chancellor Dolarhyde are death process...I have fulfilled my life's purpose...”

 

“Shhh...don't talk, Will. You're going to be alright.” Hannibal fought back tears as he put pressure to Will's chest wound. 

 

“The future of my people is secure...They no longer need me anymore...” Will whispered, gently touching Hannibal's cheek.

 

“No Will...No! Don't talk like that. There is so much to live for.” Hannibal said, his voice sounding like a sob.

 

Will wrapped his arms around the older man with all his strength. He started to cry. “Like...love?”

 

Hannibal held on even tighter, afraid of he let go, Will would disappear. “Yes! Yes love is something to live for.”

 

Will shook his head. “I don't know love...I was created to fight, not to love. And now that my purpose is complete, there is no more use for me...”

 

“No, Will! I need you. I need you more then anything!” Hannibal claimed, holding Will's face with both of his hands.

 

“Why......I don't understand...” Will whimpered.

 

Hannibal looked into Will's tear filled eyes that matched his own. “Because...I love you, Will Graham. With all my heart, body, and soul. I love you.”

 

Will sobbed and shut his eyes tightly, fighting tears. Hannibal held his beloved close and kissed the younger man's face all over. “I am never letting you go.”

 

 

Never.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the scene from "The Wrath of the Lamb" on purpose. It fitted perfectly to me. I left the part out of Will's face being stabbed on the cheek. I can't bear to see his beautiful face ruined.


	20. Chapter 17: I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham has a tough decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my dear readers. The final chapter. I do hope you all have enjoyed this story. I had fun writing the Hannigram pairing for the first time. I plan on writing about Hannibal and Will again in the future. I have mix feelings about how I ended this story, but I feel like its time to finish it and move on to better things.

 

 

**Chapter 17**

 

 

Chancellor Francis Dolarhyde's body was burned to the ground. There was no funeral. There were no last words. Will wanted the last remaining part of his past, forever blown away into the ashes. Hannibal and Will stitched up each other's wounds and took a bath together in the river before falling asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Will stayed awake. His mind was full of what if's. Dolarhyde knew he was here, others would know too. Will needed to go back to his crash sight to where he left his homing beacon. He had a choice to make. He could go back to his world and be the new king of Avalon or he could stay here on Earth with Hannibal. Either way, people would get hurt. Will wanted to be happy, but he also had a duty to his people.

 

He held onto Hannibal's hand, wrapped around his waist tight. He deeply sighed, breathing in the older man's scent. Hannibal pressed his body closer, still asleep. The older man then made a soft sigh of content. Will turned around, his eye closed shut to the feeling of so many emotions consuming his mind. His body finally made his mind give up and let go into the bless of sleep.

 

The next morning, Hannibal and Will packed up their saddle bags and mounted their horses. The was time for them to head back to the Lecter village. The couple made it back to the rocky cliff where they saw the boats of their people returning home. Will stopped his horse and climbed off. Hannibal turned around confused, but climbed off his horse as well.

 

Will looked at his lover with sadness in his eyes. He had to do this. He had to be strong. “You are a king now. It's time for you to go back home to your people. There's one last thing I need to do.”

 

Hannibal looked at him with widened eyes, as Will gave Hannibal the reins of his own horse. The older man hesitantly took them, looking up at Will with heartbreak. “You're leaving us aren't you...You're leaving me.”

 

Will moved up closer to Hannibal to embrace him. He gave the older man a long soft kiss of tenderness. Will then looked back into Hannibal's stormy maroon eyes. “You have to trust me.”

 

And just like that, Will was gone. His form disappearing into the morning mist.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

It took till nightfall for Will to make it on foot back to his crash sight. He found the smooth stone pile that covered the homing beacon. Will quickly removed the rocks, throwing them every direction. He was stopped at midpoint by a familiar flicker of bright rainbow colored lights. Will looked up and saw a spacecraft gently landing on top of the lake. Will walked to the edge of the rocky shoreline for a better look. The bridge door opened and someone was standing like a shadow in the bright light. Will squinted his eyes, trying to see the figure. The being walked closer to Will. The blur of the shadow began to sharpen into the figure of a man. There before Will was Chilton 7. He was alive! The man looked the same but different. At least his clothes were. Chilton was wearing a three piece white sleeveless suit with gold trim. He smiled a warm smile to the sight of seeing Will again.

 

Not far from Will's proximity was Hannibal. He followed Will, his  instinct telling him the younger man would go to the location of his shipwreck. He hid in the bushes and watched with open eyes of amazement. It was unlike anything Hannibal have ever witnessed before.

 

“Graham. I finally found you. I've missed you so.” Chilton said holding his arms out to embrace the younger man. Will didn't hesitant and quickly leaped into the man's arms for a tight hug. “Chilton! You're alive!...but...but how? Dolarhyde said he killed you.”

 

“He did.” Chilton answered.

 

Will cocked an eyeball. “I don't understand.”

 

“You changed history, Graham. That's what happened.” Chilton explained. “I remember he killed me, but I also remember he no longer existing.”

 

Chilton held Will's arms with both hands, looking at him in all seriousness. “Don't you see? You killed the Chancellor, and now you have altered time.”

 

Will shook his head in disbelief. “How is it, that you and know this?”

 

“I don't know.” Chilton smiled. “Perhaps its the will of the Gods.”

 

Chilton then placed his hands into Will's trembling palms. “Oh, Graham. Everything is better now. The council of the ancient ones more kinder, the laws are not as strict. People are no longer divided. Slavery is a thing if the past. We're free, Graham!”

 

“That's wonderful...Like a dream.” Will beamed. He hugged Chilton again. Chilton reluctantly let go and stepped back to the entrance of the ship.

 

“And now my king, it is time for you to come back home to us.” Chilton smiled, extending his hand for Will to take.

 

Will's beautiful smile started to fade. “Chilton. You have no idea how happy I am that are people are safe and have a bright future ahead...but I'm not going back.”

 

“Graham...” Chilton almost chocked out.

 

“I'm sorry, but I wish to stay here on Earth. I know where I finally belong.” Will stepped closer to the stunned man. “Also...I met someone. He's my soulmate. I'm so sorry, Chilton. I didn't mean for it to happen.”

 

Chilton placed his hands into Will's once more, with all the emotion he could ever feel for him. “Nothing I say will convene you to come back with me?”

 

Will shook his head.

 

“Graham, you are still the king. The people need a leader.” Chilton said matter of fact.

 

Will smiled, shaking his head again. “The people don't need me. They have you, Chilton. And as your king, I pass my power to you.”

 

Chilton raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

Will let go of Chilton's hands and raised his palm. “Open your virtual screen. I am going to sign off my monarchy to you.”

 

Chilton was skeptic, but did as he was told. He opened up his virtual screen and Will placed the palm of his hand for identification, sealing the contract.

 

“You will make a fine king. You have the heart of one.” Will said, opened his arms for one last hug goodbye. Chilton tried to hold back tears “You take care of yourself. It's selfish of me to say that I want you to come back home to me.”

 

The men let go of one another and Chilton slowly stepped backwards to the spacecraft entrance.

 

“Don't worry, Chilton. You will find someone you will love better then me.” Will promised.

 

“What's love?” Chilton wondered.

 

Will beamed. “You'll see. It's the most precious thing in the whole universe.” He then waved his hand for a final goodbye.

 

Chilton waved back with a sad face. “I'll see you in history.”

 

The bridge door slowly closed with a soft click. The ships lights glowed brighter as it lifted off the water's surface and launched back up into the dark depths of space. Will looked up at the sky and saw the lights of Chilton's spacecraft fade away. And just like that, Chilton was gone. Will never saw him again.

 

Will looked back to the homing beacon still beeping and flickering light. He stepped to the machine and pulled his sword from its sheath. Will took a deep breath and held the sword up ready to strike. He stopped for a minute, almost doubting his own actions. He finally sealed his fate for good and striked the machine down in one powerful blow. The machine exploded like fireworks on the 4 th of July. 

 

Hannibal beheld the breathtaken sight. Will made his decision. He wanted to stay with him. Hannibal grinned and quietly left Will alone. He didn't want the younger man to know that he saw everything. Hannibal went back to the horses and rode back to his village, anxiously waiting for his beloved to return.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“ **In the year of Four Kings,**

**Robert, my father was laid to rest. A hero in the war of The Great Red Dragon.**

**I, Hannibal of Lecter became King. And Will Graham, who was once a stranger to us, became my wife and equal in every way.**

**He took for himself a child named Abigail, who became as his own daughter.**

**But only I knew his secret. That the Gods had sent us Will.**

**And when it came time to return to them...he chose to stay with us. To be with me, forever.”**

 

 

And the rest was...as they say, history.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Will was right, Chilton did find true love. He found it in the beautiful Katz 2. He felt strong chemicals for the woman the first day he met her at the base when he went looking for Will. When Will signed his power of rule, Chilton became the new King of Avalon and Katz his Queen. They brought peace and harmony to the people and to their new alien allies. Babies were no longer grown in labs anymore. Chilton had all the DNA in the banks destroyed and allowed births legal again. And the first baby born was none other then his and Katz. They welcomed a son and named him Adam Graham Chilton. And they all lived happily.

 

But not ever after.

 

Because nothing really ever ends.

 

 

It's just now beginning.

 

 

 

**~Finis~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's theme - or songs that the lyrics speak so much about Will's character. If this fiction were a movie, I'd imagine one of these songs to be part of the end credits.
> 
> Linkin Park - Nobody Can Save Me  
> OneRepublic - Ordinary Human


End file.
